


The Naked Truth

by JuliaFC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Nudity, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC
Summary: Take a late teen Ladybug and Chat Noir. Still dorks, still completely clueless, still desperately love squared. Take an Akuma, Naked Truth, whose power traps lovers in a bubble, naked and unable to lie, having to make out and be truthful in order to get out. Now, assume that they get caught. Recipe for disaster? Absolutely.  Hilarious? Definitely. Fluff, Romance, maybe even some Angst and shed tears? Check. Reveal? Count on it. Explicit content? Points at the rating and whistles innocently. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 562
Kudos: 592





	1. Chapter 1 — A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: EXPLICIT CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.

**Betas: Khanofallorcs, Agrestebug, Etoile-Lead-Sama, genxha and magicianofesperance. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[ ](https://ibb.co/qnf2HLt)

###  **Chapter 1 — A broken heart**

“Are you sure you will be alright, darling?” Sabine looked at her and frowned. “We can always split, if you like. Your father can go and I can stay.”

Marinette gasped. “No, Maman! I can’t possibly expect you to stay here and miss out on the wedding celebrations. I’m already sorry that I can’t be with you.”

“Don’t be silly now. We have spoken about it too many times, Marinette. It’s your first week back at school. It’s a crucial year, you don’t want to miss your first week and have to play catch up!” Sabine moved a rebellious lock that had started to worm its way through to Marinette’s eye and smiled softly. 

“Yes, we have spoken about it, and that’s why you should know that I will be okay. I’m only sorry that I won’t be able to take your place at the bakery while you’re away, but I’m sure Paris will survive with us being closed for a few days.” She smiled, trying to show to her mother that she was confident. “You go to Marseille, Maman. Enjoy the wedding and then take those few days off as a holiday for yourself. You haven’t had a proper holiday in years.”

“She’s not wrong, you know,” interrupted Tom, his moustached face emerging from the front door. “We really haven’t had a proper holiday in years. Marseille is so beautiful. And so is the hotel we booked.” He looked at his daughter decisively. “You will be careful with those boys while your daddy’s not here to protect you, won’t you, _ma baguette_?”

“Boys?” Marinette blushed crimson. “What boys, Papa? There’s no boys… at all.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “I’m talking especially of a certain blond model who’s made your heart flutter for the past few years…”

“Papa!! You know that Adrien would never do anything to me that would cause your concern.” She lowered her gaze. “I’m just a friend to him, I’ve always been and I’ll never be anything else.”

“Never say never, my little muffin. He's a male. And no healthy teenage male could resist your charm, Marinette.” He gently stroked her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. Then, with his enormous hand, he patted her cheek and smiled softly. “Just make sure that the mice won’t party while the cat is out of town.”

Marinette giggled. “Don’t worry, Papa, my virtue is safe.”

“Maybe your _virtue_ is safe, Marinette, but not your school record. If you don’t hurry, you’ll end up being late on your first day! You know that it takes you a good ten to fifteen minutes to walk to school now.” Sabine gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Marinette looked at the clock on the kitchen’s wall and panicked.

“Aaaaaaah… See you in a week’s time, Maman, Papa! I love you!” she said and quickly grabbed her bag, before waving at them, and ran out of the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien sighed as the sedan stopped in front of Lycée François de Salignac. His anxious thoughts melted away when he felt the soothing purring coming from Plagg behind his neck. He smiled and gently scratched the wee kwami’s head. Plagg had spoken to him so many times in the last few days about it, but he couldn’t help but feeling nervous. 

He had been so lucky in the last few years: he had always ended up with Marinette, Nino and Alya. They had been able to reproduce the seating arrangements they had in Collège even when they started Lycée, because they had all ended up in the same class again. Almost all of their classmates had, to be honest. Only Max had moved to a technical Lycée that was focused more towards Information Technology, and Kim had decided to focus on a swimming academy rather than continuing his studies, and was now training in order to compete professionally for the French national team. Alix had been placed in a different class last year, but at least they could still hang around at break time, since she attended the same school. Everyone else had stayed in the same class, including Chloé and, unfortunately, Lila too. But every year, on his first day, Adrien couldn’t help this growing feeling of anxiety in his gut, not knowing if he was going to see his friends every day. 

But although his concern included all of his friends, with specific emphasis on his best mate Nino—and Alya of course, because Nino would have been devastated if his girlfriend was sorted into a different class—there was one friend in particular whose presence in his class was becoming an always more pressing need for him. Marinette, of course. 

Adrien had always considered Marinette one of his best friends. She was the first friend that he had managed to make on his own, and by overcoming a bad first impression too; this was something Adrien was extremely proud of. Marinette was kind, gentle, extremely creative, always ready to help everyone and had warmed his heart in so many ways. 

He knew that he loved his Lady, his feelings had never changed and never would. Although during his first year at collège he had started a relationship with Kagami Tsurugi, he had never been able to bring the relationship further than just hanging out and the occasional kissing,because he felt into his heart that he would be betraying the love he still felt for his Lady. 

However, over the course of the years, he had found himself getting ever more fond of Marinette; he was happy when he was with her, especially when she managed to act a bit less shy around him. But even when she was all tongue tied and smiled nervously at him, he still found her cute. 

He had been really happy to know that Marinette had taken Chinese as a specialist subject, because one of the reasons why his father had chosen this Lycée was the tradition of excellence it held for teaching Chinese—and for the prestigious names of pianists who had come out of the school. So, obviously, he had been attending Chinese lessons with Marinette and had really enjoyed helping her out and supporting her. He knew that he would see her there this year too, but he was hoping they would carry on being in the same class even for most other subjects. Being with her just made school so much more fun. 

He walked through the ancient gate of the grand building that hosted the Lycée, both dreading and looking forward at the same time to see the list of classroom arrangements. But the second he had a quick peek at them and saw his name, he breathed more easily. _Yes,_ Marinette was in the same class as him. And so were Alya and Nino. And all the others… Rose, Juleka, Chloé… even Alix was back with them this year. Good good. He sighed in relief and started walking towards his class. 

“I told you you were worrying unnecessarily,” said Plagg, causing him to gasp. 

“I know… I’m sorry for bothering you with my worries, buddy.” Adrien sighed again and then stopped because he heard an awful noise coming from the entrance gate and turned around, wondering if it was an akuma attack. 

No, it was just Marinette, running through the door at incredible speed. She came to a sudden halt as soon as she came through the gate and looked around warily. She must have noticed him because she suddenly blushed and smiled her cringey smile (some things never changed, and Marinette’s smile for him had never, _ever_ changed).

“Hey, Marinette!” He waved at her and smiled warmly, walking back towards her. He loved to be the one to give her the good news. “No need to look there. We’re in the same class!” 

“Are we?” Her cringey smile widened. “That’s mareding—I mean, that’s amazing!”

“Isn’t it? And so are Alya and Nino… and almost all our friends. Come on, let’s go! Can’t wait to see everyone again!”

So that’s how they ended up entering their new classroom together, and it took Adrien no time to realise that Nino and Alya had again taken their usual spots, Nino in the front row and Alya right behind him, and had both kept the places next to them empty. He smiled at his friends and walked to take his seat next to Nino, following Marinette with his gaze until she came out of his view.

“What’s the story about you two coming to class together?” inquired Alya with a cheeky grin.

Adrien turned around to look at Alya and smiled warmly. “I just happened to see Marinette coming in and told her we were in the same class.”

“Ah, and there I was, thinking that you had just noticed how pretty my girl is today,” said Alya in return, winking jokingly at him. 

Adrien’s smile grew a bit wider. He knew Alya liked joking, but this time she didn’t know how close she had gotten to home. Adrien wasn’t blind. He had definitely noticed how pretty Marinette was, and since the first day they met, at that. As time progressed, she had grown even more pretty, with curves in all the right places; if it weren’t for the other beautiful girl with curves in all the right places jumping in front of him daily in her skintight suit, maybe he would have found it a bit difficult to resist her. Marinette didn’t just have a pretty face. He had found himself often marvelling at her breasts (just the right size!) and at her gorgeous derrière. Only topped by his Lady’s derrière. But maybe the spandex suit had something to do with that.

He turned around to look at Marinette, expecting to see her cringe smile and blushing face and instead he found himself with his nose nearly in her bottom. He gulped. Marinette appeared to be looking for something in her bag and had completely forgotten that he was still standing there, talking to Alya, literally face to face with her bum. 

She had to thank God that he was a gentleman, because the sudden tightening in his groins caught him nearly unprepared. She was going to be the death of him. He looked away (after staring at it for a moment, which didn’t help the sensation in his groin go away. In fact, it made things worse), coughed politely and sat down. Then his eyes darted again towards Alya and he noticed her amused expression.

Alya was going to say something. He saw her opening her mouth, and the cheeky grin that was curling her lips told him it wasn’t going to be something Marinette would have liked. And probably even he. Alas… Mlle. Lenoir cleared her throat and everyone had to sit down, turn around and start listening to the first lesson of the year. Adrien found it extremely hard to concentrate, due to the size of the boner between his legs. _‘Fuck’s sake,’_ he thought, hoping that boredom would calm down his heightened spirit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marinette briefly glanced at her phone (which she had just spent a couple of minutes looking for in her bag) and smiled. A message from her Maman popped in the notifications:

 **[Please text us to let us know how your first day went! Lots of love, Maman and Papa]**.

She sighed, sat down at her seat and put the phone into her purse, exchanging a reassuring glance with Tikki. 

The morning passed fast. Two hours of French, one hour of History and two hours of Spanish. Soon, Marinette heard the last bell of the morning ring and sighed. Concentrating again after a couple of months of freedom was always more difficult. 

“What’s the sound, mec?” Nino asked Adrien when a strange beep resounded in the room. Marinette looked at her long-term crush and felt flutters in her stomach when he smiled softly. 

“Ah, nothing in particular. Just an alert for the latest Sky News.” Adrien picked up his phone after packing all his belongings back into his bag, and scrolled on the screen. He sighed. “Some more delays in the Brexit negotiations, looks like. Something about protecting the rights of British expats in the EU or something like that. And concerns about the Irish border. Nothing new.”

Alya huffed. “Go figure! Had they not voted ‘yes’ to that referendum, the border with the Irish wouldn’t be a problem and their expats would be all right.”

Marinette sighed. She hadn’t really had the time to listen to the news recently, due to all the akuma attacks she had to deal with, and being kept busy in her civilian life by her little online side business (she had reached 25 orders per month, and that was a good deal of work for her!) and by her parents needing help in the bakery. However, even she knew about Brexit and the madness that it was causing in the world. “They will never get out of Europe at this rate,” she muttered. “Not that it would be a bad thing if they didn’t.”

“Oh, they will, they’re too stubborn to back out,” said Adrien thoughtfully. He moved from his desk and started walking out of the room, followed by his friends. “But I hope they’ll do it with a deal, because without it, they’ll drag the whole of Europe into shit.”

“Adrien! Is your father okay with you cursing?” Alya gave him another obnoxiously teasing look as he grinned back at her.

“When the cat’s not around…”

Alya slapped his shoulder. “Wow, I would never have thought I’d see the day that Adrien Agreste started rebelling against his father!”

“Come on, it was only a small curse.” He laughed, massaging the skin that Alya had slapped to soothe the pain. He should tell her that those slaps hurt. 

They came out of the building and, as he glanced at the sedan waiting for him outside the school, a new notification rang on his phone. This time, one that they all knew very well.

“Akuma alert!” squealed Alya excitedly. “Excellent. Great timing, Hawkmoth. We don’t even need to excuse ourselves.” And with that said, she picked up her phone from her bag, dumping the rest of her belongings on Nino and ran off. 

“She will never change,” muttered Marinette. He glanced at her and saw that she was looking in the direction taken by Alya with an unimpressed frown. 

He gestured something to his bodyguard in the sedan. He knew he had to look to find a safe spot to transform. Yet, he also knew that his father’s instructions when an akuma alert was going on, which had always been to not expose himself to danger, but to just hide somewhere. He pointed at his phone when Gorilla pulled down the car window, signaled him to find a shelter, and drove off. 

“Why don’t we all try to find a place to hide and wait for the end of the alert?” he said, and Marinette seemed to agree with him. 

Nino gave him a worried look. “I’ll go after Alya. I don’t trust her to not throw herself into danger as usual.” He waved at them and headed off. 

Adrien exchanged a determined look with Marinette. “Better if we separate. It’s easier to find a hiding spot for one,” he said and when she nodded decisively, they started running in opposite directions. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Ladybug landed on a rooftop near enough to the akumatised victim in order to take a quick glance at their enemy, she couldn’t believe what she saw. The form that the akumatised person took on had the shape of an enormous… _dildo_ , for a lack of a better description. From the voice, it sounded as though it were a woman, but all that was left of her human shape were her arms, hands, legs and feet. In her right hand, she carried a gun. A _dildo_ shaped gun. She kept pointing it at people on the road and shooting. As the people were hit, they were entangled into a black fog, disappearing into small black spheres that floated behind the Akuma, into a sort of invisible backpack. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Hawkmoth is lacking ideas recently.., but this is—”

“—disgusting! I didn’t need to see this. My poor innocent eyes!” finished Chat Noir, who had just landed next to her with a soft thump. 

Ladybug gave him a stare. “As if you don't have one yourself!” 

“You wound me, M’lady! I don’t own that kind of stuff. I have the real thing sitting here between my legs, you know!” Chat glared at her looking outraged, and his lips curled down into a pout. 

Ladybug sighed. “That was what I meant." She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Let’s go before you offer to show me the difference!”

Chat smirked again and gave her a flirty look. “I can always do that later.”

“CHAT NOIR!” growled Ladybug, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

Chat's smirk didn't fade as he used his baton to jump forward and land in front of the akuma, immediately followed by Ladybug.

The Akuma gave them a triumphant stare. “Why, look at that. What lovely couple of lovebirds to add to my collection.” She laughed at Ladybug’s frown. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, my name is Naked Truth. I can trap lovers and force them to reveal their secrets and be truthful to each other. If you don’t want to be hit, give me your Miraculous and I will spare you.” 

Ladybug smirked. “You will have a hard time trapping us, we're not lovers.”

Chat Noir pouted and folded his arms on his chest, giving her a disappointed glare. 

Ladybug whispered, “It’s not the right time, Chat Noir, please! Don’t encourage her!” She quickly glanced towards the Akuma, hoping that she wouldn’t have noticed the exchange, but was surprised to see the victim’s amused grin.

“Don't offend my intelligence, Ladybug. My power is all about spotting lovers. I can recognise lovers when I see them.” 

“Your eyesight must be playing tricks to you then, because Chat Noir is my partner and my best friend. I don't love him that way!” With the corner of her eye, she couldn’t miss the new pout on display on Chat Noir’s lips. The Akuma laughed evilly. “It's not funny!” Ladybug eventually said. 

The Akuma laughed again and started shooting something from her dildo gun. It looked like a thick liquid that wrapped around the person she had shot and made the person disappear in the black bubble. 

“You’re a pathetic liar, Ladybug, like that piece of shit fiancé I had. He swore to me his _undying love_ when we put up our lock on the Pont des Arts. We were going to get married in a couple of months. The cheater. The liar! Now he doesn’t have any more secrets to my power.” 

She picked up one of the black balls that floated behind her back and stroked it fondly. Then she slapped it and threw it away, far from her, and smirked as she continued, “ _You_ don’t have any secrets either! Stop lying to yourself! I can sense that you love him. And it’s no secret that he loves you! Let’s see what happens when you won’t have any more secrets between each other! You'll need to resolve your issues and make out or… stay in my trap forever!” 

Ladybug rotated her yoyo, trying to protect herself from the substance that had been thrown at her, but was shocked to see that the substance had wrapped itself around her yoyo and her weapon was now so heavy, sticky and squishy that she couldn’t twirl it anymore. It looked as if the yoyo had been glued together. That wasn’t good. It wasn’t possibly going to be good. She looked at Chat Noir with her eyes, wide, jumping quickly off the rooftop when the akuma tried hitting her again. 

“Hey, Dildo Lady! I don't disagree with you that M'lady is lying to herself and that she can't possibly not have feelings for someone like me. After all, who wouldn't have feelings for me? I'm amazing! Sometimes I think I should have feelings for myself!” Hearing those words, the Akuma stared at Chat Noir in utter disbelief, while Ladybug facepalmed on his side. Chat Noir smirked and continued, “But anyway. Don't say cat before it's in your bag. To see who's lying, you'll need to catch us first!” Noticing yet another splash of dark substance coming from the dildo gun, he jerked to the side, trying to not repeat the experience that happened to Ladybug.

Then, it all happened very fast. Chat Noir saw Alya’s face coming into view, her hands glued to her camera, Nino just behind her, trying to cover her while she filmed. He saw his Lady getting distracted for a fraction of a second by looking at the young journalist, as she and her boyfriend were hit by the dark substance and disappeared into a black ball. 

“NOOOOOO!!!! Alya!!! Nino!!!” Ladybug shouted, moving a hand to her front, as if trying to stop the scene that was unfolding in front of them. “BASTARD! How dare you hit them!” he heard her saying. And he saw the dildo gun shoot another hit. He saw the substance getting dangerously close to his Lady and he couldn’t help himself. He jumped, picked her up bridal style and jumped off, thinking that he had managed not to get hit.

No way he’d been that lucky. He saw the black substance wrap around him and his Lady, and suddenly, the world became dark as he felt himself falling. 

He screamed. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Yes. I know. I hear you, it’s been a little while. I’ve been so busy writing this story. And yes, it’s rated Mature/Explicit for a reason. Yes, the beautiful cover that you have seen is also there for a reason. Thank you SO much to my friend** [ **Rose Manley** ](https://www.deviantart.com/rosehealer02) **(rosehealer02 on deviantart) for that beautiful work of art. So… if you’re under 18, I hope you’re not reading. If you’re over 18, I hope you’re up to read some explicit content. Humorous and romantic as only our two blind dorks can be, but explicit nonetheless. You’ve been warned. Proceed at your peril.**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth,**

**“Trapped”**

  * **Get prepared for two completely naked dorks who lost the ability to lie. Yes, you’ve read well. Cinnamon Roll and Pigtails. Naked. Alone. Unable to lie. Recipe for disaster in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**


  * **Yes, hilarious. You can put money on it**.



**See you for the next update mid week!**

**PS; Immense thank you to my wonderful alpha readers, Agrestebug, Etoile, Rose and genxha who face every day my excessive amount of insanity and listen patiently to the mad birthings of my sadistic mind. Also other immense thank yous to my ‘nearly finished version’ beta Khanofallorcs, who’s left with the very hard job of making sure that everything is correct and makes sense. Which is a job and a half by itself! Also thanks so much to magicianofesperance for his great help too! This story wouldn't be half as decent without all your help guys! You're the best!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	2. Trapped

###  **Chapter 2 — Trapped**

Adrien woke to a gorgeous smell of wildflowers, coconut and baked goods in his nostrils. He whimpered in happiness, thinking that he would have to tell Nathalie to let the cleaning company know to keep using this fabric conditioner. 

His bed felt warm and soft. 

_ Too  _ soft. 

_ Too  _ warm. 

His heart started racing as his hands wandered on what he thought was his mattress and his eyes sprang open as his mattress…  _ moaned _ ? 

At first, all he could see was blackness. Uh, his bedsheets weren’t black and his room was never completely dark because his window was constantly open.  _ What—? _ He perched himself on one elbow to have a better look, and his gaze was met with a pair of terrified bluebell eyes, which looked almost violet in the dim red light. 

He knew those eyes.

“Ma-Marinette?” he whispered as his heart went into overdrive. 

“A-aaaaaaa-drieeeeen?” she muttered at the same time, and then suddenly added, “What’s the matter with your hair? It looks weird!” She squirmed and looked pointedly at him. “And so do your eyes. I don’t know why but they look odd.”

He didn’t know what she was talking about. But due to the situation, the only answer he could come up with was, “Bed hair?” He smiled shyly, trying to ignore the second part of her question because he wouldn’t have known what to say. It’s not as if he had a mirror to look at his eyes, after all. Maybe it was the light again. “Usually it takes me about an hour to tame my hair in the morning; you should never have seen it in this state…” as he said so, he moved his hand slightly and felt something nice and soft underneath it. He gave the thing a squeeze, unsure of what it was—it felt like a stress ball.

As he squeezed the thing, he saw Marinette frown in panic as her gaze shifted down towards his hand. She became even more terrified, as her gaze fixed on it. He looked automatically at his hand and realised why Marinette had panicked. 

His hand was squeezing her…  _ boob _ ? Her  _ naked  _ boob? 

He snapped his hand off as if her boob burned. Gosh, take the ‘as if’ off; it could very well have burned, he still felt a tingling sensation all over his palm. He couldn’t resist and moved his thumb and fingers to rub his palm, and looked at his hand in a daze for a second before giving again his full attention to the girl underneath him. 

He smiled nervously when he looked at her in the eye again. “Uh, sorry?” he managed to say. 

That triggered even more of Marinette's panic. Her eyes darted from her exposed skin to his face and then wandered down his body; her face became beet red down to her neck. 

“AAAAAAAAH!!! YOU’RE NAKED! I’M NAKED! WE’RE NAKED! GET OFF ME NOOOOOW!” she screamed trying to cover herself with her hands as well as she could.

The look of pure terror that she gave him terrified him too and he reacted instinctively, giving himself a limb push and ending up on his bum, one foot and leg underneath it and the other one pinned to his knee, to give himself balance. With the corner of his eye he noticed that she was sitting up too. He looked around and everything was dark. They were lying—well, sitting now —- on a soft surface that felt very much like a mattress; all around them were lit fairy candles that shone dimly, brightening up the place in a red-tinted light. 

“Where… where are we?” he wondered in a louder voice than he intended, while at the same time he heard Marinette whimper, shouting again in a slightly less loud voice than a moment before, 

“Uuuuuuuh! Oh my God! You’re  _ completely  _ naked!” When he heard that, he checked himself out and noted that yes, she was right, he  _ was  _ completely naked. As his gaze met hers, and he noticed where she was looking through the gaps between her fingers that she was using to cover her eyes; he blushed profusely and changed position, moving his legs together and covering himself up. 

But his blush only deepened when he had a good look at Marinette. “Actually, so are...  _ you,” _ he managed to say, his hand reaching the nape of his neck, his eyes moving from her face and stopping on her hair, which was down and not styled into pigtails anymore. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered as his eyes kept exploring every curve of her body and eventually glued to her breasts. They were as full and as beautiful as he had always fantasised them to be. Oh boy!

By the heat that flushed to his face, he supposed that he was either combusting or had gone crimson, both for what he had just said and what he had been thinking. He was glad that he had covered up, because he would have just died this second if Marinette had still been looking where she was earlier. The throb in his groin when his gaze rested on her boobs had sent an electroshock up his spine. He knew he shouldn’t have stared at her breasts and that his action was going to embarrass Marinette even more, but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes couldn’t move from there until she noticed and covered herself up. 

He gulped awkwardly. Her hands covering her boobs had left another part of her body exposed, and again, he couldn’t help moving his gaze right there. Was there a shade of red darker than crimson? Because if there was, he was sure that his face had taken that colour by then. And it wasn’t only his face that was troubling him. The previous throbbing sensation was spreading now deep in his groin. He shifted slightly, trying to cover himself better with his legs. This wasn’t the right moment for ‘little Adrien’ to wake up. Nope. Not the right moment at all. He tried to cool himself down, but he only managed to do that when Marinette squirmed and curled over herself, trying to cover everything up. And that’s when he realised that he had lost the ability to breathe for a good minute or so. 

“ADRIEN! STOP LOOKING AT ME!” Marinette’s screams brought him back to reality and he winced. 

“Uh, sorry!” he muttered. “I love your boobs.” He covered his mouth with his hands and looked eyes wide at Marinette who gasped. “Er, I had never seen boobs before. Uuuuhhh, I mean, I have seen boobs before but not real ones.” His face had gone warmer and warmer the more he spoke, and all that talking about boobs had made the throbbing become an even worse problem than it was before. He cupped his hands on his face and squirmed. “What the hell am I saying? Please shut my mouth.”

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, then he heard Marinette stand up. He dared give her a quick glance; she was pacing up and down, trying to cover herself by curling up on herself and crossing her arms on her. 

_O-okay. Stay focused Adrien. Look at her feet. Yes, don’t think about how sexy she is with her hair down. Her feet. Nothing compromising. Nothing sexy,_ _like her bum moving up and down._

_ No, stop looking at her bum. Her feet.  _

_ God she has gorgeous feet.  _

_ MERDE! _

As he thought that, he felt again a pressure in his groin and when he dared look down at the incriminated part, he gasped. ‘Little Adrien’ had very much woken up. Oh merde. Not now, please! Marinette was his  _ friend _ . His  _ very good _ friend. She couldn’t see him like this. She couldn’t see what kind of effect she was having on him. He didn’t want to ruin years of friendship. He curled into himself in what he hoped was going to be seen as a ‘casual’ slumping of his body inwards. He dared to give her a quick glance and luckily she was still walking up and down and mumbling to herself. 

Looking at her didn’t make things easier down there. 

Definitely didn’t make things  _ softer. _

Oh dear. Sometimes he hated how his dick ended up having a life of its own, but most of the times it happened when he was fighting or patrolling with Ladybug. Not with his friends!

The thought dawned in his head that he had never seen any of his friends completely naked. But that was beyond the point. And that very morning he had had the same reaction by just looking at Marinette’s  _ clothed _ bum, but that was beyond the point too. At least then he was dressed and it was easier to hide a boner when you had clothes on. ‘ _ Fuck’ _ . 

“You had a point anyway,” said Marinette, suddenly raising her voice and taking him out of his self-induced panic.

He tried to recall what he had said last. “About what? Shutting my mouth?” He blushed again and looked away.

“Yes! I mean yes, that would help. I mean... yes. Yes. Uh, why am I saying yes all the time?” She growled in frustration. “What I meant was: where are we? What are we doing here? And together?”

“Good question.” He put his index finger on his lips and looked up, trying to remember what had happened before he had woken up naked on top of her. “Last thing I recall was—”

Marinette gasped. “The akuma!”

“Yes! The akuma attack. That strange akuma that looked like a dildo,” said Adrien, almost continuing her sentence.

Marinette stopped and slapped the fist of one hand on the palm of the other. “Oh yes. That stupid akuma. I knew she wasn’t going to be right. There was no way I was going to be locked up with Chat Noir!”

Adrien opened his eyes wide and gasped loudly for the shock. The akuma had said that to Ladybug, not to Marinette! “Excuse me?” he managed to say.

“The akuma said that she was trapping lovers. Of course I couldn’t end up with Chat and of course I’m in this situation with  _ you _ .” Then she cupped a hand over her mouth and turned towards Adrien, whose shocked expression has faded into one of pure confusion. 

“What do you mean, Marinette? Do you—” he said, trying very hard to focus on her face and not on anything else that the girl wasn’t covering any more, probably due to the shock of what she had just said. But Marinette tried to cut him off, maybe to deny the evidence? And instead ended up saying,

“Do I... love you? Yes, of course I love you.” Then she heard her own words and turned deep red, her hands moving to her temples as her face grimaced in an expression of pure panic. Adrien gasped. “I mean yes, I love you. I mean I  _ do  _ love you very much. I mean not as a friend. I love you as a lover. As a  _ husband _ . I mean—” She choked. “I want to dieeeeeeeeeeeee!”

He looked at her suspiciously. “You  _ love  _ me? Not as a friend? As a  _ lover _ ?” He blushed, both for what she just said and for the embarrassment because his eyes had again caught glimpse of her breasts. When Marinette had shouted that she wanted to die she had opened her arms wide and shaken them strongly in a frustrated gesture, which had made her boobs bounce. ‘Little Adrien’ down there was running wild by now, too much boob to look at, and the fact that such a vision had been mixed with her sudden love declaration didn’t really help. At all.

She turned around and noticed where he was staring, again, and covered up. “And DON’T LOOK AT ME, I TOLD YOU! Oh, I’m so embarrassed! I loved you from the day you gave me your umbrella but I couldn't tell you. UGHHHHHH! I didn’t want to say that!  _ Please  _ shut my mouth and let me die in peace!” Her face had now the cringe expression that he had seen so often on her, most of the time addressed to him. 

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle. He would get back to the matter later, because this was new information and he wanted to know more. However, maybe it was better to change the subject, because she looked as if she was ready to faint; besides, something else she had said had raised his attention and wanted to dig deeper into it. “That doesn’t explain what we’re doing here together though. And what did you mean when you said that the akuma wanted to trap you here with...  _ Chat Noir _ ? I didn’t see you during the akuma attack!”

“I didn’t see  _ you  _ either,” snapped Marinette talking over him. “I was fighting the akuma with Chat Noir.” 

Almost at the same time Adrien continued, “I was fighting the akuma with Ladybug.” 

_ Merde _ . Where did that come from? He wanted to say that he was hiding and had listened to what the heroes were saying to the akuma, not that he was fighting with Ladybug! That was bad. Really, really bad. Marinette was a clever girl, she could figure out his identity! He tried to cover his mistake and said, “I mean, I was fighting the akuma with Ladybug. I pushed her away as usual to protect her and got trapped here. Hope she’s okay.” 

As he said that and slapped a hand on his mouth for what he had just said, he heard Marinette talk at the same time as he and it took him a moment before he connected his ears to his brain and really understood what she was saying, “I mean, I was fighting the akuma with Chat. Alya got caught and I got distracted. This is a disaster! Mon Chaton will think I abandoned him!” 

Adrien’s eyes became as wide as saucers, his heart racing a thousand miles per hour. He slowly turned around and met Marinette’s gaze. Her eyes were as wide as his, her face as white as a sheet. She was looking at him in pure utter panic.

“M’lady?” he said tentatively. 

“Chaton?” she said, as tentatively as him.

Adrien attempted a shy smile, not knowing how to react to stop her from panicking and almost unable to breathe. The surge of adrenaline rushed through his body as soon as the realisation hit. 

_ Marinette. Is. My. Lady.  _

_ Marinette. Is. Ladybug. _

_ Ladybug is  _ **_naked_ ** _ in front of me. _

_ I touched Ladybug’s  _ **_boob_ ** _! _

_ Ladybug has just said that she loves me. _

_ She. Loves.  _

**_ME._ **

Adrien could have combusted on the spot. But a quick glance at Marinette made him realise that she was maybe panicking even more. He saw her cringe expression getting always more cringe, her chest rising and falling, as she breathed strong and hard.

_ Her chest. _

_ Her—  _

The push in his groin was almost instantaneous. Bloody hell, wouldn’t ‘Little Adrien’ leave him in peace for once? 

_ FOCUS! FOCUS, ADRIEN! _ He closed his eyes trying to gather his focus back, but all he could see in his head were Marinette’s boobs. 

He was doomed!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” Marinette’s scream caused him nearly to jump out of his skin. Uh oh, he was  _ really  _ doomed. Her face was green. “OH MY GOD ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN!” She was looking at him as she screamed and he gulped awkwardly because tears were falling from her eyes. He didn’t expect that at all. She wasn’t just surprised, or maybe a bit angry. She had completely and utterly freaked out. Suddenly she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. “OH MY GOD ADRIEN DECLARED HIS LOVE TO ME HUNDREDS OF TIMES. OH MY GOD I REJECTED ADRIEN!” 

She started breathing hard and panting, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but due to the situation they were in, he feared that by trying to hug her while being naked it would have caused even more panic. She seemed to have calmed down a little bit, until she suddenly gasped and looked at him. Looked at herself. 

“OH MY GOD CHAT NOIR IS NAKED IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!” As she shouted, she became even more red, cupped her hands over her eyes and started whining. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to do something, even if most likely he would have needed to pay the consequences for it. Grabbing his courage in his hands, he bummed his way closer to her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped out of her skin and looked at him. 

“He-hey,” he started. “It’s okay. I’m not going to jump you or something, I promise, M’lady. Chat’s honour.”

“You won’t?” she asked in between sobs.

‘ _ I want to, sooooooo badly, _ ’ he thought, but he didn’t say it. He prayed that it wouldn’t spurt out. He didn’t want it to spurt out. Not now, when she was panicking so much. He took an enormous breath and decided to tell the safer truth. 

He shook his head. “M’lady, you’ve known me for over three years, would I ever do that to you?” It was the truth, still the truth. Not all the truth, but luckily it seemed to be enough. 

“ _ Why _ wouldn’t you? I WANT YOU TO!” she said and grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake.

‘ _ She does? _ ’ Adrien’s heart stopped as his eyes widened in surprise and he just froze. She also froze after saying that and looked as surprised as he did.

“What?” he managed to say.

She turned beet-red, let go of his shoulders and crouched in on herself, hiding her face in her legs. “Oh my God, what’s wrong with me?”

“What’s going on?” he eventually muttered after gulping awkwardly a couple of times to recover from the shock. Thousands of thoughts were running wild into his head and he was scared to death of opening his mouth in case any of those wormed their way out. 

“Why are we saying things we don't want to say?” Marinette lifted her face up from behind her legs as she said that and gave him a tentative look. “D-do you think someone is making us say things?  _ Controlling  _ us?”

Adrien sighed and shook his head slowly. No, what he had said was coming out of him. One hundred  _ fucking  _ percent him. “If that was the case it would save me from a lifetime of embarrassment, but I don’t think so, Marinette. I… huh, the truth is—” He scratched the nape of his neck with his hand and smiled nervously. “I said something I didn’t want to say because I wanted to protect my identity from you and lie. I wanted to tell you that I was hiding from the akuma, but instead I said that I was fighting it with Ladybug, which was the truth I was trying to hide. It’s  _ really  _ weird.”

Marinette gasped, her fingers moving to cover her mouth as she visibly shuddered. “That’s what happened to me too. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!”

“You mean the story that you love me as a lover and not as a friend?” Adrien gave her a cunning look. “Or the story that you want me to jump you?” He wiggled his eyebrows as his lips curled in a small smirk. He was feigning confidence, but in reality his heart was pounding madly in his chest. If this was a dream, please don’t wake him up!

Marinette however didn’t look very happy. She cringed and opened her eyes wide. Then she slumped her shoulders and looked down, sighing loudly. “Please kill me,” she muttered under her breath. “You should never have heard any of that!”

Adrien smiled softly and decided that she had been embarrassed enough. Better let it go for now, or she would never forgive him. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi there!**

**There you go, it was just impossible to keep the cat in the bag in the position they were in.**

**First of all I would like to say a million of THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. It really helped me cope in the last few days and I am ever so grateful to all you lovely people who cheered me up.**

**Why cheered up, you ask? Well, I had the very bad idea of advertising this story somewhere. The situation degenerated quickly and I was called horrible names and accused of being horrible things, just because I was depicting teenagers way over the age of consent in France acting like, well, teenagers. I got terribly upset, because I feel that I’ve done nothing wrong. But in the end, I decided that it wasn’t worth it, so I’ve taken off any reference to their age in the story.**

**So to all the not so nice people who said all those things about me… They are now 18. Ok? Stop worrying about a number on the screen and enjoy the story. I don’t want to talk any more about any of it and be warned, I will moderate and delete any reviews that will call me names or be disrespectful towards me. I can’t believe that, in this time and age, I need to take actions as stupid as this, but after all, if I post the story is because I want people to enjoy it, so if a number on the screen makes you upset, the number comes off, the age gets raised. It wasn't important what age they were to the dynamics of the story, as long as they were over the age of consent. So there you go. They're 18. Peace and be happy.**

**Back to business. Hope you liked this chapter and that you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments is what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Saturday or Sunday),**

**“Completely bare”**

  * **Confession time! Some very big truth will come out, since our lovely dorks can’t just keep their mouth shut.**


  * **We will learn more about how the powers of this akuma work.**



**See you for the next update at the weekend!**

  
**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	3. Completely Bare

###  **Chapter 3 — Completely bare**

Adrien sighed and scratched his head. There was something really odd about what had happened to them. As if there was something that he couldn’t remember. He put the palm of his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to exclude all distractions (especially the distraction that was panicking right in front of him) and think. There was something he knew he had to remember. But what?

Suddenly he gasped and looked up, snapping his fingers as a triumphant smile appeared on his lips. “M’lady? What did the Akuma victim say when we were fighting her? Something about not keeping secrets?”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown. She put a hand to her chin and started thinking carefully. “She… she said ‘Let’s see what happens when you won’t have any more secrets between each other’.”

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. Yes, that was it! “She also said that her name was Naked Truth, if I recall correctly. And that her power was to trap  _ lovers _ .” He couldn’t help but pause as he said that. He gulped awkwardly and diverted his gaze from the girl next to him as his cheeks dusted with pink. “To make them  _ make out _ and be truthful with each other.”

“ **_Merde_ ** ,” cursed Marinette. He looked at her in surprise because he had never heard her cursing before. She brought a hand to her mouth. “Whoops, sorry! Do… do you think we can’t lie at all here?”

“Well, I think that’s the idea. Let me try to tell a lie.” He got quiet for a few seconds and then looked at her decisively. “I love Chloé as a friend, but she’s so annoying that I would like to—” He sighed. “Yes, I can’t lie.”

Marinette squealed and then groaned. Then, she sighed and said, “Let  _ me  _ try. I made your blue scarf.” She looked at him sheepishly. “Uh, I  _ really  _ didn’t mean to say that.”

He scratched his head. “My scarf? The one my father gave me for my fourteenth birthday? What have you got to do with it?”

Marinette blushed profusely and hid her head again behind her legs. She went quiet for some time and then said tentatively, “I… Your father didn’t give you that scarf, Adrien. That was  _ my  _ present. I don’t know why you were told it was from your father.” She looked at him and Adrien stared back in pure disbelief and shock. She blushed more. “I should have chosen another thing to lie about. Like for example when I stole your pho—” 

“You  _ stole  _ my phone?” Adrien snapped.

Marinette gasped loudly, her hands reaching her temples. “This is TERRIBLE!! I have to keep my mouth shut!”

Adrien folded his arms on his chest and gave her a serious stare, furrowing his eyebrows. “ _ You.  _ **_Stole._ ** _ My phone _ ?” he repeated sternly, causing Marinette to blush beet-red and look at him sheepishly.

“YES. I mean, yes. Oh God, yes! ARGH!” She roared in frustration and panted heavily. Then she slumped her shoulders and looked at the ground, raising her gaze from time to time to give him guilty looks. “Okay, I get it, the  _ truth _ . Look, it was the day our statues were revealed. I didn't come to the ceremony be-because I was busy sneaking into the boys’ changing room and breaking into your locker to get your phone!” 

She stopped, probably noticing that Adrien’s eyes were so wide that they were ready to come out of their sockets. She blushed even more (if that was possible) and continued, starting to ramble, “Don’t look at me like that! I gave it back to you, didn't I? Alya had challenged me to invite you to the cinema and I had accidentally forgotten to hit the end button to the message I had left to your voicemail. I thought I had ended the conversation, and commented about my stupidity with Alya. I was calling you ‘beau gosse’. ARGH! I HAD to cancel it!”

As she spoke, Adrien’s irritation faded and his gaze went from shocked to perplexed to utterly amused. Eventually, he burst out laughing. “When we get out of here I will go to that Dildo woman and  _ thank _ her. What else are you keeping from me? Please tell me! This is great, Buginette.”

“No, it’s not.” She cupped her hands to her eyes and cried, but Adrien noticed that she didn’t deny that she was hiding other secrets from him. “I’ve never been more embarrassed my whole life. I’m naked. Stuck with you. I can’t lie to you. I’m telling you things I would never have told you, not even under torture!”

The sound of her sobs broke his heart. “Is it that bad to be stuck with me? You said that you love me!” He couldn’t help it, his voice cracked and the shadow of a tear appeared at the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it, but Marinette saw it and gently stroked his cheek.

“I love you, Adrien, more than words can describe,” she said, causing his stomach to flutter; although her face was turning purple, she kept holding his gaze with hers, “and that’s why it’s so terrible for me to be stuck with you here.” 

Now she lowered her gaze, bringing both of her hands to her chest. When she spoke, her voice was so shaky he could hardly make out what she was saying. “I-I’m having palpitations and hyperventilating. I feel so hot it’s unreal. I’ve always been  _ terrified  _ to talk to you about my feelings and now I’m saying everything that I have always been afraid to say, and I can’t even  _ embellish  _ it a little. It just sputters out, as I think it.”

Adrien stared at her in silence for a long time, admiring the contrast between the blackness of her hair and the pale complexion of her porcelain skin. Eventually, Marinette looked up and met his gaze, her cheeks catching fire again. 

“It’s the same for me,” he said. “The truth just comes out while I’m trying to say something else. And if I try to say it again, or  _ lie  _ again, it comes out worse and more embarrassing.” He brought his hand to the nape of his neck and looked up.

Marinette stood up and started walking back and forth, one arm folded over her chest and the other reaching to her chin, as if lost in thought and concentrating hard. She walked back and forth for a while, and Adrien had to look away, because his thoughts were certainly starting to focus on things he didn’t want to blurt out in case she asked him a question all of sudden. And ‘Little Adrien’ was getting out of control again. He took a deep breath and tried to think calming thoughts. But he knew it wouldn’t work. He internally pouted.

“So that’s definitely the power of the Akuma,” she said eventually. “Not only did she manage to dissolve our suits somehow, but we can't lie! Oh my God. I never realised what a liar I was!”

Adrien was focusing so intently on one of the fairy lights that decorated the black space they were trapped in, that her comment caught him by surprise and had to choke a gasp. But Marinette did have a very valid point. 

“Me neither,” he admitted, and sighed loudly. Then he stood up and walked towards Marinette, pulled her towards him and wrapped her into a tight hug. Marinette froze on the spot, and as she did that, he broke the hug and gave her a wary look. “I think that there’s more, Marinette. I-I wanted to hug you. I mean, I  _ thought  _ that I wanted to hug you and it’s as if my body moved itself. What I really wanted to do was say thank you for the scarf; it’s amazing to know that you made it yourself, it’s probably the best present I’ve ever got in my life. Better than anything money can buy.” 

He hugged her again but became a bit tense when she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms on the nape of his neck. “Uh, I can feel your...  _ boobs _ , Marinette; they’re pushing on my chest.” 

The sudden throb he felt in his groin told him that he had eventually lost his battle with ‘Little Adrien’ again, and the way she tried to jerk away from him gave him the slight suspicion that she had just found out about it, but he managed to keep a firm grip on her. “I didn’t say that I wanted you to move,” he added quickly, and then noticed her embarrassment and closed his eyes shut, as heat flushed to his face. No, he definitely didn’t want her to move; he didn’t want her to check up what that hard thing was, pushing on her thigh. “Uuuuuuuh, you’re right. This isn’t pleasant at all.” 

When he looked at her again, she was frowning. She moved a lock of hair that was resting at the top of his left eye and said it shakily, “You don’t look half as embarrassed as I do about being naked though.” 

Thank God she didn’t mention the other bit. He could handle that.

“I’m a  _ model _ , Buginette. I have posed for pictures nearly naked and have had to change from one outfit to the next in front of people on many occasions. It doesn’t bother me at all, normally.” The sensation of her nipples brushing against his chest at every breath she took was driving him insane, but he didn’t bring himself to break the hug. And the other problem was getting  _ harder…  _ to keep under control. Had she seen it, he would have wanted to die.

“Of course,” she deadpanned. “You look like a Greek God, why would you be ashamed to show off?”

“A Greek God?”  _ Now  _ he broke up the hug and looked at her eye-wide. 

Marinette blushed profusely and covered her eyes with her hands, sat down and hid her face behind her legs. “Please kill me!” 

He went down on his knees and covered himself up casually with one hand, while he put the other hand on her hair, causing her to jump and look up. “Be assured that it  _ does  _ embarrass me to be naked in front of  _ you.  _ I’m far from perfect, Buginette.”

“What? You  _ are  _ perfect!” Her eyes were as big as saucers and everything in her pose and in the expression of her face showed how much she really believed in what she had just said. 

Adrien felt his heart melting in his chest and smiled his Cheshire grin. “Haha, thank you. You don’t know what effect your words are having on my self esteem.” His face fell and he sat, legs crossed, using his hands and arms to cover himself. “But no, Marinette, I’m not perfect. I’m thin and skinny. Would love to have more muscles.”

“You must be joking!” 

Adrien laughed a sad laugh. “Thank you, but no.” He whimpered. “It embarrasses me to no end that you’re seeing me like this.”

“Hey,” whispered Marinette as she put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up. “I would never have thought I’d need to say this to Adrien Agreste AND the boy who jumps around town in a black catsuit that leaves little to the imagination, but there’s nothing wrong with you, Adrien. To me, it looks like you’ve got just the right amount of muscles.” 

He gave her a sad smile. “I'm glad that you think so, Marinette. I've always felt to be only a pretty face. And don’t mention the catsuit. Somehow it seems to make me fuller than what I really am. Tikki especially was quite generous with Mister Bug, I’ve never seen myself that muscular before.” He smiled softly at the memory, but his eyes became sad again, very quickly. “Even in the suit, though, Viperion was much fuller than me.”

“That's true,” said Marinette, and then slapped her mouth with her hand, her cheeks dusted with pink. “Uh, I'm so sorry!”

Adrien’s eyes hardened. “I knew it,” he hissed, but when he looked at Marinette again, he was surprised to see her glaring at him, a massive frown furrowing her eyebrows. Ok, what had he done wrong now? 

“You knew  _ what  _ exactly?”

“That you had feelings for Luka.” He gulped when he saw that her gaze had somehow hardened more. 

“ _ Of course _ I had some feeling for him. I would never even have considered going out with him if I didn't feel at least attracted to him. I'm not that kind of girl, you should know that.” 

He lowered his head and looked down. “Sorry, I didn't mean it that way.” He sighed. “But you must understand that it hurts to know that you thought he had a better body than me  _ and  _ that you were attracted to him.”

“I didn’t say that! Luka is a couple of years older than us, it makes only sense that his body is fuller. For God’s sake, Adrien! I just told you that I think you're perfect and that you have the body of a Greek God, didn't I? And besides, I was with him only for a couple of months, and that was years ago.” She touched his chin with her fingers and forced him to look at her. “He supported me in a moment when I was really down and I needed a friend.”

He knew that she was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. At least his little problem down south seemed to be doing better. “I am your friend too,” he muttered, gulping awkwardly. The look in her eyes became more distant, as if she was lost in a memory. A memory she didn't want to share with him. His heart died a little as he struggled to breathe.

“You  _ couldn't  _ have helped me,” she whispered under her breath.

He grabbed her hands. “But why? What did he have that  _ I _ didn't have?”

Her eyes went really wide as she started looking around in a frenzy. He knew that she would have usually just fled. She was in panic mode and he didn’t understand why. 

“He… he…” Her chest was raising and lowering at always faster speed as her eyes seemed to be wanting to come out of their sockets. She started holding her breath and he got nearly worried, but suddenly she closed her eyes and breathed a big, massive breath. “He wasn't…  _ you.” _

He frowned at her in utter confusion. “Excuse me?”

“I was trying to  _ get over _ you, Adrien. I couldn't ask you for help to get over yourself!” she admitted and he gasped. “You were dating Kagami at the time. I—”

“It didn't go anywhere, Marinette. True, I tried to date her for a while, but I never even kissed her. Properly, I mean. We exchanged the odd kiss on the cheek, or  _ on the upper lip _ a couple of times. But it never went past that. We were, and we are, good friends.” 

Marinette sighed. “It’s the same between me and Luka. It never went anywhere. I was with him only a couple of months, Adrien. We broke up after our class came back from New York.” He winced, and when she saw him doing it, she looked at him decisively and said, “There’s a reason why I’m in this situation with  _ you _ , and not with Luka. Don’t you see that?” He gave her a guilty look and then his gaze moved down to the floor. “I can’t believe that you’re jealous over me,” she finished.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” he snapped. “I’ve always been very clear in telling you my feelings for you, Buginette. And you’ve been very clear from the start, telling me about that  _ other boy _ .” He couldn’t help it, his tone became hard and spiteful.

She frowned and gave him a look full of worry. What was she worried about? Why wasn’t she saying anything? She was just staring at him, with that frown, as if time would just pass and they would get out of this situation in some magical sort of way. His frustration was growing every minute that passed. What was she playing at? 

Marinette stood up and started pacing the place back and forth. She folded her arms on her chest and started mumbling to herself. “I can’t believe that we’re having this kind of conversation when we need to find a way to get out of here.” 

She seemed to have forgotten that she was naked, as she kept brainstorming about their situation and her panic grew. She started gesticulating and moving around, completely oblivious to the fact that her boobs were bouncing up and down as she did, or that she had stopped at least five times right in front of him nearly waving her bum in his nose. 

_ ‘Mhhhhhhh—’  _ he wanted to cup his hands on that bum and squeeze it until she screamed. 

What on Earth had he just thought about? 

Was he going completely insane?

Again, she stopped in front of him and his attention was taken by the other side of her, which he couldn’t ignore because it was right in front of him. And her scent. Oh God!

There it was. ‘Little Adrien’ was back with a vengeance, it throbbed and sent shivers up his spine in a way he had hardly ever felt before. His heart was beating badly; his face felt hot and flushed. 

_ Look away.  _

**_Now_ ** _.  _

He looked around in a manic frenzy, trying to find anything he could focus his gaze on that wouldn’t remind him of the vision in front of him. With the corner of his eye he noticed that she had turned around again and was walking back and forth once more. She was talking but he hadn’t heard a single word. All he could think of was her bum and how he wished he could squeeze it in his hands.

“—en? Adrien? Are you listening?” The sound of her raised voice brought him back to reality and he gasped, looked up and met her concerned gaze. “What do you think then?”

_ Merde _ . She had asked him a question. He had completely zoned out. Had no idea what she wanted him to say. His gaze darted around the blackness of the room as his cheeks caught fire. “I love how your bum bounces up and down!” he spurted, and as he said that, he realised what he had said and his heart stopped. 

Panic spread on his very soul as he felt blood draining completely from his face. He was sure that if someone had pricked him with a needle, no blood would have come out. He could see that Marinette had turned scarlet. Her face matched her Ladybug suit. He had to do something to put the situation right!

“Sorry, I'm so sorry!” he shouted. “It's just... you have a great bum. I mean, I love your bum. What the hell I'm saying! You must think I'm a pervert now!” He hid his face behind his hands.

Marinette recovered from her embarrassment, as he kept rambling, and gave him a tentative look. “You love my  **_bum_ ** ?” she asked.

_ ‘Breathe, Adrien. You’ve said it now and you know that lying doesn’t work. You know that the more you lie the more the truth comes out. Better be honest.’ _

He glomped dramatically and stood up, looking at her straight in the eye and grabbing her hand, holding it in between his. Eventually, he said, “Yes. I—I love your bum, your pigtails, your bluebell eyes, the little freckles on your nose. I love your legs, your, uh, boobs.” He couldn’t help himself, he glanced briefly at her naked breasts and blushed. “I love everything about you, Marinette. My Lady. I love YOU.” He kissed her hand on the knuckles and met her gaze. 

Marinette blushed crimson and gulped awkwardly, but she gave him such a soft look that he felt his insides melt in a puddle of goo. “You—you never even looked at me before finding out I was Ladybug, I was always _ just a friend _ to you.” 

“That's not true!” He held her gaze and squeezed her hands. He feigned confidence (or at least he hoped he did), but inside, he was shaking so strongly he didn’t know how his voice wasn’t trembling. “I... you don’t know how many times I had thought you may be Ladybug because you were so amazing, so wonderful that it just made sense. That’s why I had called you my  _ everyday Ladybug, _ after all. But every time, either Plagg, or my self doubt, would change my train of thought.” He looked down for a second but forced himself to meet her gaze again. She appeared utterly stunned. “I—the truth is, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And... I didn’t want to love you because I felt that by loving you I was betraying Ladybug but,” he whispered, “I failed miserably and—and I’ve been lying to myself all this time.” 

The words just came out of him, fast and steady. He put a hand in front of his mouth and widened his eyes in shock—he just said something that even  _ he  _ hadn’t still realised consciously, but now that he’d said it, it made so much sense. 

He had been in denial for  **years** .

“Say that again?” Marinette had paled and her eyes had become increasingly wide the more he spoke; but it was the truth and as he said it, he knew that it was true. He wasn’t allowed to lie, after all; better take advantage of the spell instead of fighting it.

“I don’t even know  _ when  _ I fell in love with you, but I love you, Marinette.” He heard her gasping and smiled softly. “I think I may have loved you from the very beginning. I’m so happy that it’s you.”

She blushed and looked away. “Uuuuuuuuh!” She pushed him on the shoulder. “Don’t say things like this, Chaton, or I’ll end up believing you. You’re saying this only because you know I’m Ladybug. There’s no way that—” 

He shook his head, placed another kiss on her knuckles and was going to retort that it was impossible, when he saw her eyes go wide again. “Hang on a second,” she said suddenly, “You can’t lie.”

“That’s right, I can’t.” He sighed. “I tried to lie, and it didn’t work, remember? I just kept repeating what I wanted to hide. Like what happened to you.”

“Sooooooooo t-that w-was the t-truth?” He recognised that look she gave him. It was the same hopeful look that  _ he  _ had given to her, so many times in the last few years. The look of a broken hearted soul who was trying hard to hold on in their heart a truth that their brain hadn’t yet managed to accept.

“Yes,” he said decisively, then he brought a hand to the nape of his neck and blushed. “Truth is I hadn’t realised it myself until now. I’m an idiot.” He laughed softly. 

She joined him in his laughter and hugged him tightly, as she whispered, “We are  _ both  _ idiots, the pair of us!”

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello!**

**As you can see, the two dorks just cannot keep their mouths shut. It would be easy right? Just be quiet and get a plan. Nope, and this is only the start!**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and that you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Wednesday night GMT),**

**“How do we get out?”**

  * **They start fearing that the only way to get out of the bubble is by ‘acting like a couple’. Making out, whatever that means. I know, *facepalm***



****

  * **Marinette discovers how wonderfully calming is a cat’s purr**



****

  * **‘Little Adrien’ comes back with vengeance**


  * **Marinette has another screaming session. Why? Come back on Wednesday night ;)**



**See you for the next update!**

  
**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	4. How do we get out?

###  **Chapter 4 — How do we get out?**

It took some time before they broke off their hug. It was so comforting to be this close, to feel the warmth of each other’s skin and nearly listen to the mad beating of each other’s heart. But eventually, Marinette reluctantly pulled away and then smiled softly at Adrien’s pout and gave him a quick stroke to his cheek. 

“Any longer, Minou, and we would have melted together,” she whispered.

He pouted again. “Would it be such a bad thing?”

“Of course not, and I’m regretting my decision; I miss your warmth already.” She shuddered and hugged her waist. “But hugging each other, although very nice, won’t help us getting out of here. And Paris needs us.”

She saw him bumming his way behind her and sighed. But when she felt his arms wrapping around her and his chest firmly resting on her back, she couldn’t help but whimper in pleasure. He was so warm. 

“You can’t think when you’re cold, and neither can I. We can think and talk while I hug you.”

Marinette sighed again, but her lips curled up in a smile as she turned her head to glance at him. He was giving her such a lovesick look that she felt as if an electroshock was shaking her to her core. Her heart started pounding into her throat and she felt a weird feeling of wetness coming from between her legs. 

Instinctively, she shifted her body closer to him, and by doing this she rubbed herself against him, searching for the most skin to skin contact and enjoying his warmth. 

That was when she started feeling something hard pushing against her bum. She felt him stiffening and literally twisting his body on the side, but without breaking the hug, and the hardness disappeared. In her mind, she wondered what she had just experienced. She had felt it already once when he had hugged her earlier. Furthermore, when she dared give him a quick glance, she noticed that his face looked the reddest that she had ever seen it. Why? She wasn’t entirely sure, but she had read a few books and a few comics herself, and she started having some ideas as to what that could be. Her body responded immediately to what her head was telling her. Her breathing quickened and she had to break eye contact and look down, as heat flushed to her face. He buried his face in her shoulder and hair and she opened her eyes wide.

“Are you  _ purring,  _ Chaton?” she asked, deciding cautiously to not inquire about the hardness she had felt before. Even thinking about it was giving her shivers, making her catch her breath and making the wetness problem between her legs become even more problematic. Hearing Adrien’s content ‘aha’ caused her to laugh softly. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Such a touchy and needy kitty.” She reached with her index finger to scratch his chin, and he didn't say anything but hugged her tighter. Marinette couldn’t say that she too didn’t enjoy the contact, especially when partnered with the nearly cathartic feeling of the purr. It was so calming and maybe she needed it as well. 

She stayed quiet for a few extra minutes, deeply enjoying the closeness, but then she decided it was time to face the problem and find a solution. Without moving and without bothering to ask Adrien to break the hug (as she knew he would have refused), she started talking to herself. 

“So the question is: how are we getting out of here?” she wondered, not really expecting an answer. 

“The akuma victim was talking about her fiancé being a cheater,” said Adrien’s voice from next to her ear, causing her to shiver. He hugged her tighter. 

Marinette smiled and softly stroked his arm, wrapped around her midsection. “That’s right. She said that her fiancé had cheated and lied to her and that now he had no more secrets from her. Since she's been betrayed by her fiancé, maybe to get out of here we need to act like a couple?” She couldn’t help it, she felt all blood flushing to her face as her heart started beating faster. 

“You mean sorting out our feelings for each other?” he asked. 

“Well yeah, that. But—” She reluctantly broke their hug and turned around, facing him. “We’ve been doing it up to now and nothing’s happened.” She started looking with feigned great interest at a little fairy light in the distance. “Maybe talking isn’t enough?”

“M’lady are you trying to tell me that we need to—” He gulped and this was enough for her to give him a cautious look. His eyes had widened and his face was matching the colour of her suit. “—have  _ sex _ ?” He put a hand to his mouth and froze on the spot. 

Marinette’s heart stopped. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed. If someone had tried to pinch her, she wouldn’t even have noticed. 

“Ow! M’lady, my ears!”

“Sorry, Minou, but you startled me saying something like that. Oh God! I really do hope that it won’t come to that. Oh please no!” Her hands felt like ice blocks as she brought both frantically to her lips. The worst thing was that what Adrien had said made sense and she really didn’t want to believe it could be true. She had just started to be able to have a proper conversation with him and hug him… having sex was way beyond her current limit. Like  _ way _ ,  **way** beyond it.

Then she gave him a quick look and she noticed that his panicky expression of just a moment before had changed into something different. He was looking at her with a strange frown on his face. He looked almost  _ hurt _ ? She looked up and wandered around with her gaze, trying to figure out what could exactly have hurt him, and then she suddenly understood, and grabbed his hand. She saw him gasping and trying to take his hand away, but she held it firmly. Giving him a shy smile as she squeezed it gently. “Hey, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He pouted again.

“I wasn’t freaking out because I don’t want to—” She gulped. “—have sex with you.” His face became even more deep red, and she was sure hers had become the same colour, based on how hot her cheeks felt. She started fanning her neck with her hands. “God, I can’t  _ believe  _ I’m saying this, but I hate seeing you feeling rejected because there’s nothing to worry about, Minou, I—” She held her breath and turned purple as she said it, both so shakily and so quietly that she doubted for a second he’d heard it, “I d-do  _ want  _ to.” 

His eyes were so wide you would think they were ready to come out of their sockets. No, there was no doubt that he’d actually heard. She kept fanning her neck and face for a long moment, until the silence became so deafening between them that she had to say something else. “B-but j-just n-not now, not here, not forced to do it by an akuma. And besides,” she glanced at him shyly, “I-I have just b-barely managed to start  _ talking _ to you. Having s-sex would be a bit of a… j-jump, d-don’t you think so?” She slumped her shoulders and cringed, because his soft look was making her forget how to breathe. 

“I-I suppose you’re right.” He must be very nervous, she mused, because he brought his hand to the nape of his neck again. 

“I wish we could use our powers,” she said eventually. “I mean, we’re still transformed aren’t we? Our timer hasn’t run out and we haven’t called our powers in battle yet. And your hair,” she whispered as she passed her fingers, slowly, through his hair. Then a small smirk curled up her lips and she quickly messed his mop even more than it was before. A low purr escaped his throat as he smirked back. He seemed to have enjoyed that deeply. She messed his hair some more. “Your hair, I said, is still Chat Noir’s style, so  _ maybe  _ we can use our powers even if our Miraculous has disappeared?”

Adrien’s smirk widened. “I hadn’t thought of that; let me try. Cataclysm!” He looked at his hand and called his power. 

At the same time, Marinette said, “Lucky Charm!” and raised an arm up in expectation.

Nothing happened. The silence between them became even more deafening, as they looked at their hands in the horrible realisation that not even their powers could help them out. They were in deep trouble.

They both gulped in unison, but when Adrien turned towards her, he gulped a second time as he said it shakily, “M’lady could you put your arm down please? Your boob is right on my nose.”

“Eeeeeeeep!” Marinette never moved faster in her life. She put her arm down, bummed herself a few steps away and laughed nervously. “Ookay. So... our powers don’t work.”

Adrien sighed. “Seems that they don’t.”

Marinette felt panic hit her like a strong punch in the stomach; she kneeled into herself and hugged herself, rocking back and forth. “If we can’t use our p-powers d-do you t-think the akuma got our Miraculous? Did she give it to H-hawkmoth? A-are we doomed?” She looked at him, her eyes as big as saucers. “Are we going to be stuck here forever?”

“Buginette, calm down!” He breathed hard, trying to not let what she just said panic him as well. He tentatively rubbed her back. “I'm sure that it's not as bad as you picture it. Don't panic over something you're still not sure about, let's try to find a way to get out of here!”

Suddenly Marinette gasped louder and looked up eyes wide. “The akuma said that we need to ‘ _ make out _ ’ or stay trapped forever!” she squeaked, in a strangled tone of voice. Then she roared in anger and frustration. “Oh my God I can’t believe you are right!”

“Well—,” Adrien looked up and tried to think at what he could say that wouldn’t have been thought of as a lie. He didn’t want to panic her even more by spurting out some stupid, embarrassing truth. “Making out is a very broad word, Buginette. Maybe we have to  _ kiss _ ?”

Marinette’s smile was like a gift. It lit up her whole face and made him feel butterflies in his stomach and (oh no!) another throb in his groin. He internally cursed at the weakness of his reactions around her and hoped that Marinette wasn’t close enough to notice. He had wanted to die earlier, when he had clearly felt her stiffening as her bum had touched his hardened dick. 

But Marinette wasn’t even looking at him, as she happily slapped one of her hands with the other and exclaimed, “Oh yes! That's what couples do when they make peace right? They kiss! Just a kiss. Yes. Just a—” Then her eyes became again as wide as saucers, her mouth froze open as she continued, paling visibly, “OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO KISS? YOU MEAN A KISS...  _ KISS _ ? ON THE  _ LIPS _ ? NOT ON THE CHEEK?”

Adrien smiled nervously, a hand firmly resting on the nape of his neck. “She did say ‘ _ make out’ _ .”

Marinette panted heavily and closed her eyes, putting a hand on her chest.

_ Her chest. _

_ Her—  _

The further throb to his groin panicked him, because she was way too close to be safe. His heart went into overdrive, and his cheeks dusted in pink; he tried to move to get a bit further away from her. Damn, he didn’t want her to think he was a pervert. After all her talking about not wanting to have sex there, because they were forced into it by the akuma, all he could think about were her boobs. 

He groaned when ‘Little Adrien’ hit again, and turned quickly to see if Marinette had noticed his turmoil. Luckily for him, she seemed to be deep in thought and not paying him any attention.

“Well, I did kiss you already,” she muttered and then looked down to think about it. 

Adrien shifted his leg a bit further—she was looking dangerously close to where he didn’t want her to look. 

Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and started screaming again, “OH MY GOD!!! I KISSED  _ ADRIEN AGRESTE _ ! TWICE!” She grabbed him at the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes in pure and utter panic mode. Then she let go and cupped her hands on her mouth. “Oh dear. Of course, now Oblivio makes sense,” she muttered.

She was completely freaking out, he mused. Why was it such a big issue? He too had kissed Ladybug twice and he knew he had, and he couldn’t even remember, but he hadn’t panicked that much when he had found out! He had been happy. He rubbed the nape of his neck and chuckled nervously. Wait, why did Oblivio make sense?

“Well, yes you d-did,” he muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the thought that had slipped past him. “Is it really such a terrifying thought, to have kissed me twice?”

Her gaze softened and she cupped one of her hands on his cheek. “That’s not what I meant, Chaton,” she whispered. 

“What did you mean, then, because that’s what it sounded like? And what did you mean, about Oblivio?” He winced as he said that, afraid that she would say something horrible. 

Marinette looked up and he gulped noticing the softness in her gaze. “If we had de-transformed in the office block, before the final fight with the akuma, I’m not surprised I ended up kissing you when Oblivio took our memories away.” She saw his surprise and blushed as she continued, looking shyly away from him. “You still haven’t gotten it, have you?”

“What?” She heard the frustration in his voice and closed her eyes, taking an enormous breath, to then open her eyes again and holding his gaze.

“T-the boy I was telling you about when we faced Glaciator… was  _ you _ .” She heard him gasp loudly. ‘ _ Oh God _ ,’ she thought, ‘ _ he looks so lovesick _ .’ His initial dread, and then surprise, had quickly been replaced by a smile of pure joy. She could clearly see the emotions passing through him, as clear as an open book. 

“ **_Me_ ** ?” he whispered, still unable to accept the truth.

“You,  _ Adrien  _ you. I told you I have loved you from the day you gave me your umbrella. Even I can’t lie, Adrien.” Her heart seemed to be wanting to come out of her chest for how fast it was pounding. This was the moment she had dreaded for the past few years. The moment of the truth. 

“I have been very obsessed with you all these years. I’m sorry if I lied to you. Of course the pictures I have in my room are not there because I love fashion and the work of your father. I have already told you that I stole your phone to delete a message I had sent you. I have done even more. I even made plots to try to confess my love to you. Once I almost plotted to  _ kidnap  _ you.” She saw him giving her a look of complete and utter surprise and mockery. She sighed. Operation Secret Garden had been the biggest flop ever. “Uh, yes, sorry, don’t look at me like that, it didn’t work out obviously — Alya and the girls were trying to help, and they were most distressed about the outcome, but never mind.”

“Alya and the girls?” He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “You involved them too?” She nodded and he laughed softly. He really couldn’t imagine her and the girls trying to  _ kidnap  _ him, he would really have wanted to see them try. It was surely a bit of an exaggeration. He was itching to ask when that had happened, but Marinette hadn’t finished her confession and carried on talking, so he kept his mouth shut and listened. Very carefully. As if his life depended on it. This was great, he thought. Best day of his life! 

“That blue scarf your dad claimed as his present?” she said, “It was yet another attempt to confess, but when you were so happy because your dad had made you a present, I haven’t said anything to not burst your bubble. I made a beret for you and transformed into Ladybug in order to leave it on your bed and told you that it was from your fans in Brazil instead when you caught me. I wrote you a confession, but then got mistaken when I gave it to you and gave you Master Fu’s prescription instead.” She saw him hardly containing his laughter and shot him a glare, which made his smile widen. “I also picked up a Valentine poem that you had dumped in the bin in school and wrote another one back to you in reply, but forgot to sign it so you never realised it was me.” 

Adrien’s smile widened again, if possible, brightening his whole face starting from his eyes. “So that  _ was  _ you, I knew it!” he said and leaned his head back. Marinette was sure she heard his whispering ‘yes’ before composing himself again and giving her a cunning, Chat Noir-like look, as he continued, “The excuse of the fanclub in Brazil was rubbish, by the way. It took me literally two minutes to find out that it was a lie!” 

When both their gazes met, they both looked extremely embarrassed. Then Adrien’s hand took hold of her chin and forced her to hold his gaze for a much longer moment than she felt she could feel comfortable with. 

“So-sorry,” she muttered, “It was the only thing I could think about.” She gasped after saying that, because she could sense his intentions, and she was losing the ability to breathe all together. When he tentatively pressed his lips on hers, she felt like jumping out of her skin and stiffened up. He pulled back instantly and gave her a worried look. 

“Uh! I-I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have done that without asking.” He panicked and blood drained from his face and he moved slightly to not be in her personal space. 

The grimace in his face clearly showed that he expected her to tell him off, or slap him in the head. He certainly didn’t expect that, after an initial moment of shock, she started following him and moving again into his personal space, and placed a further peck on his lips, so quick that he would have missed it if he had blinked. 

“It—it didn't work,” she whispered, breaking his thread of thoughts. He looked at her in disbelief and frowned in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. Was she joking or something? How could a peck like that even be enough?

“M-maybe we need a more p-passionate kiss?” Why was it so hard to say it? He looked up and then grinned. He knew how to break the tension! He'd been doing it for years after all. He gave her a sly look and added quickly, “Come on, M'lady I saw the photos, you kissed me more passionately when I was controlled by Dark Cupid.” He sniggered noticing that his tactics had worked—she didn’t look any more embarrassed now, just frustrated and a bit angry, as she usually was when he flirted with her as Chat Noir. “And you didn't even know I was the boy you loved,” he added wiggling his eyebrows.

“ADRIEN!!” She gave him a murderous glare, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Her face matched the colour of her suit. She was so incredibly beautiful when she looked so flushed, vulnerable and embarrassed.

But he didn't want her to feel embarrassed. And certainly he didn't want her to feel vulnerable. He took hold of her hand with one of his, and with the other he reached for his cheek and gave it a soft stroke, starting from the cheekbone and going slowly down until he reached her jaw, and her chin. He heard her whimper and it strengthened his resolution. It was now or never.

“With your permission,” he said, and he pulled her towards him with the hand he held, tilted his head and placed his lips on hers. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello!**

**There you go, they're starting to experiment. It was meant to happen after all. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and that you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Saturday night GMT),**

**“The taste of failure”**

  * **The experimentation continues**


  * Marinette is afraid


  * Adrien is frustrated


  * Things don’t go to plan



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	5. The Taste of Failure

Adrien couldn’t believe the jolt in his gut that such a simple contact would produce. He felt as if an electroshock had burned his insides and based on the way Marinette’s eyes shot open the very second their lips met, he had the slight suspicion that she had felt exactly the same. But it didn’t last long enough. The very moment he had come to the resolution of putting his hands on the small of her waist and trying to pull her closer to him, she broke the contact and started looking at him with a big massive blush on her face. 

“It _still_ didn’t work,” she whispered, as she darted her gaze around and cringed. 

He looked around himself and gulped. “No, it didn’t,” he admitted. 

“What are we going to do?” Her voice had gone up a whole octave when she said that and her eyes had widened, as she put her hands on her mouth. “This is a DISASTER! We’re never going to get out of here!”

He sighed and moved his hands into his hair, trying to concentrate and think. “If I can be completely honest, I have no real experience on what ‘making out’ really means. I’ve never had a girlfriend before.”

“I thought you dated _Kagami_ for a while,” she deadpanned, giving him a doubtful look. 

“I told you it never went anywhere,” he said, clenching his fists in frustration. “We used to hang around, eat André’s ice cream from time to time, play some video games, challenge each other in fencing. That’s all. She did try to kiss me a couple of times, but I always refused, telling her that I wasn't ready. After that, she limited herself to quick pecks. Then she got fed up and told me she had found someone else, so we stayed friends.”

“Pretty much the same as what happened between me and Luka, then.” Marinette looked down and Adrien shifted his legs because his problem with ‘Little Adrien’ was still worrying him. He saw her frown at his evident embarrassment, but she just gave him a funny look and continued, “He played his guitar for me, brought me around on his bike, tried to kiss me on the lips a couple of times but I refused and kissed him on the cheek instead. He really wanted me to find clarity in my heart; he didn’t want to be a second choice, and I too didn’t want him to be. I respected him too much for that. When I came back from New York, I had to have a good chat with him because I couldn’t deny my feelings for you anymore.”

He gasped. “What do you mean? In New York? I messed up so much there. I gave up my Miraculous, and had to leave early. I was hoping so much that you would try to stop me, but you never did!”

“I tried!” she snapped, as tears suddenly fell down her cheeks. “You don’t know this, but I _did_ try. I… ran after your car. I tried to phone you but my battery died before I could dial your number. I jumped on a random bike and started hiking behind your car; but the rain made the tarmac slippery and I fell. I lost track of your car; and you were gone. I—I had just lost Chat Noir. I didn’t want to lose you too.” 

She covered her eyes with her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. His heart broke at the sight. He had known nothing about all this. He tentatively put his hand on her shoulders and started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her and calm her down. 

“T-that’s when I realised that I really loved you. It wasn’t just a crush. I _loved_ you. I couldn’t let you go—” 

His eyes were also filling with tears and he didn’t think; he hugged her. He felt her tense for a second in his hold but immediately after, she hugged him back. He squeezed her tighter. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“I know,” she whispered in between sobs, “but after that incident, I just couldn’t stay with Luka anymore. I didn’t want to hurt him more than I already had. H-he told me he would wait. But I told him it wasn’t fair, he deserved a girl who would love him for the wonderful person he is.” She broke the hug and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but didn’t move too far and stayed in very close proximity to him, allowing his hands to still rest on her back. “I haven’t seen much of him after that.”

“So… we both have no idea what to do, don’t we?” 

Now she moved off him, and gave him a good look. “I only know that I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of,” she gulped, “having full blown sex, but maybe we should get a bit more… _steamy_?”

“Steamy?” He gulped. Then he gulped again. 

“Well, Alya has told me… _things,_ you know, like using tongue in the kiss, bite lips and stuff like that.” She must have noticed that he was staring at her, because she suddenly blushed and cringed again. “Uh, not that I know what to do, but that’s what she said when she spoke about ‘making out’ with Nino.”

Adrien’s heart was pounding so madly in his chest that he started fearing it would come out of his ribcage. They exchanged a very embarrassed look and kept looking at each other for a couple of minutes. Then he cleared his throat. “D-do you want to try then?” he asked.

“Have we got any other choice?” She blushed deep red. Of course they didn’t. 

He frowned. “We may not have a choice, but… is it what you really want?”

“I want out of here, Minou. Paris is waiting for us to save everyone. If we’re stuck here, we’re not helping.” She grabbed his shoulder, a determined look in her bluebell eyes. But as soon as her gaze crossed his, the fire in her eyes dimmed and her frown turned into a cringey grimace. She paled considerably and the hand she had put on his shoulder started getting colder. 

“Okay.” He gave her a small smirk and cupped her cheek with his hand, gently stroking the border of her jawline. He waited another few seconds, but since she didn’t seem to find the courage to do it, he realised it was up to him. 

Again, he pressed his lips to hers, but this time after the initial feeling of fire and butterflies in his stomach, he managed to contain his shock and move before she could freak out. His hands found her waist and started to move up and then down again, slowly caressing her back with his fingers. He heard her moan and shiver under his touch, and his lips curled up in a smile, still glued to hers. 

Marinette felt his smile on her lips and didn’t even have the time to wonder what that meant as she felt his hands moving back down, until they reached her bum and clasped on it, giving it a squeeze. Her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss to move her head slightly back and frown at him. He smirked again, to her dismay, his hands still glued to her backside.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he whispered, a gleam of delight (and of something else she still wasn’t able to recognise) in his grass green eyes. “Among other things.”

“Y-you d-did?” She couldn’t help it, her breathing was catching. His hands squeezed her backside again and then moved almost reverentially on her thighs, and then back to her bum, and then continued towards her stomach. The shivers that ran through her core caught her unprepared. 

“You have NO IDEA!” Again, he leaned close to her but chose to not kiss her, but just rest his chin on the crook of her neck and continue whispering into her ear, “You don’t know how _difficult_ it is for a boy to see this beautiful girl, the girl of his dreams, jumping around in a skin tight suit in front of his eyes for years, nearly waving that gorgeous derrière in front of his nose, and not be allowed to do this.” He made his point by groping her bum again. “Sorry if this destroys your idea of the perfect gentleman that you had of Adrien, but I must confess that I’ve been lusting over you for the last few years, in _and_ out of the suit.” 

She gasped. “Do you mean—”

“Aha,” he said, cutting her off, “my devotion for M’lady was the only thing that was stopping me, Marinette. And the fact that I asked you on a couple of occasions if you liked me, but you always denied that you did. I’ve had a thing for you for ages, even before the trip to New York, but especially there, and after that. I think my heart knew it was you, but my brain didn’t want to accept the truth.” He smirked into her ear. “Every time I saw your curves I couldn’t stop my mind wandering. Your power to distract me has grown over the years.”

Marinette whimpered and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She couldn’t believe the effect that those words were having on her, not only because of what they meant, but also because they were spoked with Chat’s— _Adrien’s—_ voice. Adrien, the boy she had loved and pined for in all those years, was whispering sensually into her ear that he too had been lusting over her. She found it hard to believe! She could feel the hairs on her neck raising up and the goosebumps forming all over her arms as his hot breath casually tickled her ear, causing her to shiver. 

“Tell me, Chaton,” she eventually managed to say with a shaky voice, “What else have you always wanted to do to me?”

He squeezed her so tightly into his embrace that she clearly felt his heart going into overdrive into his chest. “Y-you m-mean... you wouldn’t m-mind,” he stuttered and she muffled an amused chuckle. 

“Try me,” she teased him, and then gasped because his reaction was fast. He claimed her mouth with his and pushed his tongue in firmly, taking advantage of the fact that, by catching her by surprise, she had left her mouth half open. 

Her half-strangled moan as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth seemed to drive him even more crazy, and so did the fact that she didn’t push him away—in fact, she responded to the kiss and started moving her tongue inside his own mouth, deepening the kiss even at her end. 

With a loud growl he pushed her down, ending up on top of her and let go of her lips only long enough to capture her lower lip with his teeth and lips and sucking on it. Then he let go even of that and started peppering her jawline and neck with kisses, licking and brushing her skin with his lips until he reached the crook of her neck and claimed it with his mouth, avidly biting it and sucking it, marking her as his. In the meantime, his hands were tracing paths all over her back and torso, and had reached her boobs and cupped one on each, squeezing them playfully and reaching for her nipples and causing her to squeal and arch her back. She grabbed his mop of hair and held it tightly.

“I want you so much,” muttered his hoarse voice on her skin as he traced a line with his tongue from her neck down to her breasts. His lips reached her breasts and feverishly sucking at her right nipple while his left hand was moving in circles over her left boob tracing it softly until the skin changed. Her nipple perked up, and he started stroking it playfully and finally squeezing it, following with his hand the same rhythm and routine he set with his mouth on the other breast. 

Emotions were running through Marinette like hot gusts of wind on a summer day. Her heartbeat was speeding up to the minute and the flame that ignited her insides was spreading like a wildfire throughout her core. The second Adrien sucked her nipple she felt like choking and lost all ability to breathe, her eyes springing wide open as waves of pleasure washed through her very being. It was an overwhelming cocktail of sensations, an electroshock that was burning her from within. It was too sudden, too filling, too much.

It was _too much!_

Too much. 

She froze on the spot, unable to process the rollercoaster of feelings that were going through her soul. And as soon as she did, Adrien stopped and propped himself up on his elbows, frowning at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice still hoarse, his breath merely catching as he panted loud and hard. She was panting as hard as he was, but her eyes were wide open and her teeth were chattering. She shook her head, tears sneaking their way out of the corner of her eyes. “Oh God, I’m so sorry; I thought you wanted it too.” 

Marinette saw the gleam of worry and disappointment in his eyes and forced herself to take a few long breaths. She closed her eyes and squeezed her fists, pinning herself up and sitting up in front of him. When she opened her eyes, her panic had greatly diminished, as well as the speed of her heartbeat. She moved her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. 

“Chaton, I’m sorry! It’s not your fault, you’ve done nothing wrong,” she whispered, her voice cracking noticing his sad look. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “What happened then? You looked terrified.”

“I was,” she admitted, “I didn’t know what to do.”

He smiled a sad smile. “Anything except... _that._ ”

“Sorry!” She looked down and blushed profusely. “It’s just… it was so much, so sudden. All my dreams came true in a second, I couldn’t believe what was going on and then it became too much and I just couldn’t, I couldn't!” She suddenly looked around and tears started flowing out of her eyes down her cheeks. “And we’re still trapped. Oh, I’m so useless! I shouldn’t have stopped you!”

She cupped her hands on her eyes and started sobbing. He leaned closer to her and wrapped her up in a tentative hug, and not feeling any resistance coming from her, he hugged her more tightly, squeezing her shoulders and giving soft pats to her back. 

“Hey, Marinette, come on; you couldn’t help the reaction you had. I don’t blame you. Maybe I was a little bit too… eager?” She broke the hug and he cupped his hands on her cheeks and forced her to hold eye contact. “I couldn’t help it myself, I want you too much.” 

She grabbed his hands and took them off her cheeks, so she could move her head and look down. “I-I w-want y-you too;” she blurted out, making him gasp, “b-but not here, Minou. I don’t want my first time— _our_ first time—to be forced on us because of the machinations of an akuma. I-I want to do it because we _choose_ to.” As she said so, she moved her hand and started stroking something nice and warm softly, until she saw him stiffening and eyeing her in embarrassment. She looked down to where she had put her hand and her heart skipped a beat. Her hand was gently stroking Adrien’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch. 

She jolted her hand away as if his thigh burned and gave him a cringey look and a smile. 

“OH MY GOD! **_SORRY_ **! I’m so sorry!” she cried out, holding her hand with the other.

He still looked embarrassed. “It’s okay, Marinette; you can touch me if you want. I don’t mind, you turn me on.” Marinette gasped at his words and his eyes sprang open as he realised what he had just said. He quickly added, “Uh, I mean, you have a real effect on me. You arouse me.” He blushed crimson. “Uh, what I mean is…” He pointed between his legs. “Look what you’ve done to me. UGH! No, _please_ don’t look!” He moved away slightly and buried his head in his knees, in embarrassment. 

Marinette gulped, and then gulped again. Although she had only caught a glimpse of it before he moved and took it away from her view, even she had learned enough (by reading books, and watching pictures) to know what he had pointed at. A massive _boner_ . She had been right all along. That was what the hardness had been both times he had hugged her. That’s why her heartbeat had gone into overdrive and why she had felt that wetness between her legs. For Christ’s sake, her heartbeat had caught up even now; her body was responding to what she had seen with the same kind of sensations that she had felt when he was making out with her. And what shocked her now was… it wasn’t _panicking_ her any more.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and he gasped and gave her a quick look. “Don’t worry, Minou, I understand, believe me.” The words were just coming out without her thinking, which should have worried her, but she was too much in autopilot to care. “I’ve done worse with the pictures I have of you on my wall.” She suddenly paused after she said that, exchanging a terrified look with him. “Uh! I mean, I pleasure myself while looking at your pictures.” She blushed deep red and as he turned around to give her a better look, her gaze fell again right where he had pointed at a moment before and her blush hardened. “Uh! Oh God, I want to touch you now, very much.”

“Really? Wow, do you _really_?” He bummed himself closer to her again, occupying her personal space and giving her a cocky and sly look. “I had a feeling it would happen. I told you that you would find my unmasked face irresistible, didn’t I?”

Marinette glared at him and pushed him on his shoulder. She glared even more when she heard him snigger. “Stop! I find even your _masked_ face irresistible.”

“What?” The shock on his face was immense.

“Oh dear!” She breathed heavily and looked down at her hands. “Better not try to deny it or I don't know what I'm going to say.” She sighed. “Yes, Chaton, it's always been hard not to feel attracted by you, especially since you kept on flirting with me every time you breathed!” He looked at her in pure and utter disbelief. “The only thing that was keeping me from falling into your arms was what I felt for Adrien. And… _Chat Blanc_.”

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello!**

**I know. Marinette is a bit *argh*! But I can’t help it, I think that this would be exactly her reaction. I know what you think, but she needs more time. Meh.**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and that you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Wednesday night GMT),**

**“Chat Blanc”**

  * **Adrien is again jealous**


  * **Marinette confesses her darkest secret**


  * **Adrien talks about his childhood**


  * **Marinette is ticklish and Adrien loves it!**


  * **They’re getting there, people. They’re getting there!**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	6. Chat Blanc

Did he hear right? Adrien’s eyes went wide. “ **_Who_ **?” he tentatively asked. 

“No! No no no no no! You shouldn't have known about this!” Marinette hid her eyes behind her fingers, panic spreading again on her face. 

“Who are you talking about, Buginette?” He tried to take her hand out of her eyes but she refused.

“No, no, no…” she muttered. “This isn’t happening, I had sworn to myself you wouldn't have to find out!”

He frowned. “Find out what? Who’s this Chat Blanc? What are you not telling me?” Adrien grabbed her hands and took them off her face, lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. 

She gave him a cringe look and blushed crimson. “Please don’t ask. It’s nothing you should worry about!”

“You just said that _he_ is the reason you weren’t falling into my arms. How does it make it something I shouldn’t worry about?” He glared at her. “Who is he? Tell me, Marinette.”

She stared at him.

“Tell me!” he repeated a bit louder, his hand grabbing her arm and squeezing it. 

Her lips opened up in a small o. “You can’t be jealous of Chat Blanc, Minou.” Her mouth curled up in a small smirk when he lost his angry outlook and his gaze fell, as his cheeks tinged pink. She just giggled and put a hand to his chin, stroking his cheek tenderly with the other. “You are… oh, Adrien, you really shouldn’t.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” His voice cracked. “It _hurts_ , Marinette. You’ve rejected me so many times and just after I thought that it had always been me and I wouldn’t need to worry any more, you talk to me about someone else. Who's Chat Blanc?” He couldn’t help it, he shouted it out, and her lips lost their smirk as she gave him a quick hug and then sighed, looking at him seriously in the eye.

“He’s your _akumatised self_ , silly Chaton.” The words came out as a low whisper, but she knew he had heard, because the blood drained completely from his face and he gave her a look of pure and utter shock.

“I've never been akumatised!” He whimpered in disbelief. That couldn’t be true, could it? Yes, sure, every akumatisation victim had always said that they didn’t remember what they were doing while being akumatised, but at least he should remember what happened afterwards, shouldn’t he? Ladybug consoling him? He should remember feeling desperately angry or sad; the only time he went so close to have a feeling as strong as that was when they were in New York, and he certainly didn’t remember Ladybug consoling him then. Only him going on a plane, and Aeon coming to the rescue and bringing him back to help his Lady. No, the more he searched in his memory, the less he could think of a single occasion he would have been desperate enough to get akumatised, except that once. 

But when he looked at Marinette, her eyes were full of tears and her expression was one of the saddest he’d ever seen. “You have, but not on this timeline.”

“What?” He was confused. What did she mean not on this timeline?

“It happened a long time ago, Chaton. Do you remember the day you saw Ladybug-me getting out of your room, and I told you that lame excuse of the Brazilian fan club?”

He nodded. “Yeah, the stupid excuse that took me only two minutes to suss out.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that much,” she muttered and blushed, giving him again a nervous smile. “You see, originally I had made an even worse mistake. I had _signed_ my present with my own name, and had left your room the second you came back in, not realising you had seen me. So you saw Ladybug-me leaving, but the present was from Marinette. You must have joined the dots in seconds.”

“To be honest if it weren’t for Plagg I would have joined the dots anyway,” Adrien said. “Plagg convinced me that it was impossible that Ladybug was Marinette and that maybe it was just a fan from Brazil who had given you the present and not a whole fan club. It sounded fishy, but eventually, I accepted it.” He sighed and was silent for a long moment, looking at the air in front of him as if living in a dream. Then he locked his gaze into hers, again. “I would definitely have joined the dots if Marinette’s name had been on the present. I nearly recognised your workmanship even without your signature. That beret was exquisitely done.”

Marinette blushed at the praise and smiled softly. “Thank you.” She looked down. “But I had to erase my name for a very important reason. Somehow when you found out that I was Ladybug, something must have happened that caused you to get akumatised. Bunnyx found me just a couple of minutes after I had left you that present. She told me that I had to save the future. She brought me to it, and—” She didn’t even try to stop the tears. They were flowing out her eyes and down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin down to her breast. “Oh God, it was terrible. Everything was destroyed. The whole town was under water. You had even Cataclysmed the moon!” She saw him gasping and added in a whisper, “You had Cataclysmed _Hawkmoth_ . And _me_.”

Adrien’s eyes went huge. “What? I would never! After what happened in New York I swore to God I wouldn’t touch a human being! I would never, not even on Hawkmoth himself!”

“Adrien, in that timeline we may never have gone to New York. You may never have deactivated Aeon. Things are weird when it comes to time travel!” Marinette said, her hands clenched into fists. She dried her eyes with the back of her hands and wiped them on her thigh. “I don’t know what happened and why you were akumatised. I only know what I could see, and what you told me.” She sobbed into her hands. “You told me that our _love_ had destroyed the world.”

His heart sank. That was impossible, it wasn’t true. He would never do that, would he? Yes, she was right, he hadn’t really broken a promise, because he may never have had the same experiences in the timeline she was talking about. But his Cataclysm had still murdered someone. And not just a random person. His _Lady_ . His _Marinette_! He couldn’t believe it. He had spent such a long time fighting his anxiety after what had happened in New York. Plagg had spent hours telling him that the Cataclysm worked differently on humans, that it wouldn’t actually kill anyone, only cause internal bleeding, which could be restored with the Miraculous Ladybug. Had he lied? What had happened exactly in that timeline?

“I can’t believe I could ever try to kill you.” His voice cracked. 

Marinette shook herself from her panic and desperation and gave him a good look. He was panicking too. She could see it in his eyes, the same desperate look he had given to her that day, getting in the car that would bring him to the airport. The same desperation that had caused him to give up his Miraculous in the sewers of New York. She moved closer and wrapped him into a hug, trying to give him now what she hadn’t been able to give him then—a shoulder to cry on. 

He pushed her away. “No, Buginette. Promise or not, I _can't_ have Cataclysmed you!”

“You did, Minou,” she said. “Me and Hawkmoth; we were both dead under the water. I fell in the water and saw what looked like statues of myself and Hawkmoth, and when I touched them, they turned into powder under my touch. You definitely Cataclysmed us. And as I told you, you said that our love had destroyed the world.”

“But how?”

She sniffed loudly. “You mentioned that your heart was broken.”

“I would never have been broken hearted because we loved each other.” He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look up at him, his gaze showing all his desperation, all his determination to be believed and listened to. He thought about it for a very long time, trying to understand what could have happened, why his heart had been so broken. “I would've been on cloud nine. No, the only way for our love to break my heart would be if you broke up with me.” He looked down, feeling vulnerable. He didn’t want to start considering such a possibility. The thought of his Lady accepting to be with him and then breaking up was too much for him to bear, even as a mere _hypothesis_. 

She gave him a disbelieving look and frowned, as if what he had said was a blasphemy. “Impossible. I would _never_ do that!”

“Really?” He beamed at her and hugged her tight. He felt the previous desperate feeling of gloom that was still clouding his heart dissipate instantly. His Lady would _never_ break up with him. The way she had said it melted his insides; even if they hadn’t been under a spell that didn’t allow them to lie, there was no way that he could ever think she wasn’t telling the truth, and this realisation struck him like a lightning bolt. 

For the first time since his mother had disappeared, since he had seen the face of his father turning darker, and the empty seat next to him at the family table; for the first time since then, he felt the hollowness in his spirit becoming full again. Because of Marinette. She was filling his emptiness, and he didn’t want to feel empty again. Ever.

She smiled softly and glanced at him shyly when he broke the hug. “Yes, Adrien. You're stuck with me.”

“What a lovely person to be stuck with,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. He hugged her tighter as tears started flowing out of his eyes. The sound of his muffled sobs caused Marinette to stiffen. She broke the hug and looked at him, a frown furrowing her brows. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Her hand reached his cheek and her fingers gently wiped the tears that had stained it. Then she repeated the same maneuver on the other cheek and smiled softly. “I’ve never seen you crying before. Even that time in New York you weren’t crying.”

He grabbed her hand with his and put a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Oh I was. You didn’t see it because of the rain.”

“Chat Blanc cried,” she mused suddenly. “He asked me to save him.”

“Not something an Akuma victim usually does.”

“Hawkmoth was dead, Adrien. Your akumatised version didn’t have any more guidance,” she said. “You looked so lonely, as if you were the only person left in the world. And somehow,” she added, “I fear you were. Who knows for how long. When you attacked me—”

“I _attacked_ you?” he snapped, cutting her off. He put a hand firmly on her chin, forcing her to look at him before he continued, his gaze locked into hers. “How could I have attacked you, if Hawkmoth wasn’t guiding me any more? I would never attack you, Marinette!”

“You wanted my Miraculous, because,” she mumbled, “you wanted to fix everything. That’s what you said. You wanted to make the Wish and fix whatever had happened. I asked you where your akuma was and you put my hand on your chest and said it was there. That your heart was broken.” Her voice cracked, tears spilling freely out of her eyes, as her hand softly stroked his bare chest, causing him to shiver. “Your eyes were icy blue. Cold. Crazy. I had nightmares for months of the madness I had seen in those eyes.” 

They were quiet for a very long time, not daring looking at each other, not daring moving. “D-do you think,” Adrien eventually said, “it can still happen?” His groggy voice sounded only as a low whisper in the silence.

“I don’t know.” She felt him hugging her and uttered a choked sob as his warmth embraced her. She needed this. This acceptance. This understanding between them. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For the lies. For not telling you. I was so scared, Adrien. I’m still scared. So scared. Master Fu was very adamant that we couldn’t share our identities and I took that advice very seriously. Seeing your akumatised version chasing after me and calling me ‘Marinette’ just strengthened that fear in my heart.”

He tightened his hold on her and started stroking gently her hair with one of his hands. “Do you think we will forget all this when Naked Truth will be defeated? Like it happened with Oblivio?”

Her heart started racing at the question. She moved her head and she felt his heart racing into his chest too. She hugged him tighter. “I’m not sure,” she admitted, “but I hope not. I’m tired of forgetting who you are.”

“I don’t want to forget either.” He sighed. “I’ve already forgotten the first two kisses we shared. As embarrassing as this is, I want to remember it. My life has been empty for so long.”

“How was it—before?” She hesitated for a moment, but then she continued, “When your mum was still here?”

His gaze softened and he started staring in the distance, trying to picture back those happy times in his mind’s eye. “There were good and bad days,” he said. “Father was always busy with setting the company up, and that had always been the case even when I was growing up and Maman was around. But… he was different. He would find time to spend with us, even if only once a week, or once a month. We would go on trips to the seaside and he would laugh at my mother’s jokes. She loved cracking a pun, and my father laughed every time.” He heard her muffled giggle. “Yeah, Maman loved to pun. I suppose that’s who I got it from.” 

“I love your puns, Chaton.”

He laughed softly. “No, you don’t.”

She looked at him pointedly, breaking the hug again. “Should I remind you, mister, that I can’t lie? If I say that I love your puns I mean it. I just think your timing is all wrong. You distract me.” She smiled at his distrusting look, but she curled back onto his chest and moved his arm in a way that it would wrap around her again. “Please carry on. So your dad liked your mum’s jokes?”

“He did.” Adrien sighed, getting again lost in his memories. “A few times we also went to London to see Félix and his family. You may not believe it, based on the first encounter you had with him, but Félix wasn’t always like that, he was actually a really nice kid when we were little. Once, we exchanged clothes and it took a whole weekend for Maman and Aunt Amelie to realise that we had swapped. We laughed for ages when we were caught red handed.” He smiled softly hearing her chuckle. “And Father wasn’t as controlling at the time. Maybe because he was leaving the ‘child stuff’, as he called it, to my mother. He was always in a good mood when I saw him and very seldom frowned.” 

He stiffened suddenly, and Marinette held on to him, forcing him to not break his hug. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

“What if it had been Father’s fault? I mean… he’s become more and more controlling as time progresses. What if he blackmailed you and told you to break up with me?”

She felt his heartbeat quickening as he continued, “Promise me you will never allow him to.”

“To do what?” she said breathlessly.

“To blackmail you. To force you to leave me.” His voice cracked and based on the wetness she was just feeling on her hair, she hugged him more closely, knowing that he was crying again. 

“Even if he would threaten to do something bad to you? Take you out of school? Lock you up?”

He laughed. “I’d like to see him try. Take me out of school — maybe. Lock me up? Seriously? I would Cataclysm the mansion if he dared keep me away from you!”

“Be serious now,” she said in between giggles, because his laughter was contagious. Of course she hadn’t thought that, Adrien being Chat Noir, there was no way his father could really keep him locked up. “He could send you away.”

“I have my power-up.”

“He could disown you!” She glared at him and slapped his arm because he was laughing again.

“Do you think I care?” He saw her trying to snap something back and smirked as he took advantage of her mouth being open to shut her up with a kiss. He felt her trying to wriggle out of his hold, so he took full advantage of her half open mouth and deepened the kiss, trying to show to her with his actions what he still hadn’t been able to make her understand with his words. The moan that escaped her throat the moment his tongue filled her mouth switched his brain off. He let go of her mouth, panting for air, and started to kiss her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the same point he had stopped earlier, to suckle again at the crook of her neck, deepening his previous mark. She moaned again.

“Promise, Buginette. Please,” he pleaded as he marvelled at how his hand was cupping so perfectly on her breast. 

_Her breast._

_Her—_

He didn’t even know how his mouth went on her perked nipple, but he definitely liked the sensation, like he had liked it the first time. And he definitely loved her reaction, as he started sucking at it. She gasped so loudly and wrapped around his back, her hands tightening on his hair and holding it as if her life depended in it. She didn’t tell him to stop though, and of course he continued. He breathed in her wonderful scent, as the unmistakable smell of her arousal hit his nostrils. 

“He’s your dad, Adrien,” she muttered between heavy pants. That caused him to stop sucking and his head went up, to look at her in the eyes.

“He’s my _father_ , Marinette. He hasn’t been my dad for a very long time. If it was a choice between him and you, I would choose you in a heartbeat.” His gaze returned to the nipple he had been sucking at, but Marinette’s hand pulled on his forehead before he could repeat his previous attack and forced him to look at her. 

“Do you think I haven’t realised what game you’re playing at? You cheeky little bugger?” He laughed and she couldn’t stop a small smile curling up her lips. “I promise, okay? Just leave my nipples alone. You don’t know what you’re doing to me every time you play that game.” As she said that, her face became the colour of a beetroot. “Okay, I didn’t want to say the last bit.”

He pulled her hand off his forehead and gave her a smooth look. “I just think it’s not fair that your left boob should feel… _left_ out? It would be a crime a gentleman can’t allow.” He saw her expression going from surprised to slightly frustrated to amused. Eventually, he repeated his attack on the other breast, and she started giggling in between moans, because he was also tickling her at the back. 

“I did say I loved your puns,” she said in between giggles.

“You did,” he whispered, his lips still wrapped around her nipple. “You can’t take it back now.”

She burst in a fit of laughter. “Stop tickling me then! I would laugh anyway!”

“Say it properly. ‘I promise, Adrien, I will never allow your father to make me break up with you, even if he threatened to disown you.’”

“Okay. I promise to never let your father, or my parents, force me to break up with you. But stop tickling me!!” He stopped for a moment and his lips left her nipple to claim her lips, hungrily. She whelped in surprise.

His gaze locked into hers as their lips parted to breathe. “That’s good,” he whispered, “although I don’t think your mum and dad would ever be a problem.”

She smiled softly at him. “Me neither. But just in case!” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing, “In fact, I bet my papa would be delighted to take you under his wing.” She looked up and when her gaze met his again, it was full of mischief. “Were you ever to really be disowned, my papa wouldn’t mind making what he’d told you as Chat Noir the day he became Weredad become reality, you know?”

He looked up again, trying to remember what had happened that day. “You mean… Adrien Dupain-Cheng the baker?” He laughed wholeheartedly. “I don’t think your kitchen can take it!”

“You wouldn’t make it explode any worse than you did when my dad got akumatised,” she said, in between giggles. 

He looked up again, and Marinette started getting worried when his gaze met hers again. The mockery was quite evident and she didn’t know what else he would want to joke about.

“By the way,” he sat up again, a hand firmly on his chin, a small frown furrowing his eyebrows. She could see the gleam of amusement in his eyes and she could sense that he wasn’t really frowning, but his acting worried her a bit about what the next punchline was going to be. His eyes became small slits in his face as he smirked at her and continued, “what about your declaration of love for Chat Noir that day? The one that caused your dad to be akumatised? The hamster called Loneliness. Seriously?”

She pouted. Looked down, and pouted again. Then she saw his hands getting dangerously close to her back again and blocked him with a move worthy of a ninja, looking at him decisively. “That was a lie.”

He pouted. “You’re cruel, purrincess. I had actually _believed_ you. And had felt terrible to say no to you.”

“I had no choice!” She made the mistake to drop his hands and gesticulate in frustration, and he didn’t waste time, attacking her back again and leaving her in another fit of giggles. “STOP! I thought you had figured out my identity! Stop, Adrien! I had to say something to break your thought process!” She couldn’t talk anymore, unable to contain her laughter. It was with tears in her eyes that she finally managed to finish, “And I had to hold on to my act. I couldn’t just sigh in relief because you said that you didn’t love me. My papa wouldn’t have been impressed.”

“But he _could_ have been not so impressed with _me_ instead, though.” Adrien pouted. “And get himself akumatised in the process,” he added. “That was fine, huh? He nearly killed me, Marinette!” 

Marinette found that pout adorable, and of course she placed a peck on his pouting lips, even just to shut him up. His lips immediately curled up in a smile. “Are you playing my game?” he asked slyly.

“Why not?” She held his amused gaze with her lovesick one. “Two can play it, right?” She moved two running fingers on his bare chest, ending up bumping his nose. 

“I would love to see you try,” he retorted with an amused grin. “I’m not as ticklish as you.”

“Oh,” she whispered sensually, “I had no intention to tickle you, mister!” She went on all four and started moving towards him. He gulped and bummed backwards, until he reached what was supposedly the end of the bubble they were in, because his back hit a wall-like surface. 

He gulped again as Marinette’s face stopped millimeters from his own. “W-what are you thinking of doing?” 

“I have a few ideas.” She smirked noticing that his previous confident attitude had immediately shifted. Deliberately, she moved her gaze from his eyes down, very slowly, making sure to pass under scrutiny every single ( _wonderful!_ ) muscle and part of his ( _gorgeous!_ ) body, until…

“Uh,” she muttered, widening her eyes in surprise.

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi there!**

**So… they had the scary talk. Hope you enjoyed it. And Adrien just discovered that Marinette is ticklish. And that she actually *likes* his puns. Marinette is so in trouble ^^**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and that you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In response to my anonymous reader on FFN, “mepuppypro”: looking forward for you to have an account, hun. You can apply for an account even without your phone ;)**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Saturday night GMT),**

**“Getting at it”**

  * **Self explanatory!**


  * **Oh, my dick. I told you I would have shown it to you**


  * **“It’s so _hard_!” “Was that a pun?”**


  * **“We’re not studying the anatomy of my dick, you know, M’lady?”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	7. Getting at it

“What is it, Marinette? Are you okay?” She seemed to be focusing on something behind his backside, so he turned his head, thinking that maybe somehow they had gained an audience of some sort. After all, his back was resting against the border of the bubble. Could the akumatised victim peek inside? But no, the surface his back was resting on was as dark as anything else in the bubble. He looked back at her in confusion.

“Yes, I'm okay! Just… oh my God, _it_ moves for real.” She moved her stunned gaze to meet his again and he blinked a couple of times.

“It?” He frowned and followed Marinette’s gaze as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers. It took him a minute or two to understand that she wasn’t staring behind his back, but at his crotch. He looked there and blushed beet red. Fuck. The very thing that he didn’t want her to see, she’d just seen it. He laughed nervously and tried to crack a joke to divert her attention from it. “Oh, my dick. I told you I would have shown it to you.” He smirked playfully and gave her a flirty wink.

Marinette turned crimson. “Don’t wink at me like that, Adrien, and lose the smirk. It’s too Chat Noir-ish to be on your face.”

“Maybe that’s because I _am_ Chat Noir? You better get used to the idea!” She gave him a lovesick look as he said that, and he felt his insides melt and a powerful throb down there that sent chills down his spine. He noticed then that Marinette’s gaze had fixed again on his crotch, while a growing blush kept creeping its way on her cheeks, and he decided to save her from further embarrassment by moving her face in a way that she would now be looking at him straight in the eyes. Not that it helped though, because her blush somehow deepened. 

“And yes, it does move. For real. It’s not just fiction. _It_ was quite pleased when you said you wanted to touch it. It’s quite ad- _dick_ -ted to you, actually!” He noticed Marinette's panicky expression and felt blood rushing to his own face. Not even the pun had lightened her up. Oh dear. “Sorry. Maybe I was a little bit too blunt. I can't be considerate when I open my mouth to say something and the complete opposite just comes out. It’s safer to speak exactly my mind.”

She glanced quickly at him and then looked away. “You’re right, I know you are. But it’s so _hard_!”

“Was that a _pun,_ M’lady?” Adrien looked up at her with a massive Cheshire grin and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“NO!” She covered her eyes with her hands again. “Stop saying things that make me embarrassed!” 

“I’m _not_ sorry about it.” He smiled sheepishly. “There, fuck. I can’t even say sorry when I don’t mean it!” He cringed. “And my father would kill me if he heard me cursing that badly. Fuck it, anyway!”

He folded his arms on his chest and pouted. They stayed for a while like that, in silence, until the silence became deafening. Embarrassing. _Awkward_. He gave her another tentative look: she was still covering her eyes with her hands. When eventually she put her hands down, she looked the image of embarrassment. But she was still peeking there, he noted.

“So… _do_ you want to touch it?” he spurted out, and instinctively put a hand on his mouth because he hadn’t really wanted to say that. However, Marinette did something that left him baffled.

She _nodded_. She frigging nodded. 

Adrien’s eyes widened as his heart went into overdrive. He saw her giving him one of her cringey looks when she noticed his stunned expression, and he thought she would have just panicked and shaken her head. 

But no, she _nodded again_. Holy fuck. 

She suddenly raised her hands to her temples and groaned. “Adrien, you have no idea how much I lust over your body.” Her face was getting redder and redder as she spoke, moving her shaky hands and tracing over his chest, to then continue to his face, eyebrows, eyes, and then stopping to stroke his lips softly. “I want to touch your abs, run my hands on your face, kiss your eyes, kiss you senseless, and yes, I want to touch you even there.” He felt his inside melt into a flame he had never experienced before. His whole face was on fire and he could feel with painful precision every single centimeter of skin that she had traced with her fingers. 

“And yes,” she continued, “I _also_ want you to touch _me_.” 

He couldn’t help it, his mouth went dry and he had to lick his lips and gulp awkwardly as she said that. Could she hear the pounding of his heart? Oh God, he felt as if his heart would explode in his chest. He sucked his breath in as the place around was getting incredibly hot. Or was it only him? He had to resist the urge of fanning his neck. She gave a quick glance at his face and must not have liked what she saw, because she lowered her gaze, still unable to lose her blush, and made a strange face that he hadn’t seen on her since Collège. 

She quickly added, “Although in this present moment of time I just want to dig a hole and hide, because I shouldn’t have listened to you and I shouldn’t have opened my mouth and spoken without thinking of the consequences!” She buried her head into her legs and covered her hair with her hands.

“What consequences?” He breathed out—he was hyperventilating and didn’t think he could take any more confessions, but he had to ask. 

“Y-you hating me and thinking that I’m obsessive and scary and not wanting to see me again ever and losing your friendship too,” she said, speaking from behind her legs.

He gave her a surprised frown. “And why would I do that? Marinette, I’m the one who would want you to do all those things to me, and more.”

Her face timidly emerged from behind her legs and she gave him a fearful look full of… _hope_? “R-really?” she whispered.

“Yeah.” To prove it, he picked up her hand and guided it to his abs. “There you go, they’re all yours to feel. Do your worst, M’lady.”

He regretted it for a second because Marinette seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. “Are you sure?” When Adrien nodded, she gave a tentative rub to his abs and he laughed. 

“That tickled a little,” he said. Then he looked at her with a small smile and moved her hand further down, locking his fiery gaze into hers. “Why do you look terrified if you want to do it?”

“I want to do it, but I didn’t think it was going to happen. Ever!” When he heard that, he smiled a little brighter and moved closer to her, so she could get better access. He left his hold on her hands and pinned his own hands on the mattress on the ground, smiling softly and trying to give her the most access he could. She started tracing his abs and his pectoral muscles, in a slow and timid motion that was quickly driving him insane.

“Uh, this gives me shivers. Look, I have goosebumps.” He had to say something, and his body instinctively reiterated it with a shiver that ran through his whole spine. Of course ‘little Adrien’ down there had a life of his own and Adrien had no idea what reaction Marinette would have had if she had noticed it and realised how happy he really was with her attention. 

He moved an arm near her face, trying to focus her gaze to something a bit safer; Marinette looked pointedly at the bumps on his skin and seemed to like the reaction because she looked much more relaxed now. She kept looking at his arm and moving her hand down. Oh God she was going to kill him with that slow, deliberate caress. She stroked his lower belly, causing more bumps on his skin and making him struggle to keep a straight expression. Then she moved on his thigh and he couldn’t help but hold his breath. A tentative glance to her face showed him that she was very tense and was still looking pointedly at his arm. She reached his knee and then went down South again. He released his breath as quietly as possible and gulped wetting his lips in anticipation, as her soft but cold hand reached the object of her previous curiosity. Marinette turned around so fast that he thought her head would snap from her neck. He gave her a sheepish smile.

She jolted her hand from his body and gave another pointed look there. “Uh… so it really changes shape?” She giggled in embarrassment. “It’s funny.” Then she looked up at him and noticed the odd look he had given to her and put her hands in a defensive pose. “Oh Gawd! I mean, sure, I remember sex ed at school so I-I know what an erection is. But I-I… Jesus I would never have expected that… you know, yours would do that for… me. That’s why it’s f-funny. I r-really don’t want to offend you, I’m so bad at this ‘being honest about embarrassing things’… thing.”

He picked her hand again and put it once more on his dick, making her grab his shaft and guiding her to give it a firm wag. “That’s how you do it, Marinette. I-I can't believe what you just said. Why _wouldn’t_ I get excited if you touch me? I _love_ you! Just looking at your boobs, or at your bum earlier on, had already driven me crazy. I’ve been there feeling embarrassed and hiding this boner from you all this time, actually. Of course my dick did any kind of somersaults when you touched it. Could you do it again? Please!”

She gulped and he saw her chest rising and lowering at a speed he didn’t think was humanly possible. He let go of her hand and expected her to just pull her own hand off and never come back next to him. Instead, Marinette surprised him again. Not only she kept her hand where it was, but she started tracing every bit of his penis exactly like she had done with his body a moment before. 

It was a slow, deadly torture. He found himself closing his eyes to take in every sensation that her touch was giving him, even the most minuscule. He was so starving for her touch that he instinctively jerked his hips towards her hand. He felt her hand moving away and opened his eyes wide, giving her a languid look full of want. 

He _wanted_ her. He wanted her so much. He wanted her to continue what she was doing. If she wasn’t going to continue he was going to go mad. “Carry on,” he said with a voice so husky he could hardly recognise it as his. He cleared his throat and repeated it again. Yes, now it sounded more like his voice. 

Marinette’s ominous smile was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. To be honest, any expression on her face would have been the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, based on how quickly his libido was increasing. He found himself staring at her boobs and wishing he could squeeze them and suck them like he was doing before. Another painful throb in his groin told him that maybe it was safer to not have that kind of thought. 

Fuck it. He didn’t care. He carried on thinking about what he would have liked to do to every inch of that glorious naked body that was on full display in front of him. God, he wanted her so much!

Suddenly, he felt cold fingers on his dick once more. He looked at Marinette and saw that she had tentatively started touching his shaft again, moving her fingers forward and reaching his glans. He saw her mouth opening up in a small o. “Your skin is different there, shinier. I never thought that it would really be so hard to the touch. Hard but at the same time the skin everywhere else is soft. But wow, the l-length?” 

“We’re not studying the anatomy of my dick, you know, M’lady?” he joked, trying to hide his embarrassment with humour. 

She shot him a quick glare, blushed deep red and continued, “Yes, _I know_ , sorry. Hmm, the l-length is so… _h-hard_?” She grabbed his shaft the way he had shown her a few minutes before and gave it a tentative stroke. The moan that came out Adrien’s throat left her baffled. “Wow,” she said, more to herself than to him. “You react instantly!”

He sniggered nervously. She wasn’t perfect but holy fuck, he loved it! “Yeah. It’s difficult not to. It’s very sensitive.” He felt his face getting warmer and warmer. And when Marinette gave a firmer, stronger wag, he moaned again. Loudly. That second wag was almost perfect. If she continued like that he didn’t know how long he would last. “Er... Do you want to _give it a go_?” he eventually asked, trying to shift the attention out of discussing the physical characteristics of his dick.

“Give what a go?” She didn’t take her hand off it as she said that, but started slowly fidgeting with his glans and he urged her to stop or he would lose his mind. 

“You carry on wagging me and I’ll t-touch you?” He saw her sucking her breath in and put his hands up. “If you want, I mean. I really want to touch you and make you feel good, Marinette. It would make me feel good too. If you d-don’t want to, it’s okay. But I hope you do. I would m— I m-mean... Fuck! I want to fuck you. Oh God! This spell will kill me. I’ll never learn!” He facepalmed in utter frustration. 

Marinette squealed. “I-I do want you to touch me. I mean, I _do_ want you to touch me. Aaaaaaaah! I d—” she started, but he put a finger on the top of her mouth to shut her up. 

“Shhhh, Marinette, you should have realised it by listening to what I said. You want me to touch you?” She nodded. His breathing caught up. “I-if that’s what you want, don’t deny it or you will only embarrass yourself more. Like I did.” 

He paused for a second and touched her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. He really needed to ask the question before he was getting his lower parts too out of control and was going to just take advantage of the situation without caring about anything anymore. He had read too many stories about it and he knew what he had to do. He didn’t want to force himself on her. He would never take advantage of her (or any other girl, to be honest). It cost him a lot to say it, but he tried to keep his brain out of his dick and focus on the part of himself that still knew what his values and his feelings of respect for his partner were. 

“So, I _know_ you _want_ me to touch you. But the question that is really pressing me at the moment is: do you _consent_ to me doing it?” She gasped. “I would love it if you did, but based on what we discussed earlier, I will understand if you don’t and I _will_ keep my rabid instincts all for myself. Ok, sorry. I meant it like that. Uggghhhhhh!” He facepalmed. “ _You know what I mean.”_ Marinette nodded so he continued, “Although it kills me, I respect your choices.”

“Would just touching you be like having sex with you, because in my mind it's different?”

He thought about it carefully. “Not necessarily, no, I don’t think so at least. Uh! I don’t know, I don't want to lead you. Truth is, it _will_ become very difficult to define the line between just touching and cuddling and real sex, I think. If I start, I don’t know if I will be able to stop. Because,” he groaned, “even just thinking about your hand resting on my dick that way is driving me insane.” 

She gulped awkwardly; then she gave him a tentative look and she shyly wagged him again. Adrien instantly moaned. 

“M’lady… does this mean that you consent to it? Because you’re being cruel if you don’t.”

She gulped a couple of times and nodded, igniting fire into his soul. But a couple of seconds after, she looked at him sheepishly. “I-I still don’t want to go through with it in full, Chaton. Do you think we will be able to stop?”

“Don’t know if I _will_ be able to, but I promise you I’ll _try_ ,” he said breathlessly, because she had given him another couple of tentative wags.

“Can you go faster?” he asked eventually. The look of plea in his gorgeous grass green eyes made her insides twitch. She tentatively nodded and did as he asked, starting to increase the speed of her movements, but got surprised when he leaned forward and nearly pinned himself on her shoulder, starting to pant heavily. “Faster,” he groaned and as she increased her speed, his right hand moved towards the place in between her legs. She froze on the spot. 

“Don’t stop,” he begged and she forced herself to get out of her panic mode to continue what she was doing that was having such an effect on him. He moved again tentatively his right hand to the middle of her legs and this time, Marinette spread her legs a little allowing him access. His whole body seemed weighing on her shoulder as his fingers started moving towards her sensitive folds, leaving her breathless. 

Delicately, he dipped his fingers in and she saw him licking his lips again, as his fingers started exploring every fold of her sex, restlessly. Marinette let out a choked moan she didn’t even think she was capable of uttering and she found herself leaning forward as he fingered her. But there was something strange in the way he was touching her and although even just his fingers inside her bits were causing her very thoughts to leave her brain, she couldn’t understand what felt odd.

“What’s wrong?” she asked breathlessly and had to muffle a giggle when she saw the deep shade of crimson his face suddenly changed to. 

“Uh, this is so embarrassing!” he muttered. “I-I haven’t got a _clue_ what I’m doing Marinette. I’m looking for your... _clit_ , but—can't find it. I-mean, I know roughly where it should be. From the pictures. In sex ed. But I have no idea what it feels like,” he admitted, vomiting his words in a very Marinette-ish way that made her giggle under her breath, as he blushed profusely again and looked away. So it wasn’t just her to be clueless. 

“Wow,” she said, taking her hand temporarily off his dick and moving it to Adrien’s hand inside her vulva. “It feels so weird to move your hand in my… bits.”

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she moaned.

“G-good. Is it that?” he asked when his index finger felt a little nodule that Marinette finger had started to rub through his.

“Ah, yes!” she said, letting a new moan escape from her throat. After the first moment of surprise, she moved her hand again towards his dick and resumed her firm wags, trying desperately to focus on anything else than his fingers, rubbing the most sensitive nodule of nerves of her body. A few moments later she joined him in the same position he was before, pinned against his shoulder, unable to breathe. “God, Adrien, I can’t believe that this is so different from when I do it. Y-your f-fingers are...” A new moan escaped from her throat and she blushed profusely. 

“Welcome to the club,” he said as breathlessly as she had. “I have no words. The pl-pleasure, right now. Uh, please go faster, Marinette, I’m so close!”

She gave his shaft a few more, faster, firm wags and then she had to raise a white flag. “I need to stop, I can’t feel my arm any more,” she whimpered.

“Neither do I.” He stopped his rubbing and Marinette heard herself moan in disappointment and flushed even more red. “What is it, M’lady, you’re missing my fingers?”

“Stop it, Chaton!” She pushed his shoulder and hid her face in her hands, but kept glancing at him from time to time in between her fingers. They were both panting hard and Adrien realised that he still must have the enhanced senses of the cat, because Marinette’s scent coming from his hand was sending big shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help it and, locking his gaze into hers, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers.

“Ew, you’re disgusting, you know?” she said, but he smirked at her and her knees went weak for the intensity she saw into those grass green eyes she loved so much.

“Why? I like your taste,” he replied. “In fact, I’ve read somewhere that—” He grabbed her by the hips and forced her to fall on her back. Then he rested his chin on the top of her knees. “Hum, would you open your legs for me, Purrincess?”

Marinette’s face went all the different shades of red he knew, until it nearly started to glow. “Adrien Agreste, what kind of stuff do you read?”

That made him blush too. “Y-you know, Marinette, I’m a _teenage boy_! Not a Saint.”

She whimpered again and cupped her hands on her eyes, but she relaxed her legs a little bit, which he took as an invitation to continue doing as he'd planned. With a firm gesture, he spread her legs open and placed himself in between them. Looking up to her face he could sense her embarrassment in her expression. 

Her voice trembled when she finally spoke. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I read a couple of hentai mangas where the boy does this and it really turns the girl on. And your scent coming from there is driving me insane. I want to eat you up and lick you until you scream. Badly. Can I?”

“I would never have thought you read that kind of stuff, but okay.” She squirmed and mewled loudly when he jolted forward, spread her folds open with his hands and started sucking on what he had learned was her clit. 

He stopped and looked up, licking his lips. “What is it? You said okay!”

“You caught me by surprise. You don’t know what your actions are doing to me.” 

His lips curled up in a wide Cheshire grin before he took his time licking every inch of them. “Good. I thought you didn't like it.” 

She moaned in anticipation as she felt her body vibrate as if shaken by an electroshock. She looked down South and saw that his hands were resting on her vulva as he looked at her and his fingers were stroking her folds fondly, giving her shivers every time. 

“W-what? Far from it!” She covered her eyes with her hands and whimpered. “I-I won't be able to l-look you in the eye _ever_ again after I s-say this but… _carry on, please_!”

He sniggered, as he resumed his licking and sucking. “As M'lady commands.” 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

***Ahem* it’s getting very hot in the bubble, right?! Soon they may need a fire extinguisher XD**

**So… I hope you have liked the beginning of the action. Now… on Ao3 this story will be published in its entirety. On FFN you have already started to see warnings. This time I have only warned you where the parts that I felt were a bit “too over the top” started and ended, so you could just skip them if you preferred, but I warn you that there will be some parts in future chapters that I won’t be able to publish under the M rating. So if you don’t already, please bookmark the story on Ao3 and follow it there.**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!** ****

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Wednesday night GMT),**

**“No more lies”**

  * **“This isn't fair! I can't do anything. I'm supposed to make you feel good too, right?”**


  * **“I-I may have read things too, you know.”**


  * **“I p-promise Adrien. No more lies, no matter how embarrassed I am.”**


  * **"Let's end this akuma, Buginette."**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	8. No more lies

###  **Chapter 8 — No more lies**

He heard her moaning and could feel her getting wetter and wetter, arching her back and nearly whimpering under his touch. 

“Adrien!” she whispered and then groaned in frustration as his tongue carried on its work. 

He just loved having this much effect on her. It was making his insides melt and creating a growing pressure in his groin. When he heard her uttering an even louder moan, he knew she was close. 

“A—Adrien, stop!” she begged all of sudden. 

“Are you okay Marinette?” he asked, raising his head to look at her again. 

“This isn't fair! I can't do anything. I'm supposed to make you feel good too, right?” Her face was a bright shade of red, but her expression was very serious.

“But you are. Doing this to you makes me feel good.”

“I-I may have _read_ things too, you know.” Her face looked like a tomato as she looked away.

He gave her an amused smile. “Uh oh! Is M'lady a naughty girl too?”

“Adrien! I'm _also_ a teenage _girl_ , you know. I read romantic books and let my imagination run wild while I pleasure myself and look at your pictures. Okay, I didn’t want to say _that_!”

“Interesting!” He smirked. “So I had heard correctly earlier!” His smirk widened. “What have you read in those books, and what do you do looking at my pictures?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She blushed, but after having cringed for a moment, she put a finger to her mouth and looked up. “Turn around,” she eventually said.

“What? How do you want me?”

“I want your legs here,” she said and showed him her shoulders, “and your face, well, where it is now.”

“Oh!” His eyes nearly came out of their sockets for the look of pure shock he gave her. “You mean you want to—”

She gave him a shy smile and a nod, so he did as he was told, turning around and placing his knees at the height of her shoulders while his head was still facing her legs. “Are you sure?” he asked, a bit breathlessly because she had started to fondle his cock. “This is making _me_ feel uncomfortable,” he confessed. 

“Positive.” She gave him a cunning smile and continued, “And _welcome to the club_ , as you said earlier. You looking at and eating up my bits made _me_ extremely uncomfortable.” Adrien gasped and made to sit up, but Marinette blocked him by grabbing his hips and roared, “But if you dare stop now, Minou, I will kill you stone dead.”

He hugged her knees and started laughing, one of those crystal laughters that come straight from the heart. “As embarrassing as this whole situation is, I love that you can't lie to me, Marinette.”

“Uh,” he heard Marinette say and he immediately got serious again and looked at her.

“What's wrong?”

“You're _wet_? Dripping?” He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t contain a soft giggle. She was so funny, all hot and flustered. And surprised.

“Yes, I suppose. You're also quite wet you know.” To show her what he meant, he dipped two of his fingers into her and brought them out, showing her the transparent sticky substance that wet them. 

“You mean it's _normal_?”

“It's called pre-cum. We did talk about it in Sex Ed.”

“Oh!” she gulped. “Yeah. I see.” 

He wanted to tease her more, but the words died in his throat as Marinette grabbed his hips and pulled him down. He lost balance and landed straight on her face, panicked and pulled himself up a little. 

“Sorry. You caught me by surprise.”

“It's okay, Chaton. That's where I wanted you.” The next thing she did left Adrien gasping for air, as a loud moan escaped out of him. She had put his dick into her mouth and given it a tentative lick. “It tastes weird,” she mused to herself. “But I don't dislike it.” 

That said she put it into her mouth again and Adrien started finding it very hard to concentrate, even on the easiest thoughts. He could smell the scent of her arousal from the position he was in, and the electroshock in his insides left him totally breathless. With the little bit of willpower he had left he went back to licking and sucking her clit, trying his hardest to not be carried away by the waves of pleasure that were running through his body. Her moans and her arching her back in reaction to it made him nearly come there and then. 

“Marinette?” he whispered suddenly, carrying on his rubbing with his fingers as she arched her back again. 

“Hmmmm?” 

“Are you okay with me coming in your mouth, because if you continue like that… uh, I’m getting so close.” He was panting heavily as he said that. Marinette stopped her sucking and they exchanged looks.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what it would be like.” She blushed. “But it does sound too much like sex!” Her face literally glowed red.

“Marinette, I hate to break the news to you, but I think that we've crossed that line already; when I asked you to open your legs and again when you told me to move in this position. About…fifteen minutes ago?” He winked at her, still panting heavily. This break in their activity was driving him crazy. He could feel a growing pressure building in his groin, a pressure that needed release. “I’ve no regrets. Best fifteen minutes of my life.”

“Likewise, Chaton, but I reiterate it. I _really_ don’t want to have sex with you just because I’m forced to.”

“Says the one who suggested positions from the Kamasutra!” He started laughing hysterically when she slapped his bum. “Ow, M’lady, do you like it rough?” 

“Ha. Says the one who goes around town showing off in a black cat suit!”

He turned around, placing himself in between her legs and moving on his elbows until he was face to face with her. “You know that the only person I show off to is you,” he said looking straight into her eyes.

“Mhhhh, you’re so lucky I can't lie to you!”

“I can't lie either. I mean it, Buginette.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again and his gaze met her beautiful bluebell eyes, the next words just came out without him even thinking about it. “You know, now that I'm getting used to speaking the truth to you, it's not embarrassing any more. It's quite comforting actually. Knowing that you can't lie to me at all and that I can't either. As embarrassing as it is, it makes me feel… that I’m being myself. Because I can't pretend to be anything else.”

“I agree, Minou. It's nice to know that everything you said was true.”

“Can you promise me something?” He saw her frowning but nodding, so he continued, “When we get out of here, can you continue to tell me the truth?” He chuckled at her panicky expression. “I solemnly swear that I will always tell you the truth in return. No matter how embarrassing.”

She was quiet for a long time, her gaze wandering anywhere except towards him. 

“Come on, Marinette. By now you should know that I would never think that you're obsessive and weird and that I would never leave you.”

“Really?” She asked shyly.

“Really. You won't get rid of this kitty so easily.” He chuckled and she chuckled with him. She then took a big breath and looked straight into his eyes with a determined frown.

“I p-promise Adrien. No more lies, no matter how embarrassed I am.” She gulped. “God, I can't believe I'm saying this!”

He sealed the deal with a soft kiss and a little bite on her lower lip that caused her to moan. And as he did that, he felt a surge of light wrapping around his and her body. In a sparkle of pink and green, he saw the polka dotted suit and mask reappear on her, and felt the comfort of his cat suit again wrapping around his body.

They both sat up in utter bewilderment. 

“Seriously?” muttered Marinette. “We didn’t need to make out then?”

“The akuma said ‘make out _and_ be truthful’ so maybe we needed to do both. Let's end this akuma, Buginette. I need to hide and finish myself off, and this suit isn’t exactly… comfortable when I’m in this state.”

She looked down at his crotch again. It somehow looked _clouded_? “I can’t believe it! Does the quantum energy work even down there?”

“Heh,” he said with a heavy sigh and smiled sheepishly. “That quantum energy saved my reputation too many times for me to count. But I’ve never been as uncomfortable as now, I need a release.”

Marinette nodded and gave him a firm look. “Oh, I know what you mean. I m-mean, I’m not uncomfortable, b-but… My whole body is screaming for something that my head is trying its best not to make it do! My parents aren't home for a couple of days by the way. Oh my God what am I saying?” She panted heavily and then blushed at his disapproving look. “Oh right. Okay. _Truthful_. I’ll leave the latch of my trapdoor open tonight. Aaaah! Gawd, I’m sorry! I’m so bad at this!” She looked away and blushed profusely. Then she decided to change the subject and added, “Let me see if our powers work now. Lucky Charm!”

She breathed better when she saw something appearing, but then looked in utter shock at what fell on her hands. “A… _condom_?” Marinette’s face became a deep shade of purple. She gulped awkwardly and only after a long, silent instant she dared throwing a couple of quick glances towards Adrien.

“What? As much as I would need to, I’m NOT doing it now.” He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away. Based on the heat that he felt on his neck and cheeks he knew that his face was probably the same shade of red (or purple?) as Marinette’s.

“Me neither. I thought we’d just use your Cataclysm to get out of here, now that our suits were restored! There must be another use for this condom, even if now I can’t see it!” A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. “Can you try your Cataclysm, Chaton? Please?”

“I will give it a go. And if it works, I’ll demand my reward later, how does that sound, Buginette?” He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I'll come to you tonight so we can continue where we've left off!” 

“Can't wait!” She whimpered at the peck and blushed when he made to kiss her again, but reluctantly, she pushed him back and closed her eyes to regain her focus. When she opened her eyes, she was again the fully determined Ladybug he had learned to know and love. 

“Akuma first, Minou. Fun later.”

“Okay. I'll count the minutes!” He sniggered at her embarrassment. “Cataclysm!” he then called and with a firm gesture, he destroyed the black mattress-like surface they were sitting on, releasing them from the bubble. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they emerged from their bubble, the akuma looked at them eyes wide. “Wow, that's surprising counting that you claimed that you weren't lovers, Ladybug!” She smirked. “Did you have fun?”

Ladybug groaned. “Shut up! It's none of your business!” 

The akuma smirked. “Are you still trying to lie about your feelings? Do you need another lesson?” She pointed the dildo gun at her again, but this time both Ladybug and Chat Noir were quicker and managed to jump out, dodging the hit and hiding behind a chimney on a rooftop. 

The situation had degenerated quite badly during the time they had been away. The akuma victim was surrounded by hundreds of black bubbles. At this rate, the whole of Paris would have been trapped. Chat Noir wondered how long exactly they had been out of the battlefield.

“If I try to shield us from her hit again, my yoyo will get trapped once more and become useless,” said Ladybug, breaking his thread of thought. 

“I could try with my baton,” he said, but didn’t feel very confident about it, to be honest. And he didn’t want to risk getting trapped in another bubble. 

“Don’t you even think about it, Minou. You can’t get trapped again.”

“I won’t, if I can help it!”

As he said that, the chimney they were hiding behind was wrapped up in a black substance and disappeared. They found themselves facing once more the dildo akuma, and jumped off, in separate directions this time. 

“Separating won’t work. You will still be trapped together! Just one at time!” the akuma shouted and threw another shot that nearly caught Ladybug. Chat Noir hid behind a chimney right behind the akuma. 

“Maybe if I jump on her from behind I can knock off the gun from her hand,” he muttered to himself, and was just about to do that, when he saw Ladybug jump out of her cover, a determined look on her face. 

His heart sank thinking that she was going to get hit, but he then noticed that she was holding her Lucky Charm in her hands, like the elastic of a sling, two fingers of one hand on the side of the hole and pulling it with the other. “Has nobody ever told you about safe sex?” she shouted and threw the condom at the akuma victim's dildo gun. The condom hit the target perfectly, wrapping around the barrel of the gun. The gun shot another hit, but the substance didn’t get out of the condom and just engulfed it like a small balloon. With a fast swirl of her yoyo, Ladybug grabbed the dildo shaped gun from Naked Truth's hand and snatched it from her.

“No!” the akuma victim cried when the dildo gun landed in Chat Noir’s hands.

“Ew! M’lady this is disgusting. You really enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?”

She smirked. “Payback time, mon Chaton.” 

He sniggered, keeping his disgusted expression, but broke the gun, releasing the butterfly. Then he let the gun fall near the victim and kept in his hand the Lucky Charm, holding it just with two fingers and eyeing it with disgust.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilise!” shouted Ladybug as the insect tried to fly away and a wave of purple energy wrapped around the dildo shaped victim, revealing a girl maybe a couple of years older than them, blonde hair combed in a long ponytail. She may have been a little bit overweight, but what made things worse was that she wore a cropped black dress that engulfed her and made her look bigger. 

Ladybug swung her yoyo to catch the black butterfly. “Gotcha!” she said as she captured the insect and then immediately released it back, white and pure. “Bye bye little butterfly!” she murmured, and then she saw Chat Noir passing the Lucky Charm condom to her, an expression of pure disgust on his face.

“There you go, M’lady. Ew. All yours.”

It was all sticky with that black substance. Gross. “Ew. _Thanks_ , Chaton,” she muttered and held it only long enough to throw it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted. It was with great relief that she saw all the bubbles at the back of the former akuma victim exploding and a lot of baffled couples reappearing, including Alya and Nino, who reappeared while kissing senselessly.

“Ugh,” the blonde ex-akuma muttered, her hands rushing to her temples. “What happened to me?” She looked at what she was holding into her hand, and after an initial frown she must have recognised the dildo, because she cringed.

“You’ve been akumatised,” said Ladybug, as she crouched down and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?”

The girl’s hazel eyes widened. “Ladybug?” She turned around towards Chat and her eyes widened even more, as a deep blush dusted her cheeks. “CHAT NOIR! Uh, I’m so sorry.”

Chat had to fight with himself to resist the urge to give her a massive hug. “Sorry about what exactly?” he asked. 

“What happened is not your fault,” added Ladybug giving her partner a curt look. “Hawkmoth has taken advantage of your moment of weakness. We know you didn’t really want to do what you did.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry.” She sighed and frowned at the object in her hand. “I came home today from my part time job and found this _dildo_ on the floor near the bed. It wasn’t mine, so I understood that the bastard was cheating on me. I got so angry! We’re getting married in two months.”

“So you mentioned, when you first spoke to us.” Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “Stay strong.”

“I don’t know what to do now.”

Chat Noir grabbed her hand and helped her up. “Look, I think you should talk to him and demand the truth.” He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “It did help me and Ladybug a lot, you know?” Then he moved backwards again and continued louder, “Maybe it can help _you_.” He winked and exchanged a look with the girl, who had blushed profusely when he had gone closer to her, and she eventually smiled.

“You’re right. Maybe there’s a simple explanation as of why this was there,” she concluded.

“And if there isn’t, it’s better that you found out now rather than after marrying him,” added Ladybug. 

The girl smiled and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. “You’re right. Thank you.” As she said that, Ladybug’s earrings beeped a bit louder and a moment later, Chat’s ring beeped too. 

“We need to s- _cat_ now,” he said, dropping her hand. “Will you be okay?” He waited for the girl to nod and gave her a two finger salute and a wink. 

“Bug out!” said Ladybug, also waving goodbye. They managed to get away and find an alley to detransform just in time. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Aaaaaand… there you go. They’re out of the bubble. Hope you enjoyed the action and the end of the akuma battle. Now… on Ao3 this chapter is published in its entirety. On FFN I have warned you where the parts that I felt were a bit “too over the top” started and ended, since the bit was at the beginning of the chapter and it was easy enough to skip it if you so wished.**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Saturday night GMT),**

**“Quivering in Anticipation”**

  * **“If he thinks I’m going to be satisfied with one small slice of cheese after all the disgusting mating rituals that we’ve had to endure, he can think again.”**


  * **“You’ve been burning a hole in the back of his head all afternoon.”**


  * **[Don’t do that to me, M’lady. I just walked into a lamp post. Ouch.]**



**See you for the next update!**

###  **If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,**[ **Miraculous Fanworks**](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	9. Quivering in Anticipation

Adrien didn’t even blink while the flash of pink light ran through Ladybug’s body, eventually revealing Marinette. He noticed that she was doing the same too, her eyes glued on his face as the mask came off.

“I knew it was you, but it was amazing to see nonetheless,” he whispered, not daring to speak louder, as if his voice could make Marinette disappear in front of his eyes.

“Likewise, Chaton. The most wonderful experience ever.” She smiled warmly. They looked at each other for a long moment, until something black zoomed in between their noses and Adrien was left staring into Plagg’s electric green eyes.

“All very nice, but where’s my cheese, _gamin_?” the little God of Destruction deadpanned. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed, rummaging in his inside pocket to reveal a slice of Camembert, which Plagg snapped out of his hands at lightspeed. The time between the moment the cheese reached his paws and the moment it disappeared into his mouth was so short that Adrien missed the action of the kwami by merely blinking.

“Is that all?” asked the black furball.

“Plagg! Let them have their moment,” whispered Tikki, zooming next to the black kwami and trying to pull him away.

“No, Sugarcube. If he thinks I’m going to be satisfied with one small slice of cheese after all the disgusting mating rituals that we’ve had to endure, he can think again.” Plagg crossed his paws on his tiny chest and glared at his red and black companion, who sighed loudly and then zoomed into Marinette’s purse, undoubtedly to eat her own snack.

Adrien felt his face getting very hot. “Hang on a second. Do you mean you two… were there?” Marinette’s face had turned a deep shade of red too.

“Of course, genius! You may have been naked, but you were still transformed. We’ve been with you all along.” Plagg smirked as the two teens became even more red in the face. “Come on, it wasn’t any more embarrassing than what you do every night in bed while pining over Ladybug.”

“PLAGG!” Adrien felt his face becoming even hotter. 

“Yes, _gamin_? What happened to, ‘I will tell the truth even if it’s embarrassing’?” The smirk on Plagg’s face widened, as the kwami’s electric green eyes looked at his charge with a gleam of amusement. 

“She didn’t _need_ to know,” he muttered under his breath, as his gaze fell. 

“Oh and instead you just _had_ to know what she does every evening while looking at your pictures, didn’t you? Call that fair?” He turned towards Marinette. “The things I can tell you, Pigtails.”

Marinette’s gaze darted several times from a super embarrassed Adrien to a super amused Plagg and back, and she couldn’t help it. She started laughing. “He’s got a point, you know,” she managed to say in between fits of laughter. “But I’m sure Adrien _will_ tell me, in time.” She winked at him, a devious smile curling her lips. 

Adrien pouted and then opened his mouth to say something, but Marinette looked at her watch and then exchanged with him a panicky look. “We can talk about it later, Chaton. We have five minutes to get to class!” That panicked Adrien too, as they weren’t exactly round the corner from their Lycée. So he grabbed Marinette’s hand and started running.

Obviously Marinette ended up being much faster than him. But she’d had years of experience in the fine art of running late to school, and didn’t have a massive boner in her jeans to make it very uncomfortable to run. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The school day dragged forever. Maybe it was because they had lost the habit of sitting down for the whole day listening to boring people explaining boring things, or maybe it was the adrenaline of the fight washing out of them? Marinette couldn’t help feeling restless. She kept twitching and moving from one bum cheek to the next, her fingers fidgeting with any kind of thing that she had on her desk. Every few minutes, her gaze ended on Adrien’s golden mop in front of her, and she would sigh and smile happily. 

“Are you okay, girl?” asked Alya after the hundredth sigh had left her lips. “I haven’t seen you having it that bad since the days at Collège.”

“Huh?” Marinette seemed to have woken up from a dream and blinked a couple of times before turning to look at her best friend. 

“You’ve been burning a hole in the back of his head all afternoon. How on Earth have you managed to lose all the progress you’ve made in the last few years? Are you telling me the truth about what happened during the akuma attack?” Alya wiggled her eyebrows to her and smiled cunningly. 

Marinette gulped, her cheeks dusting a soft shade of pink as she repeated the lie she had told Alya when they had sat down in the classroom again. “Uh, sure. Of course. I hid myself in a closet and stayed there until I saw on my phone that the path was clear. I don’t know where Adrien went. Why do you ask?”

“I will come to your house this afternoon after school to tell you all that happened during the attack, girl. That akuma was, how to explain, 18 plus only?” Alya smirked when Nino turned around and gave her a stern glare. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, she won’t know absolutely _everything_ that happened,” she told him loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for being unheard by the rest of the class and Monsieur LeRoy, their physics teacher. 

Nino’s embarrassed frown was so funny that Marinette had to fight with herself to keep a straight face, as she wasn’t supposed to know what had happened to them in the bubble, so there was no reason to laugh. But sadly, Adrien didn’t have as much self control.

“I heard you sniggering, Sunshine. What exactly is so funny?” whispered Alya, her eyes just slits in her face.

Adrien sniggered a bit more. “Well, based on what I heard on the news, I can only assume what you want to talk to Marinette about, Alya. The news didn’t show a picture of the akuma, but they did say it was quite a sight to behold.” He sniggered some more and turned around to look at the brunette. “I also read a couple of interviews with people so—” 

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat near his right ear. “Monsieur Agreste, would you like to share with the class what is so amusing about your conversation?” came Monsieur LeRoy’s mostly _un_ -amused voice.

“Uh… I—” was the only thing Adrien managed to say when his gaze met M. LeRoy’s stern glare. His face felt on fire. “Sorry, sir.”

“You’ve always been a model student, Monsieur Agreste, so I will forgive you this time. But don’t make me repeat myself in future or we will need to have _words_.”

“Sorry, sir. Won’t happen again.” Adrien moved back forward and opened his book, worriedly eyeing Nino’s side of the desk to check what was the right page, and picked up his pencil to stick into his mouth, pretending to pay attention. 

The rest of the lesson dragged on even more slowly. Alya passed a piece of paper where she’d written “sorry” to Nino, who passed it to Adrien. Adrien waves his hand to signal to Alya that it was okay. They didn’t speak much more for the rest of the lesson, but Marinette certainly couldn’t concentrate on what M. LeRoy was talking about. 

All she could think was the sensation of Adrien’s hands on her nipples. And inside her bits. His mouth sucking on her breast. The goosebumps that she’d had when he had been licking and kissing her neck and her bosom. The pangs of electricity running through her body when he had eaten her up. She wanted him again, she couldn’t tear her thoughts from what had happened in that bubble. She silently thanked all the Saints that the ‘truth’ effect of the akuma didn’t follow them outside the bubble. She wouldn’t have been able to survive the day if she’d had to tell the truth to Alya. Oh dear God, no. She had to fight the temptation of running her hands in his golden hair that was so close, so easy to reach! 

“—ette? Marinette?” She blinked as her brain switched back on enough to realise that someone was calling her. She looked around as if waking up from a dream, and her gaze met the worried brown eyes of her best friend. 

“Uh, sorry, what?” she said, blinking pointedly. 

Alya sighed and looked at her boyfriend in the front row. “I told you she looks off. Daydreaming again. You’re worse than Adrien today, girl. We spent the last five minutes shaking him up, to then realise that you too were in dreamland.”

“No, I was listening. Yes. Listening.” Marinette frowned and sat rigidly, trying to stay still and stop fidgeting with her hands. 

“Marinette, the lesson finished fifteen minutes ago. It’s home time, we need to go.” Alya’s words registered in a part of her brain, but the other part had caught Adrien’s gaze looking straight at her, and she was lost again in her daydream. 

_Those eyes—_

_Those…_

“AHEM. Marinette! I said we need to go! NOW!” shouted Alya into her ear. “Lose the googly eyes and get up!” 

Googly eyes? But that was enough for Marinette to finally stand up, mechanically, and start picking up her stuff. She dared give a glance towards Adrien and noticed that he was bearing an amused grin, but his eyes seemed to be glued on her. And she started feeling a bit hot under her collar. 

“Come on, move!” Alya bumped her hips on Marinette’s bum, until her friend finally finished to collect her things and walked down the steps to the front of the class. Alya put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and firmly guided her out of the class, then to her locker, waited patiently for her to collect the rest of her bits, and then guided her out of the school. “Will you be okay from here, Marinette? Do you want me to walk you home?” she asked then, looking evidently concerned. 

“No, I’m okay, Alya, sorry,” said Marinette, blushing profusely under her amused gaze. “I’m gome hoing. Uh, I mean, I’m going home.”

Alya frowned and messed with her phone for a second. “That’s another thing I haven’t heard hardly at all since Collège. I’m walking home with you, girl, I just texted Nora that I will be home late. God forbid that you start daydreaming again in the middle of the road and get killed. Come on, let’s go.” She grabbed her hand and started moving towards the bakery. Marinette could only follow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marinette knew that Alya meant well. She was actually grateful to her that she had walked her home, because she had risked a couple of times to get lost in her daydream in front of a couple of billboards featuring the newest _Gabriel_ underwear collection (Adrien’s abs looked so _enticing_ in those pictures! And now that she’d had an actual feel of the real thing, how could Marinette _not_ just stop and gawk at that wonderful vision?). Had Alya not been there with her, she would probably have been found at 3 AM, drooling in front of the first billboard. 

Instead, luckily now she was at home. Unluckily, listening to Alya’s rambing about her wonderful experience inside the bubble. Looking forward for dusk to come, so Alya would go and maybe a certain kitty would decide to pay a visit, as he had promised earlier.

At least, Marinette hoped with all her might that he’d remember his promise. Either that, or she would break his legs in teeny tiny pieces the following morning. Or if she had too many witnesses at school, maybe she could hang him up upside down at the top of the Eiffel Tower the following night during patrol. 

_Better not forget your promise, Minou._

_Yes, better not._

“—at’s how we realised that we couldn’t lie. Are you listening, Marinette?” Alya’s vibrant voice brought her away from dreamland again. 

“Uh, yes, Alya, sorry. You were saying?”

Alya smirked. “So very distracted today, Marinette. What happened exactly in that closet of yours? Are you sure you didn’t end up there with Adrien?”

“Yes, sure. I’m sure. Why do you even ask?” said Marinette and as she said so, she saw her phone vibrating and picked it up, to read the message she just received.

**Adrien: [Can’t wait to continue where we left, M’lady! :3 ]**

Marinette smiled softly as she read the message. Okay, maybe her Minou won’t be found hanging upside down from the top of the Eiffel Tower the following night. He attached a picture after the message of a cat with the nose in the cream. Ha. Pretty descriptive. Her smile turned into a smirk and she tapped to her contacts, clicked on Adrien’s name and changed it to Chaton. Yep. That sounded good.

**Marinette: [You better not get too hot and steamy during your fencing lesson, Chaton. Keep your energy for me.]**

The smirk didn’t leave her face as she eyed Alya, who was still talking. “Back in a minute,” she said and she walked up the stairs to the mezzanine that contained her bed, took a picture of it and hit send. Then she went down again, sat on the chaise near Alya and looked at her pointedly. “You were saying?”

“So Nino says, ‘What are we going to do now?’ and I look at him and point out that we’re naked, and also the red dim lights by the side of the mattress we were on, and say, ‘I think it’s quite self explanatory, honey. We have fun!’ I tell you, Marinette, that was the best akuma ever. You should have gotten hit, girl. You may have ended up in the bubble with Adrien.”

Marinette’s phone buzzed again. 

**Chaton: [Don't know about that... can't lower my guard for a minute here, or there won't be much left for you to play with tonight!]**

Marinette frowned as she opened the picture he had sent to her, portraying four girls in fencing uniforms, looking very stern and ready to fight. 

**Chaton: [My honour's being threatened, you know. I have a reputation to uphold. You don’t become the best student in M. D'Argencourt's class by just standing there looking pretty!]**

Marinette’s frown deepened. She would give him something else than his _honour_ to worry about. But suddenly, she felt her phone being taken from her hand and thrown away the other side of the chaise.

“Are you listening, Marinette? Stop messing with your phone!” said Alya sternly. Marinette sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

“Alright, so were you saying?” 

Alya raised an eyebrow. “How much of what I said did you actually listen to?”

Marinette looked down. “Uh, not much sorry. My… _maman_ was telling me about the wedding they went to, I got distracted.”

Alya brought a hand to her chin. “O-kay,” she deadpanned. “Then let me start again from scratch. I told you that the akuma looked like a big massive dildo…”

The conversation washed over her without Marinette paying much attention to it, but this time she took care to listen a bit more carefully. Well, she wished she hadn’t, because Alya’s attention to detail was devilish and her friend started describing what had happened in the bubble with such a fervor that Marinette’s heart sped up its beats. Nope. Listening to Alya talking about making out with Nino definitely _wasn’t_ the best way to forget about her make-out session with Adrien. Definitely not. The more she listened to her friend talking, the more her mind wandered again to the experience she had earlier. 

“I need my phone,” she said suddenly, getting up and picking her phone up from the place where Alya had discarded it. Alya stopped talking and looked at her, raising both eyebrows. “Back in a minute,” Marinette continued. She again climbed the steps to the mezzanine where her bed was. Alya saw her taking a picture of her skylight door. What was going through that girl's mind, she wondered. 

Up on her mezzanine, Marinette looked with satisfaction at the picture she had taken. She attached it to her message and wrote down underneath it,

**Marinette: [My latch is open, Minou <3 ]**

She saw that he had seen the message and was typing, so she waited for a sec on the mezzanine before climbing down, and luckily she did, because Adrien’s answer was,

**Chaton: [Don’t do that to me, M’lady. I just walked into a lamp post. Ouch.]**

Marinette pictured in her mind Adrien banging his head against a lamp post and laughed so hard that she snorted a couple of times. 

**Marinette: [LOL did you?]**

**Chaton: [Not funny, Purrincess. I’ll get my revenge later on.]**

**Marinette: [I hold you on to it, Chaton!]**

When she climbed down, Alya was looking at her with a curious expression. “Who are you texting, Marinette?”

 _‘None of your business,’_ Marinette thought, but instead she smiled softly and said, “My _dad_. He wanted to make sure that my latch was closed. You know, being alone tonight and all.”

“Oh, I see,” said Alya and Marinette saw that her friend was relaxing a little. “Actually, talking about tonight, Marinette. Do you mind if I take a shower here at your house? Tonight I’m watching the twins so I won’t have a lot of time to have one until much later on, and after the events in the bubble, I really feel that I need a wash.”

Marinette stood and went straight to the closet where she held her towels. She picked up a towel for Alya and made to close the closet's door, but then she looked at Alya and she opened it again, picking up a second set of towels. She wouldn’t have done it with anybody else, but this was Alya. They had shared the same bed and drank from the same glass. 

“Of course. The shower is all yours, take a towel," she said, tossing a couple of towels to her. "If you don’t mind, I’ll take a bath in the other bathroom. I too feel a bit sticky.” She then noticed Alya’s scrutinising gaze looking pointedly at her. "Eh, after the day in school. Yes. What are you thinking about?"

Alya gave her an even _more_ untrusting look, but she eventually thanked her for the towels. She went down the trapdoor, then proceeded towards the small ensuite bathroom in the bedroom of her parents. Marinette instead gathered a few things and walked towards the family bathroom in the hall. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**So now you know what were Tikki and Plagg doing while their holders were in the bubble. They were listening to everything that happened (with popcorn!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The sexual tension is growing and growing the more they’re far from each other. Hope that marinette’s home won’t explode when they end up there at last ;)**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I just wanted to take the occasion to wish all of you a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year. Just in case I forget about it in the rush of posting the chapter on the 23rd. Also, I have recently posted a Christmas One Shot. It's rated T, but it's my present to all of you for Christmas, hope you will like it. If you go to my profile you will see it just underneath this story, it's called "The Fortune Teller".**

**I have also been asked for permission for translating this story in Russian! I would never have thought someone would ask me this so thank you, translator! Hope the Russian community will like this story too :)**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out Wednesday night GMT),**

**“Exposed!”**

  * **Chaton: [Do you want me to come over tonight? Because at this rate, I won’t come, I’ll be dead. I just choked on my food. Badly.]**


  * **“Plaaaagg? Can I transform now? Like this?”**


  * **“Who’s Chaton?” Alya asked as her eyes widened in shock. “Ugh. Is he really coming here naked?”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	10. Exposed!

It was after a while that she had been soaking in the bath that Marinette picked up her phone and her hand went back to the conversation with Adrien. She smiled cunningly and raised an eyebrow at her phone. Of course, why not? She gathered a few bubbles to cover her body the best she could. Then she took a picture and added on,

**Marinette: [Getting ready for a cat visit!]**

A couple of minutes after she hit send, she heard her phone buzzing again. A quick glance at the message made her burst into a laugh. 

**Chaton: [Do you want me to come over tonight? Because at this rate, I won’t come, I’ll be dead. I just choked on my food. Badly.]**

**Marinette: [LOL. Sorry, Chaton]**

**Chaton: [No, you’re not sorry. Tell the truth, you’re laughing]**

**Marinette: [Touché. But I told the truth. I’m getting all nice and ready for you. Prefer knickers on or off?]**

**Chaton: [M’lady!!!! è_é]**

**Marinette: [XD]**

**Chaton: [*pouts*]**

**Marinette: [Aw, c’me here, Minou, I’ll kiss that adorable pout off your face!]**

**Chaton: [Adorable pout?]**

**Marinette: [Uh… well, we** **_have_ ** **promised to tell the truth, right?]**

**Chaton: [Wait. So you weren’t joking about the knickers?]**

A gentle knock at the door woke Marinette up from her reverie. “Yes?”

“How long are you going to be, Marinette? I could have had four showers in the meantime,” said Alya from behind the bathroom’s door.

Marinette blushed. “Uh, sorry Alya, I’ll be out in a minute.” That said, she stood quickly from the tub and proceeded to dry herself. After drying her skin, she rummaged in her drawers until she found a new body cream that she had recently bought. She opened it up and the smell of strawberries and vanilla hit her nostrils. Mhhhh that smelled nice. She proceeded to apply a generous amount on her skin. 

When she was finished and had put some clothes on, she grabbed again her phone and noticed that a certain someone had sent her a few messages. She looked them up and she couldn’t avoid widening her eyes at the sight.

**Chaton: [M’lady? Tell me more about the knickers!]**

**Chaton: [MARINETTE!!!!]**

**Chaton: [Okay, I’ll take a shower myself then. Need one after fencing]**

After that, there was the reason for her eyes nearly popping out. Adrien had taken his sweet revenge. In full display on her phone was a picture of his abs, wet and dripping with soap. 

**Chaton: [I’m also getting ready for you, M’lady. Can’t wait.]**

Uh… he couldn’t do that to her. Her brain stopped working for a second and resumed its activity only because Alya banged at the door again. Marinette looked around and suddenly, she smirked, her gaze eyeing her sponge cunningly. 

**Marinette: [Such a pity you're showering at home. I could have kept you company…]**

She attached a picture of the sponge and hit send. Then she came out of the bathroom whistling happily, her phone held by the hem of her trousers, her hands still towel drying her hair, her cunning smile still curling her lips. 

“Finally!” sighed Alya. “Should we get something to eat?”

oOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien had spent the whole day on tenterhooks. His boner had been coming and going—it had the very bad habit of reappearing the very second he started thinking about Marinette. Which was a lot of times, counting that she was right behind him and very often their gazes crossed when he just turned around to pick up something from his bag. While it had been easy to hide it during the afternoon lesson, he found it quite difficult to concentrate, and had feared to really embarrass himself during fencing. Luckily for him, he had managed to keep her out of his head long enough to go through the hour without major issues. 

Then, Marinette had the great idea to start flirting with him on the phone. And of course, he wouldn’t have upheld his reputation as Chat Noir if he hadn’t replied in the same tone. No way that his Lady was finally flirting with him and he could possibly ignore the fact. 

But his distraction cost him, because he hadn’t been joking. He really _had_ hit a lamppost on his way to the car (his bodyguard had checked him out to ensure he hadn’t gotten injured before allowing him in the sedan). And not only he had choked on his food for real, but the picture Marinette had sent of her in the bath had made his lower limb problem become even _harder_ to hide. ‘ _Fuck’_. And now he couldn’t think of anything else than how soft Marinette’s tits felt under his hands and how smooth her skin was, and how wet she had been when…

Okay, these thoughts were NOT helping.

Not helping AT ALL. 

“I need a shower,” he thought aloud and proceeded to get some fresh clothes and towels from his walk in wardrobe. He chose carefully what he was going to wear (he had a feeling that his transformation wouldn’t last long when he’d reached Marinette’s home), and then he went straight to the bathroom, got undressed and turned the water on. 

He needed a cold shower. A _very_ cold shower. Better if the water came from the North Pole as a present from Santa Claus. Yep. That probably would be enough. He moved the water setting to cold, and the sudden shock on his skin caused him to scream. He closed the water flow quickly and breathed better.

“Are you alright, _gamin_?” Plagg appeared from the wall and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah. The water was cold.” 

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “And why on Earth would you take a cold shower when this modern era has given you the commodity of hot water?” he muttered to himself. Then his lips curled in a cunning smile and his electric green eyes looked at him with a gleam of pure amusement. “Were you trying to cool your jets?”

Adrien gave him a deathly glare and turned the water on again, whimpering loudly underneath it. Plagg’s sniggers could be heard on the other side of the mansion, he was sure of that. “Shut up. I need it.” He whimpered again, as tricklets of freezing water were falling down his front and back. This was making his problem down South a bit more bearable, but it was causing his teeth to chatter quite loudly.

“Turn. That. Off,” he heard Plagg’s voice whisper into his ear, causing him to jump. 

“Plagg! You will give me a heart attack one day!”

“You were concentrating too much on trying to stop your teeth from chattering, _gamin_. It’s not my fault if the mere thought of Pigtails is causing your shallower instincts to work overtime. I don’t have this problem. That’s why I prefer dealing with cheese.”

Adrien tried to contain the chattering of his teeth enough to say, “You and your cheese!” but the sentence didn’t come out just right, sounding more like a chattering mumble. 

Plagg smirked. “Turn. That. Off. _Gamin_ , you’ll end up getting sick and Pigtails will be left waiting tonight.”

“No fucking way, Plagg. I will get there even if I have to drag my dead body up to the bakery,” he muttered, but he decided to change the settings of the shower and warm the water up again. The warm liquid that hit his body made him breathe a sigh of relief. He continued his shower absentmindedly, until he picked up his phone to check if there were any more messages. Nothing. Alright, maybe he too could play a trick on his Lady. He smirked and turned the camera of his phone on, taking a shot of his abs and sent the picture to Marinette,

**Adrien: [I’m also getting ready for you, M’lady. Can’t wait.]**

He looked at the message with a satisfied smirk and put his phone back, carrying on with his shower, until he heard his phone beeping again. He picked it up and his eyes went wide. Marinette had taken a picture of her sponge and had said,

**M’Lady: [Such a pity you're showering at home. I could have kept you company…]**

Holy fuck. She was going to be the death of him. Then, he looked up and smirked again. He turned around to ensure that the water was hitting his backside and not the screen of his phone and typed,

**Adrien: [That’s a problem that can be solved. Hold that thought. Will be there in 2. Naked.]**

He hit send and his smirk widened. “Plaaaagg? Can I transform now? Like this?”

Plagg emerged from the wall and crossed his paws on his chest. “Hate to break the news to you, _gamin_ , but you’re naked. And dripping wet.”

“So? Marinette wants to join me in the shower. I can’t let this opportunity pass!” 

Plagg’s electric eyes were always more unimpressed. “Let’s say that it _depends_ on the years of aging of that Camembert you already owe me…” He saw his charge raising an eyebrow and smirked cunningly. “Don’t look at me like that. I demand a very well aged Camembert for the horrible mating spectacle that I had to endure earlier.” He put a paw theatrically on his forehead and closed his eyes. “Oh, I will need to bleach my eyes! The things I heard!”

“Plagg,” said Adrien, raising an eyebrow again. “You don't bleach your _eyes_ if you _hear_ stuff.”

“Shut up,” snapped Plagg, his paws again folded on his tiny chest. “I bleach whatever. You spoke too much nonsense already.”

Adrien sighed. “Alright then, I will order your special Camembert tomorrow after school. Any other problem that can impede me to transform like this?”

“Except maybe feeling a bit cold when you get outside, not really. But you better check with your girl—” started Plagg, but Adrien didn’t hear him. He pushed his ringed hand forward and shouted, “Plagg, claws out!” Plagg was sucked into the ring mid sentence and didn’t look the image of happiness for having been interrupted. Not that Adrien cared. He didn’t even look at his phone. He turned the shower on again and then used his baton to jump out of the bathroom’s window. 

The chill of the evening hit him like a slap in the face. Bloody hell. Call that ‘a little cold’! He was going to kill Plagg stone dead!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chaton: [That’s a problem that can be solved. Hold that thought. Will be there in 2. Naked.]**

Marinette’s eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as all blood drained from her face. She eyed Alya worryingly and started typing frantically on her phone.

**Marinette: [Chaton? CHATON? Don’t you dare! Alya’s here! Stay exactly where you are!]**

She hit send and looked anxiously at her screen. Nothing. Not even little dots to say that he was typing. ‘ _Merde!’_ She waited another few seconds, but nothing happened.

**Marinette: [Chaton? Are you still around? Please read!]**

Her heart was by now pounding into her throat, and she literally jumped out of her skin when Alya asked her, “Are you okay girl? You look pale.”

She put a hand to her chest, trying to calm down the mad beating of her heart and she breathed heavily. “Yes, I’m okay. Didn’t you need to go home to mind the twins?”

“Nah. I can wait a bit longer and finish my sandwiches.”

Marinette eyed her phone again. Still no answer. _Shoot_. He must be close by now. The mental image of a naked Adrien coming though her skylight door while Alya was still in the room caused her heart to stop. 

Okay, a naked Adrien coming through her skylight door would have made her heart stop anyway, but with the added complication of Alya being there, even more so. 

She quickly rummaged into one of the drawers of her desk and took out some clear film, then fiddled with the sandwiches that were on Alya’s plate and wrapped them with it. “There you go. You can finish these at home. Now if you don’t mind—” she said, putting the sandwiches into Alya’s backpack, but Alya gave her a distrustful glare.

“What’s the sudden rush?” she asked. “You look terrified, Marinette. What’s going on?”

“N-nothing, absolutely nothing. I-I’m j-just t-tired. It was a l-long d-day. N-need to s-sleep.”

“Sure. And of course I believe you.” Suddenly, a soft noise came from the balcony over Marinette's room. If possible, Marinette’s face became even whiter. Alya took advantage of the second that her friend was eyeing her skylight with terror to move forward and snatch Marinette’s phone from her hand. Marinette’s face had gotten a greyish-greenish complexion when she turned around to look at her again.

“Alya! Give me my phone back!”

“Nope,” she said. “What are you hiding from me, Marinette?” She stood up and raised the hand she was holding the phone up high, so that Marinette couldn’t reach it. 

“ _Please_ give me my phone back!” Marinette was trying her hardest to catch Alya’s hand and get her phone, but Alya stood tall and spread her legs to gain better balance and prevent Marinette from tipping her over. Then, she started looking at her screen.

“Who’s Chaton?” Alya asked as her eyes widened in shock. “Ugh. Is he really coming here naked?”

“ALYA!” Marinette shouted. “That’s a _personal_ conversation!”

Alya put down the hand that held Marinette’s phone, but made sure to keep a strong hold of it so that her friend wouldn’t be able to get it back. She looked at Marinette sternly. “I’m your _best friend_ , Marinette. I’ve been here supporting you all this time with Adrien and what do you do? You find yourself a boyfriend without telling me? And you also lie blatantly to me. Unless this Chaton is your _mum_ and _dad_!”

“No, it’s not…” started Marinette, but Alya moved her gaze back to the conversation and started scrolling up. “Please, no!”

Alya glared at her again, but kept moving the conversation backwards. “Uh, well. He does have nice abs!” She noticed that Marinette was getting really red in the face and seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. “Come on, Marinette, what do you think? That’s nothing I haven’t seen. Although I must admit that your boyfriend’s abs are better than those of mine. But don’t tell Nino, he may get upset.”

Alya kept moving the conversation up and now was effectively reading it. “Uh, can I ask why is he calling you _M’lady_ ?” she said, more to herself than to Marinette. But just one more scroll and her eyes widened again as she saw the picture of the four girls in fencing uniforms, and the message underneath it. “Why do I have the feeling that I saw those very abs in the latest underwear ad from _Gabriel_?”

Marinette became beet red up to her neck, her expression matching the cringe look she used to give Adrien when they were in Collège. 

“There’s only _one boy_ who's the best student in M. D'Argencourt's class. Now I’m going to ask once more and I want you to be honest with me, Marinette. Were you hit by that akuma today? Did you end up in the bubble with Adrien?” 

But then, Alya scrolled enough to reach the picture of Marinette’s skylight door. “Marinette? Why are you telling Adrien that you’ll leave your skylight door open? He’s not—” Alya’s eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as the wheels in her brain began to turn. Marinette saw her mouthing ‘chaton’ and ‘m’lady’ and then opening her mouth in a small o. She eyed the skylight door worriedly now, and gave Marinette her phone back. As if she had called for it, there was a soft knock coming from the very window Alya had just looked at. 

“Uuuuuh, I think it’s time for me to go, what do you think, Marinette?” Alya shouted that sentence so loudly that Marinette feared her parents had heard her in Marseille. She stood up mechanically and started walking a bit stiffly towards the trapdoor, but before heading downstairs, she gave one more look at Marinette, her eyes now small slits in her face. 

“I can't believe that my two ships were just one…” she said with a scolding tone to her voice. But then, a big smile curled her lips as she added excitedly, “and they’re both sailing!” 

She rummaged in her bag and took out a condom that she passed to a very crimson faced Marinette. Then she frowned and picked up another two, which she also passed to her super embarrassed friend. “There. In case he was so eager that he forgot about it. Better safe than sorry. And… I want a _detailed_ report, girl. Both on what happened in that bubble and what will happen here tonight. See ya!”

That said, she walked downstairs and left.

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**There you go so… whops, Alya knows! I know, I know, I hear you. Alya was a bit unfair. But I did have friends in real life who acted this way, so I don’t think it’s very unlikely that she also could. After all, Marinette had been texting on her phone all afternoon completely ignoring her, so she thought of taking her sweet revenge. Little she knew that she was going to win the bingo (and the lotto, and the Euromillion too…) by doing it!**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Unfortunately I need to inform you that I won’t be able to publish the next chapter on Saturday this week.** **It’s St Stephen's day (or Boxing Day, depending on where you live) and I’m having family around. It would be very rude of me to forget about my guests to upload a new chapter. And when they leave, I’m going to be so tired that I doubt I will be able to post. I will try to post the chapter on Sunday, but if I don’t manage to, I’ll post it next Wednesday. Sorry about the delay right when the good stuff is coming. But Christmas is Christmas! Have a really nice Christmas guys, and I will see you when it’s all over with the new chapter!**

**Hope you’re going anyway to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out either on Sunday or on Wednesday night GMT),**

**“Shower time”**

  * **“Huh… three? No pressure. Cheers, Alya.”**


  * **“Well, Purrincess. As purretty as you are in this shirt and skirt, if you don’t want your clothes to get wet, there’s only one thing to do.”**


  * **“Hey, it's okay. I wanted you to come first.”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	11. Shower Time!

Marinette fell on her knees, her eyes still glued to the trapdoor until she heard the soft bang of the apartment’s door closing, and the even softer bang of the gate downstairs locking. Only then did she breathe a big sigh and looked awkwardly at the three condoms in her hand.  _ Three _ . As if! 

As she thought that and still skeptically eyed the little plastic packets in her hand, she heard the skylight door tentatively open and saw Chat peeking in, with circumspection. He looked cautiously left and right until his gaze met hers. He gulped. “Is she gone?”

“She is, silly minou. It’s all your fault.” Marinette kept looking pointedly at the three packets of plastic in her hand. “She figured us out.”

Adrien leaned inside the window with a graceful movement and ended up on her bed, in a frog-like pose. She saw him paling when he heard what she just said. “Say that again?”

Marinette sighed. She looked at Adrien using his baton to propel himself down from the mezzanine, ending up in front of her in just one movement. He leaned down to look her in the eyes. Marinette panicked and didn’t know what to do. So she just looked at him, smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else and put the three packets into his hand. Adrien looked at them and blinked. And his face became as red as a tomato.

“Uh, what has Alya found out,  _ exactly _ ?”

Marinette’s face was also a deep shade of red, her hands to her temples. “She got a hold of my phone and read our conversation.” She gulped. “Then she gave me those and said that her two ships were just one and they’re both sailing. She  _ knows _ .”

“Fuck!” Adrien put a hand to his mouth. Then he looked at the content of his other hand and a nervous smile curved his lips. “Huh… three? No pressure. Cheers, Alya.”

Marinette looked at him and couldn’t help giggling. “Well, based on the soap in your hair, maybe she’s right, Chaton.” Then she gave him a better look and touched his shoulder, noting the amount of water that wet her fingers at the contact. “Either it’s pouring outside or you came here soaking wet.”

His cheeks dusted in pink and his hand ran across the nape of his neck (soaking wet and full of shampoo. Ew), but he did recover from the embarrassment quickly enough and gave her a flirty look. “I was promised company in the shower,” he said. “I’m holding you to it.”

It was Marinette’s turn to blush. “Uh, about that,” she muttered, “M-my s-shower is very s-small!”

“All the better, Buginette,” he said with a smirk, his hand taking hold of her chin and forcing her gaze to meet his. “I want to be as close as I can to you.” 

He gave her a peck on the lips, quick and soft, and Marinette shivered because the gleam she could see in his eyes promised her much more than that. It left her breathless and again, somehow wet in between her legs. He gave her a deliberate stroke on the cheek, starting from her cheekbone and going down slowly up to her chin, and then continuing back to behind her ear, then stopping there and rubbing the nape of her neck. 

The loud moan that came out of her throat caused his lips to curl up in a small smile. She saw it and her hand ran to those lips, and traced them softly. “Are you really…” she started, but Adrien smiled his Cheshire grin and interrupted her muttering, “Claws in.” A very naked, full of soap suds and dripping wet Adrien took the place of Chat Noir, answering her unasked question. 

Marinette’s eyes grew wide. “God, you are,” she said. “I think Alya thought you would come through the skylight looking like this.” She blushed profusely and continued leaning closer to him, in a low whisper into his ear, “So did I, actually.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” His Cheshire grin widened. “That was my plan. But Alya’s voice coming from your room kind of stopped me in my tracks.” He laughed. “And the chill in the air. It’s bloody freezing out there.” He folded his arms on his chest and forced a shiver. It was no pretense. He was still trying to warm up. 

Suddenly, a black furball zipped in front of his eyes. “Cheese!” whined Plagg. 

“Sorry, buddy, I’ve no pockets. Maybe Marinette has something for you?”

Plagg sighed theatrically. “I knew that it wasn’t a good idea to transform naked.” Then he made to turn to Marinette, but something red zipped towards him and started dragging him away.

“Come on, Plagg. Give them some privacy. I’ll give you one of my macarons.”

“Macarons? Ew! No, thanks!”

Marinette smiled. "In the fridge downstairs, Plagg. I've got no Camembert, though. Hope Gorgonzola will be sufficient!" She heard a moan and then saw the two little creatures disappear through her floorboards and smiled again, more softly this time. 

“So, about that shower,” said Adrien, still shivering. 

Marinette gave him a funny look, stood up and walked to her closet, picking up a couple of towels and throwing them to him. “There. The shower is downstairs in the ensuite of my parents’ bedroom.” She made to close the closet’s door, when she felt two wet arms wrapping around her waist.

“Not so quickly, Mademoiselle. You promised me company,” he said from behind her.

She turned her head to look at him, as her hands took great care of taking his arms off her. “I may have changed my mind. And, Monsieur, you’re dripping on my floor.”

He smirked and wrapped his arms again around her waist, pulling her close and lifting her up. 

“Adrien! You’re soaking my clothes!” she protested, kicking her legs in the air, so he put her down. But to her dismay, she saw his (wet) hands starting to fiddle with the buttons of her shirt.

“Well, Purrincess. As purretty as you are in this shirt and skirt, if you don’t want your clothes to get wet, there’s only one thing to do.” That said, he unbuttoned her shirt and took his time to take it off, marvelling over how soft the skin on her shoulders was and passing his lips on it, in what he hoped was going to be a sensual caress. Coming off, the shirt had revealed a pink lace bra, which he was itching to remove.

“Mhhhhhh you smell divine,” he murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver. “Strawberry I guess.” He kept sniffing her neck and Marinette saw goosebumps forming on her arms, as his warm breath tickled her skin, new shivers running through her body. “Maybe vanilla too?”

“Wow, you’re good at that,” she whispered, an ominous grin on her lips. She felt his fingers reaching the back of her bra and starting to undo that too, and she sighed, closing her eyes. “I guess I’m not allowed to change my mind, huh?”

He gave her a soft kiss on the crook of her neck, and one at the side of those (very!) kissable lips. “Nope. Not after all those alluring messages and pictures.” After a few seconds of fiddling with it, her bra snapped open and Adrien nearly squealed in delight. He took that off too and almost immediately his hands clasped her breasts, giving them a big squeeze. “Mhhhhh, I wanted to do this all afternoon.”

He took his time squeezing her boobs and starting to play with her nipples, which left her gasping for air very quickly. But the second he felt her shiver, he stopped his activity to again pay attention to her clothes. He moved his fingers on the hem of her skirt, looking for the zip, which he found and unzipped, letting the skirt fall on the ground. 

“Didn’t you say you were going to keep the knickers off?” he said, his hands reaching the lace material of her underwear.

She smirked. “I asked. You didn’t answer.”

“I answered as soon as I could. You dropped the conversation.”

“You took a picture of your abs, what did you expect? My brain switched off when I saw it.” She looked behind her back to shoot him a quick glance and blushed when she saw the stupid smile splattered on his face. She turned around, but Adrien’s stupid smile didn’t fade. In fact, it widened. She looked down and started fiddling with her foot on the wet floor. Then she coughed politely. “Are you going to stare at me like that all night?”

“Shush,” he said, “I’m admiring a work of art. I will admire it as long as I possibly can.” But then his smile faded into a grimace and he folded his arms on his chest. Marinette realised then that his lips were very blue. “A-alth-though m-maybe we c-could continue in that sh-hower of y-yours.

With a graceful movement, Marinette kneeled down to open her trapdoor and by doing that, she deliberately kept her bum up. Then she eyed him to see if he had noticed — and of course he had. She winked at him. “Are you coming?” she said with a smile, proceeding to walk down the stairs. He held the towels she had given him firmly to his chest and followed her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

To be fair to Marinette, the shower  _ was  _ small. Well, compared to his, at least. But he didn’t care. First of all it was so nice to feel the warmth of the water on his skin and hair. He hadn’t realised how much he was freezing until the first gush of water fell on his shoulders and he felt like burning. But as his skin got used to the warmth again, he released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding with a happy sigh. Then he turned around and looked at Marinette, who was staring at him, sitting down on the lid of the toilet. 

“Are you going to join me or what?” he said jokingly.

She smiled. “I was enjoying the view. It’s not every day that Adrien Agreste takes a shower in front of me.”

He chuckled. “Oh, I assure you this is the first of many. Now move that lovely derrière of yours and come here, please.” 

She did as he asked. He saw that she was still wearing her knickers, so he moved a really wet arm out of the shower and fiddled with the lace material and pulled them down. Marinette just kicked them off and stayed standing exactly where she was. He gave her a determined look and she stuck her tongue out, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She squealed when the water hit her; Adrien chuckled again. 

“There you go, M’lady. Plenty of space.” He pointed at the literal five centimeters between them and smiled. “Now… let me give you a hand here, because I’m nearly done.”

She bumped his nose. “No way, Chaton. I promised you some help in the shower and you’re getting some help in the shower. Turn around, I’ll get the sponge.” 

He did as he was told. She looked at his back for a few seconds, then she smiled cunningly and picked up the bottle of shower gel, filling up her empty hand. “On second thought, I don’t think I need a sponge.” 

She started spreading the soap with her hands over his shoulders and back, and her strokes started becoming more and more sensual as she was going lower. Adrien learned that a shower could be an even more beautiful experience than he had ever thought of. Her hands were smooth and silky over his wet skin and her gentle strokes were going always lower, until they stopped on his hips. He turned around and gave her a questioning look, so she moved forward and grabbed his bum with her hands, repeating what he had done in the bubble and giving it a firm squeeze. Then, she smiled sheepishly.

“You’re not the only one who’s always wanted to do this, minou.”

He laughed. Then he looked at her and laughed more. “We’re two idiots.” 

She joined him in his laugh. “I agree.” 

Adrien picked up the bottle of shower gel and started spreading some soap on her too, and when he reached her breasts, he started stroking them playfully and squeezing her nipples, which had a completely different feeling when the soap was involved. His hand moved down and when he reached the lower part of her stomach, he grabbed the soap bottle again and took a bit more, which he then proceeded to use on her folds, exploring them with his soapy fingers. 

Marinette instantly moaned and her breathing caught up. She rummaged blindly, looking for the shower gel, and picked the bottle up, spreading a bit more soap on her hand. She started to fondly stroke Adrien’s erect penis, which she had left out until then. But she wasn’t going to be the only one to moan in that shower. Nope. 

The second she touched it, Adrien didn’t disappoint her. He immediately backed towards the wall of the shower and leaned against it with his back, pushing his head against the wall and starting to moan loudly. Remembering what he had asked in the bubble, Marinette placed her hands on his shaft the way he had shown her and started to give him a few firm strokes as the water washed off the soap. 

After the first few seconds of contentment, he managed to move his hand again and found her folds once more, proceeding to rub them carefully to wipe all the soap away. And continuing to do it even when the soap had gone. He carefully found her clit and started rubbing it the way he had done in the bubble. Marinette sucked her breath in and concentrated on keeping her legs from turning into jelly. All the anticipation of the afternoon had done wonders to increase her libido, and the second he touched her clit, she felt like a tensed cord, needing her release. She  _ had _ to have her release.  **Now** . Or she was going to go insane. 

She felt herself pushing against his hand, moving herself in a way that he stroked the exact right place that she wanted him to. She felt horrible for using him like this, but she was so close. Her ability to concentrate had gone out of the window and so had her previous action of stroking his dick. She just couldn’t do it right now. All she could do was hold her hands on his arms, as the waves of pleasure rose and rose, and she moaned louder and louder, until she felt all her body shaking as her hands wrapped around Adrien’s shoulders, squeezing him hard, and a strangled roar came out of her throat. 

Immediately after, she started laughing because he was still tentatively stroking her. She pushed his hand away.

“Did you come?” his doubtful voice said into her ear, igniting again a flame that she had never thought she had inside herself. 

“Aha,” she said in between her heavy breathing, “sorry.”

“What for?” He was also still panting, but he beamed at her. His smile was so infectious that she had to smile back. “I made M’lady come. I’m the happiest cat alive!”

She pouted. “Yes but you, I haven’t. I stopped…” she started to say, but he put a finger on her mouth.

“Hey, it's okay. I  _ wanted _ you to come first.”

She was left with only the option of looking down. “Ever the gentleman,” she whispered as her hands started running over his torso. Her fingers were all wrinkled, she noticed, which made it more difficult to feel his skin properly. The water was also still running. Maybe she should switch it off, but she decided she was going to deal with the consequences later. Now she had work to do. A devious smile curled her lips, as she went on her knees in front of him.

“Marinette? Wha—” But he gasped loudly when Marinette looked at him in the eye and filled her mouth with his bulging cock. Adrien lost his ability to breathe. He pinned his forehead against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes, trying to take in all the kaleidoscope of sensations running through his core. 

“Don't stop,” he moaned as his hands reached her head and pulled her close. He heard her grunting in surprise, but she didn’t stop. In fact, she went faster. 

This was just enough for Adrien to reach his peak. The warmth of her soft mouth around his dick, the strength of her sucking and the fast movement of her lips around his shaft. It was so much, so good, so… The strength of his orgasm hit him in waves and he heard himself moaning her name as he pushed deeper inside her mouth and finally had his release. He had to move his hands to hold on to the wall, to not collapse, because he was so weak on his legs. As soon as he felt comfortable enough, and he felt that Marinette had released his softening cock from her mouth, he crouched down and wrapped her in a hug. She wore a shocked expression, her mouth shut and her cheeks slightly puffed up, as if she had been caught inflating a balloon. When he saw that, Adrien realised what exactly had just happened. He had come in her mouth. 

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

“Marinette, I’m sorry, I-I c-couldn’t… I d-didn’t…” He cupped his hand on her cheek and passed a finger on her jawline. “You can spit it out if you like, I won’t get offended.”

Marinette looked at him as if she had just woken up from a dream. Her eyes gained a determined gleam, and she pursed her lips, swallowing firmly. “Ugh,” she commented. 

“S-sorry,” he said again.

“It wasn’t that bad,” she said, as the disgusted grimace on her lips said otherwise, “just a bit warm.” She gulped awkwardly. “And it tasted sour.”

She turned the water off, avoiding his gaze. “Maybe it’s time to get out of this shower, before my papa gets charged a fortune in his next water bill.”

“Uh, I can pay for that, just tell me the amount.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, finally looking at him again. “And tell me, Chaton. How  _ exactly  _ are you going to explain to papa why you’re taking care of his water bill?”

His hand reached the nape of his neck as an embarrassed smile curled his lips. “Er, I hadn’t thought about that.”

She got out of the shower and grabbed one of the large towels she had brought downstairs, giving herself a quick wipe and then wrapping the towel around her body. She picked up the other large towel and threw it at him, getting him right on the head. He mechanically picked it up and started to dry himself.

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi Everyone! Hope you had a nice Christmas and hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Yes, the temperature in that shower was quite high. Huh! *fans her neck* wow… and you still don’t know what it’s going to come in the next chapters ^^**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Unfortunately I need to inform you that again, I won’t be able to publish the next chapter on Saturday this week.** **I’m having family around again, so the evening is going to be hectic. Sorry about the delay, but have a great New Year and I will see you in 2021 with the next (very, very funny) chapter!**

**Hope you’re going anyway to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out next week on Wednesday night GMT),**

**“An embarrassing phone call”**

  * **“Marinette, isn’t it a bit too late to go all shy on me?”**


  * **“I broke it,” he admitted, as his cheeks caught fire.**


  * **I need you to tell me how to put a fucking condom on my dick. Please.**


  * **“Hurt Marinette and I’ll break your legs.”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	12. An Embarrassing phone call

It didn’t take long for them to return to Marinette’s bedroom. Well, at least Adrien did, because Marinette pushed him out of the toilet, told him to go upstairs and wait for her, she would be back in a minute. 

Adrien had the slight suspicion that she was brushing her teeth a dozen times and then using a large amount of mouthwash, but he didn’t complain. After drying himself and getting the most water he could out of his hair using an already wet towel, Adrien didn’t have anything to do, so he used the towel to wipe the little pool he had created earlier on on the floor. That done, he sat on the chaise longue and waited patiently. 

A few minutes later, Marinette emerged from her trapdoor, her towel still wrapped around her body and a tray full of sandwiches, two glasses and a bottle of water into her right hand. 

Adrien looked at her with puppy eyes, and she laughed softly. 

"You're the best!" he said as he eyed all the wonderful food she had brought with her. "Uh, no croissants?" He pouted.

"Sorry, Chaton. The bakery is closed and turning the oven on to bake croissants or macarons takes time. I thought you may have gotten bored if I had left you here over half an hour by yourself." 

She put the tray down in front of him, and as the smell of food hit his nostrils, he realised how hungry he was. He lost his pout and picked up one of the sandwiches, filled with tuna, and started devouring it happily. Marinette sat down on the chaise next to the tray and picked up another sandwich, starting to eat it herself. 

They ate in silence for a while until all food was gone. Then, when Marinette’s hand moved the tray slightly, revealing the three packets laying underneath, she gave him an embarrassed look. 

“Uh, I was wondering if you’re cold? I-I should have s-some c-clothes from my sample d-designer l—” She suddenly stopped rambling, because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. His face was very red, but his gaze was full of love and the sparks she saw in his eyes made her insides melt. 

He smiled softly at her and pulled her towards him, causing the tray in between them to land on the floor. She found herself leaning on his bare chest, the towel she had wrapped around her body loosening up and coming off. “You’re joking, right?” he asked, as his hand slowly and deliberately caressed her bare back. She shivered.

If possible, she blushed a deeper shade of red. “N-no, I m-mean y-yes, I m-mean… maybe?” She covered her eyes with her hands, but he grabbed them and took them off her face, forcing her to look at him.

“Marinette, isn’t it a bit too late to go all shy on me?” He saw the gleam of fear in her eyes and frowned. “I mean, it’s frustrating. Earlier in the shower you, well, were all over me and now it looks as if nothing happened.” He passed a hand through his still damp hair. “I mean, if you don’t want me, it’s okay. I will just transform and go home. But I thought we were past that.”

Marinette gulped and closed her eyes, taking a couple of big breaths. She forcefully removed her hands from his hold and pinned them on her knees. 

“It’s not that,” she whispered when she opened her eyes again. “I’m s-sorry, it’s just, in the shower it seemed… d-different. Here now, with the c-condoms, i-it s-seems more r-real.”

He pouted. “It  _ is  _ real. Isn’t it?” He looked at her in pure confusion. “The feelings that we have are  _ real _ . They were real in the bubble, they were real in the shower. They are real now. How can a little piece of latex make them any different? I  _ love  _ you! I’ve loved you and wanted you for so long!”

“I’m  _ scared _ !” she shouted at him. “I want you so much, but I’m  _ terrified _ . And I’m trying, I’m seriously trying to be truthful and continue to say everything, like I was forced to do in the bubble, but it’s so hard because I’m not used to it. I’m used to Adrien saying that I’m  _ just a friend _ and instead now you’re eating me up with your eyes every time that you look at me. I love it, I don’t want you to stop, but I’m scared because I’m a  _ girl _ and I’m not  _ supposed  _ to be saying this! I’m supposed to tell you to go away, I’m supposed to be modest, but I can’t!” She cupped her hands on her face. “Be-because I love you and I want to do it, too.”

Adrien’s brain had stopped functioning the second she had mentioned the words, ‘I want you so much’ and had barely registered the rest of the rambling. She still wanted him! But a small part of his brain considered the fact that she’d said she was scared. 

But also that she said she wanted to do it. And that’s when Adrien.exe went to a complete halt.  _ Reboot! Reboot!  _ He needed to switch his brain on again. 

She said that she wanted to do it.

_ She wanted to do it. _

_ She.  _ **_Wanted_ ** _. To. do.  _ **_IT_ ** _.  _

**_'FUCKING HELL! GOD PLEASE HELP ME!'_ **

The push in his groin was instantaneous and left him breathless. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close again, tilting his head and looking straight into her eyes. “You want to do it too?” He couldn’t breathe when she nodded, almost imperceptibly. His heart was pounding into his mouth, and he was breathing so heavily that he felt like hyperventilating. 

“I-I d-do. Yes,” she barely managed to say, when Adrien pounced and captured her lips with his. He immediately deepened the kiss, hungrily, voraciously, as if he had been waiting all his life for that moment. And in a way, he had been. When Marinette didn’t have the same frightened reaction she’d had in the bubble and in fact reciprocated the fervour, kissing him back, her hands firmly tangled in his hair, her tongue fighting for dominance with his, he felt in heaven. 

He broke the kiss grudgingly, for the sole need of air, and started showering her jaw and neck with kisses, brushing her bosom with his lips until he reached her breasts. He looked at her plump boobs in a daze, as if it was Christmas and he was about to open a present he’d been craving for all year. He stroked them almost reverentially until the skin on her nipples changed texture and her nipples perked up. Again with a voracity that Marinette had never seen on him, he pushed her down on the chaise and positioned himself on top, capturing her right nipple in his lips and starting to suck avidly, and repeating the action on the left one. 

Marinette moaned loudly and started panting heavily as her core was shaken by waves of pleasure that made her feel almost light-headed. When he started tracing circles on her stomach with his tongue, she arched her back and screamed his name, her nails sinking in the skin on his shoulders and then wrapping around his hair. He was going so fast that she felt like on a rollercoaster, her emotions unable to catch up with the shower of sensations she was feeling and leaving her breathless. 

“Oh, God, Adrien!” she groaned because he had started licking her clit restlessly while with his hand he was fingering her. He was going faster and faster, the movements of his tongue nearly in sync with the rhythmic dipping of his fingers in her entrance. He put first one, then two fingers in and it didn’t take long for the same climax of sensations to build up and up, like it had happened in the shower, until the wave of pleasure burst through her very core. She screamed his name and her whole body started shaking.

He lifted himself up, resting his bum partially on his legs, and picked up one of the packets, eying it with concern. How was he supposed to open it? He looked for a dent or a clue for the right place to rip it but he couldn’t find it and he acted quickly, putting the packet between his teeth and ripping it that way. When the content fell out, he eyed it with even more concern. Okay. Luckily Marinette didn’t seem to notice his complete cluelessness, as she was still panting hard with her eyes closed. He tried to understand how to put it on and pushed it hard on the tip of his erect penis, looking in horror at the top part of the latex breaking a big hole and letting his glans pass through.

“Fuck!” he shouted, putting his free hand on his mouth. Marinette opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look. “I broke it,” he admitted, as his cheeks caught fire. 

“You did what?” said Marinette, sucking her breath in. She lifted her head up and had a look at his dick. “Oh,” she whispered then.

“Merde! I'm a total idiot!” He banged his fist on the chaise, near her shoulder, and crouched on top of her. “And you say  _ you’re _ a klutz. Look at  _ me _ . I can’t even wrap a piece of latex over my dick without breaking it. What does this make  _ me _ ?”

Marinette pinned herself up, put a hand on his shoulder and softly stroked it, trying to gain his attention. At the second attempt he finally raised his head and looked at her.

“What is it?” he asked defeatedly. 

She bumped his head with her phone and then shoved it into his hand. “There. Look,” she said, pointing at her Google search. 

He read the content of the webpage: ‘How to put on a condom’. There seemed to be a detailed explanation, including bullet points. He gave her a smile that would have blinded the sun itself. 

“That's why you’re the brains, Buginette!” He leaned down to wrap her into a hug. 

She smirked and bumped his nose affectionately. “Nah. You were just too eager and then you panicked.”

“That’s because you don’t think with your dick, as Plagg would say.” 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Exactly!” 

He spent a minute looking at her phone, trying to make sense of the instructions that were on the screen. The first thing he read was that he shouldn’t have torn the packet with his teeth, because it could cause ruptures. Whoops. But the instructions got more and more complicated, talking about lubricants and stuff like that, which he didn’t have a clue about and didn’t even know how to get. 

“Oh, I feel like an even more complete idiot.” He sighed. “It’s so complicated.” He threw her phone at the chaise defeatedly. 

Marinette  _ pouted _ . Which of course gave him a warm feeling inside. Until a few minutes ago, she was terrified to have sex with him and now she actually pouted because he  _ couldn’t _ have sex with her— he tried to ignore the reason, that he was too thick to understand how to put a bloody condom on. But as he thought that, he saw Marinette’s phone beeping. Marinette picked it up and had a look at the message notification. Then, she passed the phone on to  _ him _ .

“Nino. Wants to talk to his  _ mec _ .”

He raised an eyebrow. Did Alya spill the beans that easily? He picked up the phone and read the message:

**Nino: [Marinette? Alya said that my** **_mec_ ** **is there with you, and that he may probably need my help. With CONDOMS? What’s going on?]**

Adrien frowned and sighed deeply, his cheeks burning as he read the message. Fucking Alya. Why did she know him so well?

**Marinette (Adrien): [Hey,** **_mec_ ** **. Uh, yes it’s me. Uh… I don’t know how to say it but… yeah. I’m a total disaster. Help please]**

He hit send and lowered his gaze. Marinette chose that moment to approach him from behind and move with her hand the now fluffy hair that covered his ears. She started placing a few light kisses on the crook of his neck. She moved her hands sensually over his shoulders and sides and Adrien could feel her perky nipples brushing the skin of his back. He moaned loudly as her phone buzzed again.

**Nino: [Adrien! You will have some explaining to do tomorrow. My girl here was already super excited and she’s now literally bouncing. What the heck?]**

Marinette started peppering his back with kisses and then moved brushing her lips to his side, causing him to get goosebumps and lose his ability to concentrate. He ought to be quick, he wouldn’t last long if she continued like that.

**Marinette (Adrien): [Nino, I don’t need you to tell me off, I need you to tell me how to put a fucking condom on my dick. Please. I’ll explain tomorrow, promise. I’ve already burst one. I’m a complete failure :’( ]**

He hit send. Just a few seconds passed and Marinette’s phone  _ rang _ . He held his breath and picked up.

“ _ Mec _ ,” said Nino at the other end of the phone.

“Nino,” said Adrien back, and then gasped because Marinette had started fondling his dick, and it wasn’t really the right time for her to do so, but he just didn’t care and wanted her to continue. 

“You’ve only burst  _ one _ ? You’re good. I broke  _ four  _ before being able to put one on correctly.”

“What?” Adrien felt his heart coming out of his chest. It didn’t help that Marinette was giving him firm strokes on his shaft. Nope. It didn’t help at all. “I only have three here! I mean two, because one—” He uttered to his dismay a loud moan after Marinette started kissing the tip of his dick. Fuck, he didn’t want her to stop but how long were they going to drag the conversation? “Uh, sorry, I mean, one burst!”

“I KNEW it!” exclaimed Alya’s voice from a little further away. “I knew he was too eager to remember such  _ menial  _ details. Sunshine! After all the talks we received about safe sex!”

If Adrien’s cheeks were burning before, now he knew he had turned crimson. “Uh,” he started, but Nino’s voice cut him off.

“Sorry,  _ mec _ , forgot to mention that you’re on loudspeaker.”

_ Great! Bro code out of the window, eh? _ “Cheers, mate.” Marinette decided then to start licking his glans as if it was a lollipop. He had to put a hand on his mouth to muffle the moan that escaped his lips. “Uh, do I have any more audience to witness my complete failure as a man, or is Alya the only lucky one?”

Nino sighed loudly through Marinette’s phone. “You’re not a failure. And yes, there’s only Alya here, don’t worry.”

_ ‘At least that,’ _ he thought. “And Alya? Listen, of course I remember the lessons. But—it just slipped off my mind. You saw the messages, and the pictures.”

Marinette laughed at that. Adrien’s face became even more scarlet.

“That’s not a good excuse, Sunshine. You should always have at least one with you.”

Adrien bit his lip. Marinette seemed to be experimenting on how much of his dick she could take into her mouth. She was driving him insane. “I never had a reason for having one, uuuuh, with me until now.” 

Alya laughed. “Nonsense, Sunshine. A pretty face like you should always have one in his jeans’ pocket. You may never know.”

“Ok, noted.” Marinette had started stroking his dick again and his patience was running thin. He growled. “Now can we go back to my question, please?”

“That’s enough, Alya,” said Nino while a muffled laugh could be heard next to him. “Now listen to me carefully,  _ mec, _ I will explain to you what to do and I want you to do exactly as I say, and don't interrupt me.”

“Aha,” said Adrien and he started to listen, as Nino gave instructions and he followed them. 

Grudgingly, he had to whisper into Marinette’s ear that he needed his dick. A further muffled giggle from the other side of the phone left him no doubt that Alya had heard him. 

“Alya asks what was that,  _ mec _ ?” said Nino.

_ Shit _ . His face flushed crimson. “Nothing. Carry on.” He would think of the consequences later. Right now, he tried concentrating on following Nino’s instructions while Marinette had resumed her kissing activity on his back. And front. And pectorals. And neck. Oh, she was driving him insane for real! He whispered that into her ear, telling her regretfully that he had to concentrate, and she pouted, moving away from him. Just a few instants later, Adrien stared at a perfectly ‘cellophaned’ (latexed? Did the word even exist?) penis. 

“Wow, thanks, Nino, you saved my life,” he said truthfully. “I have one last question.”

“Spill.”

_ ‘Alya must be rubbing off him,’ _ Adrien thought. “Do I need lubricant?”

The phone went quiet for a moment. “No, you're good. That's too advanced for you. Stick to the basics,  _ mec _ .”

“Okay.” He frowned. “Don't know what you mean, but okay.”

The sudden sound of Marinette clearing her throat brought him back to the reality of the room. “Uh, thanks, Nino, I need to go now,” he said. 

“Okay. Good luck,” said Nino. “And  _ mec _ ?”

“Yeah?”

“Hurt Marinette and I’ll break your legs.”

The room felt suddenly very hot. “Right. Cheers.”

“I’m serious, Adrien. Bro code or not, I‘ve known Marinette since we were five. If you break her heart, I break you.”

Adrien gulped. “Don't worry. I've no intention to hurt her.”

“Good. Have fun,  _ mec _ . Because tomorrow my girl will want  _ deets _ .”

“Great...”

He felt the phone hanging and he sighed heavily before turning back to Marinette who had just coughed politely. 

“Can we carry on now?” she asked, her face bearing a very unimpressed expression. 

“Sorry. That was a bit more complicated than I thought.” 

The phone buzzed again. Adrien gave the message a quick look, and his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

**Nino: [If you need more, give me a shout. God, you have it bad, mec.]**

He barely managed to write ‘Thanks’ in reply before Marinette grabbed her phone from his hands, looked at it, hit send and threw the phone at the other side of the chaise. This time  _ she  _ attacked  _ him _ , kissing his lips hungrily and sensually. He pushed his back against the headboard of the chaise longue, trying to find a comfortable position but he was so out of his mind that he couldn’t find any, so he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Can we continue in bed? This chaise isn’t ideal.” 

She nodded, so he picked her up bridal style and made his way up the stairs to the mezzanine. 

“About time, too!” came Plagg’s voice from somewhere on his left. “I thought I would need to bleach my eyes again.”

Adrien could only sigh and roll his eyes, while Marinette giggled softly and wrapped her hands around his neck.

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi Everyone! Hope you had a nice New Year. we’re getting to the end of this story, so I will now update it once a week. There should be just another couple of chapters left, so that will keep you with me a little longer!**

**A million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. I got some amazing reviews and I can’t believe the love I’m getting from all of you for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story, and I’m sure you will find it always more enjoyable as it unfolds.**

**Yes, I know, a lot of people were betting on who had said the last sentence in my little ad. So now you know people. Adrien may be his mec, but Marinette was his friend from age 5. Of course it was Nino, who else would Adrien ask advice to? For something like that ^^**

**Hope you’re going anyway to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out next week on Wednesday night GMT),**

**“A… Bloody Shock”**

  * **“You do whatever you want to me, Princess”**


  * **“What are you waiting for, stupid cat? Christmas?”**


  * **“I’m so sorry!” he kept repeating.**


  * **“Three times is one time less than it should”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	13. A Bloody... Shock

Adrien didn't have the time to put her down on her bed, because as soon as they reached the mezzanine, Marinette pulled herself out of his arms and wrapped his neck with hers, pushing him down on her bed.

“Are you more comfy now?” she asked with an ominous smile curving her lips.

“Very,” he whispered back. His smile was a bit more tense.

Marinette giggled. “What is it? After all the flirts and the hints, are you the one being nervous now, _chaton_?”

“I'm just… surprised, that's all.” And it was true. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to see Marinette, or Ladybug for that matter, flirting so openly with him. “Until a little while ago, you were terrified. What changed now?”

“No idea,” she confessed. “I'm just desperately telling my brain that this is not the real Adrien Agreste. This are, I mean _these_ are the pictures I look at in the evening. I’m repeating this as a mantra in my head and it’s kind of working.”

“Oh,” he said thoughtfully. Then his smirk widened. “Are you going to show me what you do while looking at them, Buginette?” He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked some more. 

Marinette became purple, but her eyes gleamed with malice, as she gave him a cunning look and retorted, “Only if _you_ show me what you do in bed thinking of Ladybug, _Beau Gosse_!”

Adrien pouted. Then the smirk returned to curl his lips as he said it playfully, “Not much to see there, now that the girl I want is here with me.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, pressed his lips to hers and started exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and started pulling at his hair as she reciprocated with equal passion. Then she smirked, and with a push, she made him crash on the bed on his back and positioned herself on top. 

“I may need to change my mattress, you’re so comfortable to lie on, Monsieur Agreste. Do you think your father would allow me to keep you?”

He smirked. “I don’t think he deserves a say about it. This mattress wants to stay here.” He pointed at himself and chuckled. She chuckled with him, but her eyes didn’t lose their mischievous gleam. 

“Good. Because this girl has quite a few plans for her new mattress,” she whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver and deeply enjoying the feeling of it. 

As she spoke, she passed her fingers slowly over Adrien’s chest, and her lips curled in a little smirk when she noticed the goosebumps on his arms and how hard he was against her thigh. She loved having such an effect on him, and the more she saw it, the more her confidence grew. 

Although looking at him in the eye… er, _that_ was still a work in progress! 

She moved her gaze to his eyes briefly, and the gleam of pure adoration that she saw in them made her blush crimson up to the roots of her hair. She looked down to his chest.

Yes, _definitely_ still work in progress. 

She moved her mouth to the crook of his neck and started sucking at it like she felt him doing to her in the bubble, but as soon as she started seeing that the skin was getting pinker, she let go of it and started brushing her lips down his pectorals.

“Why did you stop? I liked it,” said Adrien causing her to look up.

“You have photoshoots, I don’t want to get you in trouble!” she answered back. 

He looked at her and laughed. “Marinette, you don’t know how some models come into work. That’s why there are make-up artists at photoshoots.They do miracles!” He gave her a flirtatious look. “You do whatever you want to me, Princess, I don’t mind at all!”

Marinette blushed a little more. Hearing Adrien calling her with the nickname Chat Noir was giving to her civil counterpart and giving her such a Chat Noir-esque look made her feel weak in her knees. To hide her embarrassment, she resumed sucking on his neck, earning a loud moan coming out of his lips. When she had left a clear mark, she brushed her lips again on his pectorals towards his nipples, and put one into her mouth, causing him to gasp. 

“Payback time, _mon chaton_ ,” she muttered as she started licking it and sucking at it, while with her left hand she was repeating the same moves on the other pectoral and nipple. She felt his hands moving to her buttocks and squeezing them, and then moving towards her vulva and she stopped her sucking to grab them and bring them up to his head. 

“But—” he started, but she shut him up with a quick kiss that left him breathless and wanting more.

“Shush, you said ‘do whatever you want’. Well… I _want_ to make you feel what you made me feel earlier, minou.” As she said that, she crossed his gaze with hers and blushed again, letting her nipples brush casually against his chest. “If that’s all right, of course.” 

He tried to relax a little and put his hands behind his neck. “No need to ask, M’lady. Do your worst!”

During the following few minutes of torture (quite a few minutes of torture, if you’d ask him, but he wasn’t complaining!), Adrien discovered that Marinette may have been shy, but was certainly determined. She was determined to drive him crazy. She spent a long time licking and sucking his nipples, tracing his muscles with her fingers and tongue and practically devouring every inch of his body with such vehemence that he had been on the verge of coming at least three times. Every time he moaned or whimpered, she took great care of carrying on doing whatever she was doing for an extenuating amount of time. When she reached his erect penis, still wrapped in the condom, he looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Please M’lady, can I move?” He groaned as she put his glans into her mouth. Even with the cover of the latex, the sensation started to be unbearable for him. 

She took it out of her mouth long enough to say, “no!” and then resumed her activity, doing exactly what she had done earlier and she had seen that had an effect on him. She licked his glans as if it were a lollipop, then proceeded to put his length into her mouth and started to go up and down, first slowly and deliberately, then always faster. She smirked when his breath caught, and even more when he arched his back and started to moan loudly. 

“I _have_ to move, M’lady,” he said suddenly, taking his hands out from behind his head and acting fast. He pounced on her, attacked her mouth claiming it with his in a quick and voracious kiss. He then proceeded to pepper his way down her neck and shoulders with kisses and claim her right nipples while with one hand he was squeezing the other and with the other he reached for her sensitive folds and started rubbing her clit, fast and hard, causing her to moan and nearly squeal. As soon as he felt Marinette screaming his name and shivering, he took an enormous breath, his heart thumping madly in his chest. 

He positioned the tip of his penis on top of her entrance and whispered into her ear, “Are you ready?”

She moaned incoherently and wrapped herself around him, as if trying to get as much skin contact as she could.

“I need you to say it, Marinette. Please.” He could feel the mad pounding of her heart against his chest and when she looked at him, the desire she saw in her bluebell eyes nearly made him come there and then. But he forced himself to ask again, “Please?” until she nodded decisively.

“What are you waiting for, stupid cat? Christmas?” she roared into his ear. And when he heard that, he finally pushed in. 

Jesus, she was so tight, so wet, so… amazing around his cock. Never in the million times he had masturbated, or in the couple of times she had given him a blow job, had he had such a rollercoaster of sensations. He pushed slowly until nearly his whole length was wrapped inside of her and he reached a sort of barrier that he knew he had to break. He pressed his lips on hers as he firmly pushed past the barrier, and he heard her muffling a little scream into his mouth as he filled her completely. He waited a few seconds, hoping that he hadn’t hurt her. He began moving up and down, first slowly and then faster, until he looked at her face and saw the tears working their way out of her eyes and panicked. 

He pulled out and sat up, panting hard, and she opened her eyes, giving him a questioning look as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” she asked, sniffling a little. 

He looked at the tip of his condom covered in blood, and at the fresh blood that was staining the bedsheets. His whole world crashed on him. “Fuck. I hurt you. Oh my God. I-I’m so sorry, Marinette. I… I didn’t want to hurt you.”

She looked at his frown, at the panic spreading into his eyes and at the pale complexion of his cheeks. He was freaking out. “Adrien? Minou?” He lowered his gaze and then started looking around, anywhere except at her, and ran a hand through his hair while the other was cupped on his mouth. He didn’t seem to have heard her at all. “Adrien? Adrien please look at me!” She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her in the eyes. He frowned at her, tears coming out of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry!” he kept repeating. 

She shook him at the shoulders. “ADRIEN!” she said and gave him a determined look. Finally Adrien seemed to have returned to reality from his panic induced freak out, and looked at her really seeing her, and blinked. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, to then open them again and give him a stare. “Adrien, stop panicking! Yes, you hurt me but you know that you had to, don’t you?” He whimpered and lowered his gaze as she continued, “In a way or another, _someone_ would have needed to hurt me one day and,” she smiled, “I _wanted_ that person to be _you_.”

“But why? You were crying!” He started hugging himself and rock back and forth. 

She sighed and shook her head. “I wasn’t crying because I was in pain, silly minou.”

He looked up. “Why then?”

“I…” She blushed to the roots of her hair. “I was, well, kind of, so happy.”

“Were you?” His frown started to dissipate at her words, but when he looked at her, he blushed again and pouted. “Still, I didn’t want to be the one to hurt you!”

“So you would have preferred that _someone else_ did it?” she said as horror flashed through his eyes and he shook his head. 

“NO! I don’t want _anyone_ to hurt you, My Lady.”

She sighed again. “You know that it had to happen, Minou.”

“Yes, I know but… one thing is knowing about it or reading it, another thing is actually doing it, Marinette!”

She gave him a soft look and cupped a hand on his cheek, wiping a couple of tears that had sneaked their way out of the corner of his eyes with her thumb. “Adrien, mon coeur, don’t worry. I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Really. Can we continue please?”

“Y-you want to… c-continue?” His eyes became as big as saucers when she nodded. 

“I love you, of course I want you to continue. Please carry on!” she said, but then they both looked at the condom on his dick and noticed that it had almost come off because, while he was freaking out, his dick had softened. Adrien took the condom off and Marinette went to get some tissue to wrap it around it before dumping it. To prevent future problems, she thought. She also went to the bathroom and spent a few minutes there.

As Marinette sat down again on her bed, they both looked at each other in utter embarrassment. 

“Sorry, had to clean myself a bit,” she admitted, looking down.”I’ll change the sheets later.”

Adrien’s heart sank. He couldn’t take off his head that he had hurt Marinette. And he did hear what she’d said, it was inevitable, he knew that very well, he had learned that much in sex ed. But… seeing the blood, mixed with the overload of sensations he just had, and Marinette’s tears! Yes, she did say that she cried because she was happy, but nothing could take off his mind that he hadn’t just been good enough. 

The whole experience, starting from him not being able to put a condom on his dick, hadn’t been good enough. He felt a complete failure and wanted to just go home and hide his disappointment from the world.

“Uh, so, maybe it’s better if I go,” he eventually said. He rubbed the nape of his neck and looked anywhere except into her eyes. 

Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. He wanted to go? Really? Why? Was he disappointed in her? Had he changed his mind? He didn’t want to do it with her any more? Had she completely messed up?

She pouted. “If that’s what you want to do, Minou, then go. The skylight window is up there.” She couldn't help it, her heart broke a little as Adrien’s eyes looked up in the direction she pointed at. “So go! Go away. I’ll just remember this night as the night I messed up.”

As she said that, Adrien’s eyes that were staring at the skylight, darted to her face so fast she felt dizzy looking at them. 

“You’ve not messed up. I have!” he snapped. 

“No, minou. I failed you completely. You’ve made me feel great and I—I haven’t—”

“I HURT YOU!” he shouted, out of pure frustration.

“You haven’t hurt me then, minou. But you’re hurting me _now_!” She started crying into her hands. “Go away! Go! But next time, if there’s ever going to be a next time, I may not be as eager to do it!” 

He grabbed her shoulder with one hand, while with the other he was forcing her hands down from her face. “Why are you so upset?”

“What do you think? Do you need to ask?” She looked at him, her vision blurred by the tears that were streaming out of her eyes.

He blinked. “Well, yeah?”

“ _You don’t want me anymore_ , and you ask me why I’m upset?” She didn’t cover her eyes again, but her gaze was looking down and seemed so hollow that Adrien’s heart broke.

Adrien’s eyes became huge. “I-I d—” He gasped so loudly that he saw Tikki and Plagg appear from the top of the stairs to check if they were OK. Then, two kwamis rolled their eyes and went quickly down again. His heart started racing like mad. Fuck, what had he done? He grabbed her hands. 

“Look at me!” Her gaze was still pointing down, so he shook her. “LOOK AT ME MARINETTE!” This time she finally moved her gaze to meet his. “I _love_ you. I desire you. I want to kiss you. I want to… fuck, I want to slip inside you and fuck you until you scream, Marinette! Nothing can make me not want you anymore and please, never think that again. Ever!”

“Then why do you want to go?” she asked, her voice cracking as deep sobs were shaking her frame.

He blushed crimson. “Okay. The truth. I—Oh, Gosh, I feel so vulnerable now… the truth is… I’m _disappointed_ !” She gasped and he added quickly, “in MYSELF, Marinette. I’m disappointed in **_myself_ ** because _I_ haven’t been good enough, _I’ve_ given you a horrible experience, _I_ wasn’t even able to put a condom on my dick without assistance! I’m a complete and utter fool! All I want to do is run home and hi—” But he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Marinette pounced at him and claimed his lips in a kiss so voracious and passionate that it ignited a new flame into his soul. 

When they finally parted to breathe, Marinette looked at him straight in the eye and said, without a single stutter, “You’re not a failure, minou, and you’ve given me the best experience I could ever wish for. I love you so much, Adrien!” She gave him another peck on the lips. “And there’s nobody else I would want to share all this with. So… _Can we carry on_?” 

Adrien’s mouth gaped open. “Are you sure?” he asked in a whisper.

She hugged him tightly as she said it, softly, “Never been more sure of anything in my whole life!”

He broke the hug and put his forehead on hers, his mouth resting mere millimeters from hers. She wrapped her arms around him again and closed the distance, kissing him firmly. They spent a few minutes exploring each other’s mouth, biting each other’s lips and letting their hands run wild over each other’s body, until Adrien let go of her mouth and cupped his hands on her breasts, putting one of her perky nipples into his mouth and starting to suck. 

Marinette immediately responded with a moan, her hands running down his body and searching frantically for his penis, which then she proceeded to rub. As she did that, Adrien’s sucking on her nipple increased in intensity. He squeezed and played with the other nipple with the other hand and started tracing her tummy with his tongue until he reached her navel. He started sucking at that too, putting his tongue into it and exploring it with curiosity. She moaned some more, and Adrien smirked while he continued tracing circles on her tummy starting from her navel and going always lower, until he reached her folds. 

He spread them open and started sucking and licking her clit again. It was different this time, because she had just had a wash so her taste wasn’t there yet. She was also quite dry, which surprised him, considering how wet she had been the previous times. It was so strange to taste her without tasting her, a completely different experience. But as soon as he started licking her sensitive nodule, he got an immediate response from Marinette, who started moaning almost instantly. 

“Adrien! Stop teasing me!” she moaned as her fists banged on her mattress. He smirked some more and kept his sucking and licking for a little longer. Now her distinctive taste was coming back, and when he fingered her, her entrance was soft and wet. He put two fingers deep inside her and teased her a little more with one hand, while with the other he was rubbing her clit. When he felt her getting wetter and wetter, he finally sat up and unwrapped the last packet that Alya had left them, proceeding to place the condom on his dick, with ease now that he knew how to. Then, he quickly moved on top of her again and filled her firmly in just one push. 

He saw her arching her back and widening her eyes. So he waited, still deep inside her, his heart beating madly in his throat, his hands clenched on her firm arse. It was such an overwhelming sensation, feeling her tightness wrapped all around his dick; it was the best feeling he had ever felt; it felt like home. Yes, he _was_ at home. She loved all sides of him. With her he could be himself. She completed him in ways that he would never have thought possible. His Lady. His Marinette. His love... He waited for a moment, trying to give her time to adjust to him, but when she started moving trying to push on his dick up and down, he got the message and started moving himself. 

He pulled out slowly and then moved back in, gently, but she grabbed his face and moved it close to her nose and, looking at him straight in the eye, she growled, “Adrien, move faster! You’re not hurting me anymore. Come on!” 

So he obliged. He started thrusting faster, strong and hard and deep, making her gasp each time. He leaned forward and claimed her lips as he did that, licking her teeth and exploring her throat with his tongue as he squeezed her tight. He then moved to her neck and started sucking on her crook, the sweet fragrance of her coconut shampoo hitting his nostrils. He pulled himself onto his knees and grabbed her by the hips, changing her position to gain more contact, as his thrusts became faster and faster and he could feel the pressure in his groin build stronger. 

His hands went back on her clit, rubbing it fast and strong as he pushed inside her. Marinette moaned and arched her back; he pushed one last time and the wave of his orgasm hit him and made him crouch on her and squeeze her breasts and nipples while he screamed her name and collapsed heavily on her. 

They spent a long time hugging tightly and panting, feeling the mad beating of each other’s heart, the smell of their previous act mixed to sweat still lingering in their nostrils.

“You didn’t come,” whispered Adrien in her ear. 

She gave him a look. “Monsieur Agreste, I have come three times tonight. _Three times._ It was about time that you came as well.” 

“Three times is one time less than it should be,” he retorted. 

She didn’t like the cocky smirk that curled his lips as she felt his hand moving down and reach her clit, starting to rub it, slowly and increasing the speed after having dipped his fingers in her juices. Her response was instantaneous. She pulled herself up, wrapping her arm around his neck and starting to pant heavily into his ear. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, as his fingers continued their frantic work on her sensitive nodule. 

He felt Marinette pant harder and harder, and clench her hands around his arms tighter and tighter, until she choked a loud moan and she hugged him tight, as deep shivers ran through her body. She sighed happily and kept holding him in her embrace for some time.

“That was—” started Marinette, but Adrien placed a quick peck on her lips and continued, “Purrfect!” and then his lips curled in a wide Cheshire grin. Marinette groaned.

“My Lady, you said you love my puns, now you can’t take it back!” he teased her.

She pushed hard on his face with her hand. “Adrien!” She groaned and he laughed. “You’re such a dork!”

He removed her hand from his face and gave her a long, soft look, his hand cupping on her cheek. “I’m your dork.”

Her lips curled up in a mischievous smirk, as she rolled her eyes feigning distress. “To think that I was so nervous all the time, when I tried to talk to you. What an idiot I was!”

He laughed and placed a peck on her cheek. “The idiot that I love.” He hugged her tenderly and felt her giggling under him. 

“I love you too, _mon chaton_!”

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, as the first rays of the rising sun started spotting the darkness of the night, a superhero wrapped in a black spandex skin tight suit jumped happily on the Parisian rooftops. He couldn’t take the massive grin off his face as he approached the back of the Agreste manor and jumped with caution into the garden and then into the open window of his bedroom. 

“Claws in,” he whispered as he landed on his bed with a happy sigh and turned around, to lie on his back, arms wide. Plagg twirled out of the ring and immediately flew into his press, emerging a few seconds after with two wheels of Camembert. Still naked on his bed, Adrien wrinkled his nose at the offending smelly cheese being brought near his nostrils. 

“What?” asked Plagg after positioning himself on the pillow next to Adrien’s body. “I deserve my food after all I had to bear tonight.”

“I know, Plagg.” He brought both fists to his mouth and squealed, as he kicked euphorically with his feet. “I can’t believe the night I had.”

Plagg snorted, the last wheel of Camembert he had brought with him quickly disappearing into his mouth. “Don’t forget that you owe me that well aged batch, _gamin_.”

“All right, Plagg.” Adrien huffed and pouted. But it didn’t last long, because a new smile spread on his lips. “She loves me!”

Plagg sighed and rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“She loves me. She loved me all along!”

“Shouldn’t you put your pyjamas on, _gamin_?” deadplanned Plagg, unimpressed. 

“I had sex with her,” continued Adrien. Plagg doubted that his charge had even heard a word that he had said.

“Oh my… is this what the rest of my life with you is going to be?” groaned Plagg. He curled on his pillow and pretended to close his eyes.

“She loves me!” repeated Adrien, still happily jumping from cloud nine to ten and back. 

Plagg groaned louder. “ARGH! I want to die!” he whimpered. Then he opened an eye and looked around, pretending to look terrified. “Hang on a second, I’m the Kwami of Destruction, I can’t die!” He pretended to sob into his cushion, which finally brought Adrien down from the little cloud he had found residence on until then. 

“Oh come on, Plagg, it’s not that bad. At least you have your Sugarcube!”

Plagg kept up his act and cried louder, so Adrien sighed and stood up from his bed. He went to the bathroom to have another shower and put some clothes on. The second his charge came out of the view, Plagg stopped his antic and curled again on his cushion, closing his eyes happily.

“Yes, _gamin_. I have my Sugarcube. And you two have each other… that’s all that matters.”

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi everyone! So here we are, another week, another update. Hope this chapter was worth the wait of a week and all the 12 previous chapters to get to it!**

**As always, a million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story so far.**

**This chapter was supposed to be the end of the story. However… my lovely betas kept whispering in my ears asking for more, so… the next two chapters are there because of them. You can thank them personally or in the reviews here ^^.**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next chapter of Naked Truth (out next week on Wednesday night GMT),**

**“Epilogue 1”**

  * **“Why are my legs so sore?”**


  * **“Oh, Agreste, just the man!” shouted Alya in between fits of giggles. “What have you done to my girl here?”**


  * **“Was that your kwami?” she asked with a little smirk. “Can I interview _him_?”**



**See you for the next update!**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	14. Epilogue 1

###  **Chapter 14 — Epilogue 1**

The alarm rang way too early for Marinette. When the devilish device of torture started beeping, regularly ripping the silence of the room, she fumbled frantically with her hand on her bedside, until she grabbed it and hit snooze. Five minutes later, her hand beat madly on the surface of her phone again, trying to stop it once more, but felt the resistance of something soft. She tiredly lifted one eyelid to see Tikki’s frowning little face.

“Ow, another five minutes, Tikki!” she moaned and hid her head under the blankets. But the little kwami zipped under the blanket and lifted them up. 

“No, Marinette, it’s time to get up. You’ll be late for school!” she said sternly. “Get up!”

Marinette sat up and picked up her phone, looking at the time. “It’s not even seven in the morning, Tikki!” She yawned. “What’s the rush?”

“You will need time to get prepared today,” chirped Tikki. The little kwami zipped downstairs. “Come on, come down!”

Marinette glared at her and moved one leg to get out of bed. But the second she moved, she held her breath and gasped. 

“Are you okay, Marinette?” asked Tikki reemerging at the top of the stairs. 

“Why are my legs so sore?” groaned Marinette. She moved the other leg and made to stand up. “Uuuuuh, it’s so painful to walk! I feel like an eighty year old woman!”

Tikki chuckled a little and Marinette glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, Marinette. You’re just not used to what you did last night.”

“You mean it’s all the cat’s fault?” she roared as she dragged her feet to the stairs and then clenched her eyes shut and gasped at each step down, until she reached the next floor. 

Tikki flew in front of her face and looked at her amusedly. “I wouldn’t say that it’s _just_ his fault, Marinette. He was actually really sweet and careful. It’s normal to feel a bit sore. Like when you do pilates again after your holidays!”

Marinette was slowly putting her clothes on. “You mean that you knew that I was going to be like this?”

“I saw a few morning afters in my thousands of years of service with my Ladybugs, so yes. It’s nothing new to me.”

Marinette grunted. “Is that why you set my alarm for quarter to seven in the frigging morning?”

Tikki chuckled. “I thought you may need the extra time.” 

Tikki chuckled again as Marinette brushed her teeth tiredly, washed her face and proceeded to put a large amount of concealer on the very evident black marks under her eyes. Then, she also put a little eyeliner on her heavy eyelids and proceeded to comb her hair and style it in pigtails.

“I thought Adrien said once that he liked your hair loose.”

The raven-haired girl glared at the little kwami. “Why should I do what he wants? He’s the culprit of… this!”

“Marinette,” said Tikki with a sigh. “You’re not being reasonable now. You’re only a little sore, you’ll be fine as you start moving.”

Marinette huffed, but eventually left her hair loose, just passing her comb through it one last time. She also took care to put a foulard around her neck, to hide a certain mark left again by a certain cat. She looked at her concerned little friend and stroked her tiny head lovingly. 

“Don’t worry Tikki. I know it’s not Adrien’s fault but… I’m in so much pain it’s unbelievable. I needed to vent! I’ll be okay when I see him, I swear!” She stroked her kwami’s cheek a bit more, noticing how she had relaxed a little at her holder’s words. Then, she walked to the trapdoor and went downstairs. 

Every step was still painful, and it was also painful to sit down, to have breakfast.

“God, I hurt in places I didn’t even know I had muscles!” she moaned as she ate her cereal. “I hope Hawkmoth doesn’t send akumas out for a couple of days, I don’t think I would be able to handle it!”

Then, she tiredly grabbed her school bag and dragged her sore legs down the two flights of stairs that separated her apartment from the ground floor, and came out from the back of the boulangerie. 

By the time that she arrived in front of Lycée François de Salignac, she could walk better, but was still pretty sore. She walked up the stairs to the gate and then entered the grand building, moving robotically towards the door that hid her new classroom. Gosh, she couldn’t believe that only twenty four hours earlier Adrien had told her that they were again in the same class and they had walked in together. 

‘ _Adrien_ ,’ she thought with a little happy moan. Her minou… she still couldn’t come to terms with it. She entered the classroom in a daze and walked to her desk to sit down.

“Wow, eight o'clock? This is a record, girl!” Alya’s amused voice woke her up from her reverie and made her jump a little. She looked around and saw that Alya and Nino were already sitting at their seats. Nino had a stupid smile on his face and Alya was wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Morning, Dudette!” said Nino as a little smirk curled his lips. “You look a bit—”

“A BIT?” Alya interrupted him and laughed. “Girl, what bus ran over you on your way to school?” They both started laughing now, and Marinette crashed down on her seat angrily, only to immediately after jump up because she had forgotten that her pelvic floor was sore. This caused a new fit of giggles to come from Alya on her left. Marinette glared at her best friend.

“Oh, Marinette, and the foulard is…?” she said, and cackled some more at Marinette’s glare.

“Shut up, Alya!” groaned Marinette as the classroom’s door opened and Adrien walked in. Marinette moved her glaring gaze from her best friend to the door, and to the unfortunate soul who had just stepped in. 

To be fair, Adrien too looked hit by a bus. He had dark marks under his eyes and was a bit pale. This made Marinette feel a little better. She wasn’t the only one to suffer. Divine justice, thank you!

“Oh, Agreste, just the man!” shouted Alya in between fits of giggles. “What have you done to my girl here? She can’t walk!”

Adrien darted his gaze between Alya’s laughing frame and Marinette’s stern glare and gulped. 

“Marinette?” His eyes widened. “You’re early!” He walked towards his seat (a bit slowly and stiffly, mind you, which did pacify Marinette’s inner killer instinct a little), his gaze still glued to her. “You’re so pretty with your hair down,” he said when he sat in front of her, and Marinette couldn’t tear her gaze from his magnetic green eyes, all her plans for vengeance instantly melting in her soul as her gaze softened and she gave him a lovesick look. She blushed profusely at the praise. 

Then, the boy pretended that he was leaning to put his bag at the side of his seat, but leaned a bit more forward towards her and whispered into her ear, “Are you okay? I’m so tired!” He looked at her with a massive grin on his face.

Marinette felt a bit sorry for him too. But _he_ was able to move. _He_ was able to not look completely drained even after having had the night he’d had. She knew that it was because he was a fencer, and a boy, so he had much more resistance to stamina than her, especially when out of the mask. But she still didn’t feel it was fair! Oh, she wanted to take that grin off his face! 

She grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up a little and glaring at him straight in the eye. “You’re tired? Oh, poor thing. I’m _floored_. I found out I had muscles in places I didn’t even think muscles existed! You’re lucky I love you so much, minou, or the press would be very amused tonight to see a black cat hanging from the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

He gulped awkwardly, the smile fading immediately from his lips. “D-did I do something w-wrong?” 

“No, you haven’t, you silly cat. You’re just… too gorgeous,” she muttered. “I can’t resist you. I love you too much. It’s _so_ frustrating, because... _I want you even more now_!” Then she looked at the new little smirk that had popped on his lips and her clouded reasoning took a toll on her. She looked around, to ensure that nobody else had entered the classroom, then moved forward and kissed him firmly. 

“Woohoo!” The sound of Alya’s exclamation brought them back to reality, and Marinette managed to pull out from the kiss without getting too breathless. They were still panting hard when they looked at each other in the eye, resting their foreheads together. 

“That’s a good thing, M’lady, because I plan to have many more nights like the one we just had.”

She bumped him in the head. “As long as it’s a weekend, _Chat_ -sanova. I can barely keep my eyes open today. I told you that three times were too many,” she whispered into his ear, but she must not have whispered low enough because Alya’s grin when she finally looked at her was so wide you could think her lips were coming out of her ears.

“Three?” she muttered into Marinette’s ear as the girl sat down on her seat again, causing her raven-haired friend to blush deep red. Then she proceeded to give a good look at Adrien who had just fixed himself and had started taking his books out for the day, not before hiding a big yawn.

“You too look quite banged-up, Sunshine. Did you have nightmares last night?” 

Adrien beamed at her. “Not at all, Alya, why?”

Nino sniggered next to him. “I thought you had nightmares about _condoms_!” 

Adrien scowled when he heard a cackle coming even from his own _bag_. Just wait for him to get his hands on Plagg! 

He tried to retort something, but Alya prevented him and said, “By the way, did you follow my suggestion, pretty face?”

At that, Adrien smirked and put a hand into his jeans’ pocket, taking out a whole boxful of condoms, which he unceremoniously waved in front of her nose. When he looked at Marinette, he saw that she had turned a deep shade of crimson and was looking at the packets in his hand with her eyes wide. He smirked a little wider as he put them back into his pocket and then leaned casually on his seat, resting his hands behind his head.

“Wow, _mec_! You ever do anything like a normal person?” whispered Nino under his breath. 

Adrien shook his head and leaned a bit more on the back of his seat, curling on his back in a way that he could see Marinette’s flushed face, upside down. “Nah. Better be prepared!” He winked at his girlfriend whose red complexion was starting to glow. 

They spent the morning passing post-it notes to one another, and lunchtime arrived way too quickly. Adrien managed to dodge the Gorilla, claiming that he had to stop at the library to collect information about a new school project. So they all walked instead to Marinette’s house, to eat a few sandwiches and have a chat. Sure, the boulangerie wasn’t as close to the Lycée as it had been to the Collège, but a ten minute walk wasn't that bad. And today there was the added advantage that Marinette’s parents weren’t in, so the place was all for themselves. 

After eating, Marinette was happily curled on Adrien’s lap, head resting on his chest, hand wandering loosely on his shoulder while he was leaning forward, brushing his cheek against hers and moving his hand up her sides, underneath her top. Nino looked completely absorbed by the music playing in his earphones, so Alya sat on the couch next to the two lovebirds and gave them a stare. 

“What about the _other_ secret that you two sneaky sods were keeping from me?” she said. 

Marinette sat up from her comfy position, causing Adrien to moan in discontent. “Did you tell—?” she glanced at Nino quickly.

“Who do you think I am, Marinette? Of course not. That’s why I’m asking now, when he’s listening to his music. He couldn’t hear us even if we screamed.” Alya’s tone was very quiet, but her gaze was firm and stern. 

Marinette and Adrien both breathed in relief. 

“Guys, come on! You trusted me with a Miraculous before, you should know that I can keep a secret.”

Marinette’s doubt was evident in the frown she shot Alya, but the raven-haired girl chose to not voice her concern. Instead, she stood up and started pacing the room up and down and then asked, “What is it that you want to know?” already guessing the answer to her question.

“Well!” Alya sat more comfortably on the sofa, resting her head on her hands, a wide grin curling her lips. “I want _deets_. An official interview for the LadyBlog, maybe? Remember you still owe me deets about last night, and about your time in the bubble!” She gave both a cunning glance.

“What bubble?” tried Adrien, but Alya’s gaze darted to his face instantly, her amused look turning into a glare.

“You’re a _liar_ , Sunshine. And even you, girl. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not stupid! I understand that you would lie to me until now, to protect your identity, but it’s not necessary any more. The cat is out of the bag. So… I want you to speak!”

“What kind of _deets_ do you want, Alya? It was a private conversation, in that bubble!” snapped Adrien. He folded his arms on his chest and looked away, an annoyed frown furrowing his brows. 

“A conversation? You _only_ talked? You didn’t make out?” She raised an eyebrow.

Adrien blushed. “That’s none of your business.”

“Ah, I wish I had been a little fly inside that bubble of yours!” muttered Alya, but as she said that, Plagg appeared from Adrien’s shirt and said, “No, you don’t wish that. I assure you, it was _disgusting_.”

Both Alya and Adrien looked at Plagg, with very different frowns. “PLAGG!” whispered Adrien blushing an even deeper shade of red. “Will you shut up?” He pushed the head of his sniggering kwami back into the inside pocket of his shirt. When he looked back at Alya, the girl had moved into his personal space and was now staring at him. 

“Was that your kwami?” she asked with a little smirk. “Can I interview _him_?”

“NO!” said both Marinette and Adrien at the same time, as Plagg cackled inside Adrien’s shirt. 

Alya sighed. “Come on, you two. I only want to tell people that LadyNoir is official!”

“About that,” said Marinette with a cringe smile curling her lips, “we would like to keep quiet about the relationship for a while.” 

“Oh bother!” Alya huffed. Then she continued, “And I suppose you can’t even answer a few questions, like what were you doing when Sunshine was on the phone with us?” She smiled, wiggled her eyebrows and gave them a cunning look, but it was clear from her stiff pose and from the way her hand clenched on her arm, and how nervously her index finger tapped on her shirt that she was internally fuming. Clearly, she had asked the question only to embarrass them more. 

“No!” shouted Adrien at the same time as Marinette shouted, “ALYA!”

Alya glared at them and was going to retort something, when Nino stood up from the sofa and took off his earphones, looking at them, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

“Guys, it’s time to head back. Fifteen minutes left.” He started walking towards the door of the apartment and waited for them, his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Adrien and Marinette grabbed the chance and followed him, while Alya took her sweet time, getting up from the sofa and wiping her hands on her jeans. 

“Don’t worry, guys,” she muttered to herself. “I know what you’re playing at. You’re trying to punish me for having discovered your secret. But rest assured, you won’t have the same luck forever. I’m a woman on a mission. I want my _deets_ .” As she said that, a little smirk curling her lips. She started walking to the door and closed it behind her, following her friend downstairs. “And everybody knows that I _always_ get what I want!”

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi everyone! So here we are, another week, another update. Hope you liked this first epilogue as much as I loved writing it! And yes, it was quite a workout they did the night before ^^ LOL**

**As always, a million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best! I’m really happy that you’re all enjoying the story.**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day!**

**In next and final chapter of Naked Truth (out next week on Wednesday night GMT),**

**“Epilogue 2 (just for the ‘** **_craìc’_ ** **)”**

  * **“There’s no way that you’re really going to follow through with this ridiculous idea of Alya interviewing you!”**


  * **“So it’s been because of the fall of Atlantis that the Miraculouses were created?”**


  * **“So, about those _mice_ that shouldn't have had a party while the cat's away, _ma baguette…_ ”**



**See you for the next and final update! I’m so sorry that this story’s coming to an end :(**

**Last but not least, if you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


	15. Epilogue 2 (For the Craic, but not just for that!)

“Absolutely not!” hissed Marinette under her breath, glaring at Plagg who was floating right in front of her nose. “There’s no way that you’re really going to follow through with this ridiculous idea of Alya interviewing you!”

Plagg looked at her with an amused gleam in his electric green eyes. “Pigtails, relax! How long have I been alive for? Do you have any idea?” He smirked when Marinette shook her head, even if the girl hadn’t lost her decisive frown. “In kwami form it’s only been a few thousand years, but as the God of Destruction, I’ve been alive since the beginning of time. Tikki’s the only Goddess that is older than me. By a few seconds.” He looked up to where Tikki was staring at him behind Marinette’s shoulder and smiled a sly smile. 

“How is your age relevant to this?” groaned Marinette.

“Do you even need to ask? I’m not the kind of creature that can be fooled by stupid questions. Leave the matter to me. You did say that Alya has made the last couple of days a living hell for you!”

Marinette brought the palm of her hand to her face and growled. Plagg was right. Since the day she found out by accident about their identities, Alya hadn’t left any occasions to stress Marinette out to gain information. About Ladybug. About what had happened in the bubble. And  _ deets  _ (Marinette’s new most hated word) about their  _ first night _ … as if it were Alya’s right to get a description in detail of such a night only because she had done the same with her first time with Nino. 

As if Marinette had  _ asked  _ about that, at the time, or even cared. No, Alya had been so excited that she had chosen to spill the beans, and now she felt she had the right to know all the details of Marinette’s personal life too. It was NOT going to happen. Not until the day she died. She loved Alya. She really did. And she was extremely grateful to her for having helped her out that night, by providing condoms when they both hadn’t even thought about it at all. But she still didn’t think this authorised Alya to be a busybody and know all the details of their sex life. 

“Tikki has always said that you have very low bargaining standards when it comes to the things that you like. What happens if she offers you a whole batch of well aged Camembert?”

Plagg put his arms behind his head and started floating on his back. “Nah. First of all, she would need to know what my favourite snack is, which I don’t think she does. Second, Adrien can get me more and better aged Camembert than any of your classmates put together. Nah. I wouldn't risk upsetting THAT balance.” He looked with nonchalance at his paws. 

Marinette exchanged a look with Tikki. They seemed to be having a sort of nodding and glancing conversation, until Tikki flew up to Plagg’s height and looked at him with her paws crossed over her chest. 

“Okay, Stinkysock. You win. Have your interview,” she said, immediately followed by Marinette, who continued, “but  _ we  _ stay in the room. And if we hear a hint of a single detail of what she’s most interested in, we’ll call the interview off.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “All right, all right. Keep your hair on!”

And that was how Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Plagg and Tikki all found themselves in Marinette’s room. They had agreed to have the interview the day that Marinette’s parents would be back from Marseilles. The main reason was that Tom and Sabine would arrive only in the evening, so that would give Alya plenty of time for her interview. And plenty of privacy. It was also a Saturday, which meant that school was off. Besides, by some grace of God, Adrien’s schedule had left him with a free afternoon that day. 

It was nearly surreal. Alya on one side, notebook in hand, ready to take notes (they had just tried to record Plagg’s voice on her phone and the silence when she had tried to play it back had been deafening), and the little black God of Destruction on the other, his body fully relaxed in his floating position on his back, his arms comfortably resting behind his head. 

“So let me make something clear to you, Alya,” said Marinette just before the interviews began. “We have the right to stop this interview at any time, in case it gets too embarrassing or too private.”

Alya gave her a cunning look. “What do you mean, girl? The embarrassing and private deets are the ones I want to know!”

Marinette frowned. “Not going to happen, Alya. You know the drill. It’s our life and our privacy. If things get out of control, Adrien will transform and the interview will be off, never to be held again.”

“All right,” Alya huffed, “if that’s what it takes!”

So Marinette nodded decisively and sat down, legs crossed, near Adrien and squeezed his hand, leaning on his chest, trying to find a comfortable position for both of them to listen to what was going to probably be an hour of pure torture. 

“Okay, Foxy, what do you want to know?” teased Plagg. 

“So just to start with an introduction, you’re the creature that gives Chat Noir his powers, right?”

Plagg smirked. “Yeah. I’m one of the oldest beings in existence. Tikki and then I were created at the very beginning of time. We’ve seen it all.”

Plagg’s smirk widened when he saw the gleam of interest appear in Alya’s gaze. The girl was surely curious. Like any journalist would be. “You mean you’ve been around since the Big Bang? Did you always look like this? Can you give us information about the mysteries of the Universe? Can you tell us about the Black Holes and the galaxies, and the dinosaurs and all human history?” She squealed when Plagg nodded. “THIS IS SOOOOOO COOL!!!!” 

The interview proceeded in the complete opposite direction that Alya had been planning, but from the way that she shorthanded frantically on her notebook each and every word Plagg said, it didn’t seem that it mattered to her that much. She only oohed and aahed as Plagg rambled about how he destroyed the dinosaurs and how he made Atlantis sink with one Cataclysm.

“Yeah,” intervened Tikki with a loud snort. “That’s the reason why we’re in this form, and why the Miraculouses were made. People were afraid of us.”

“Sorry, Sugarcube. I’ve apologised for Atlantis for about two thousand years. Is it not enough now?” Plagg lost all his cocky outlook and his ears went flat in his head. 

Tikki sighed. “You know that I’ve forgiven you, Plagg. At the end of the day, had the humans not created the jewels, we would never have met all those holders, so I suppose it hasn’t been that bad. But… never mind.” She zipped into Marinette’s bag and didn’t come out again. Plagg looked at the small bag where Tikki had disappeared for a couple of minutes, a gleam of guilt still shining in his eyes. 

Alya, in the meantime, had been shorthand writing so fast that you could think a little fire would have developed on the pages of her notebook. “This is soooo cool. So it was because of the fall of Atlantis that the Miraculouses were created?”

“Yep,” smiled Plagg, popping the p. “The Order of the Guardians was established and a useless human decided that we were too dangerous to be kept free, we had to become visible and be bound in these jewels and real people, so our powers wouldn’t get out of control again.”

He went on and on, starting to talk of his previous holders and giving details that, to be honest, even Adrien and Marinette found fascinating. Marinette did open her bag after a few minutes from the incident and gave a worried look at Tikki, whispering to her friend if she was okay. Tikki nodded and smiled, putting one of her macarons in her mouth. Then she came out of the purse and delicately hugged Marinette’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, Marinette. It’s only a banter between me and Plagg,” she whispered into her ear as Plagg rambled about Alexander the Great and what a goofy holder he had been. “Knowing you and my other Ladybugs has made the binding worth it.” 

Marinette put a hand on the back of her little companion and stroked her head gently. “I’m so glad I met you, Tikki. You’re the best friend a girl can dream of!”

They hugged for some time, until Adrien poked Marinette in the ribs and beckoned her to listen, so she paid attention to the interview again. 

“But when are you going to talk about our own Chat Noir?” was asking Alya, a hint of frustration in the high pitch tone of her voice. 

Plagg snorted and flew to Marinette’s desk to grab a wheel of Camembert bigger than him, which he proceeded to put into his mouth and make disappear without even a chew. He smirked and eyed Adrien mockingly. 

“This one here? Why do you want to know about this one here? Spartacus was much more interesting!” He muffled a little laugh and Marinette could feel Adrien getting a bit tense behind her. “He’s boring! Just fencing, piano, father issues and Ladybug pining. Spartacus, on the other hand…” The kwami carried on for a long time talking about Spartacus, and after a couple of minutes, Marinette felt Adrien relaxing again.

“You know he doesn’t mean it, right?” she whispered into his ear.

Adrien sighed. “I know, and he’s doing a really good job avoiding the personal questions. I have to give him that much.”

Eventually the alarm Marinette had on her phone rang, informing them that an hour had passed. Plagg hadn’t even started talking about Napoleon yet. Alya got extremely frustrated.

“Marinette, you can’t tell me that this is it!”

Marinette gave her a smooth look. “We agreed on an hour, Alya.”

“Yes, my poor vocal cords have been strained a lot today,” whimpered Plagg dramatically. “I’ll go fetch more Camembert from the kitchen.”

“Wait!” said Alya, but the little kwami had already left, and the brunette huffed. “He hasn’t told me anything about you two that I didn’t already know!”

Marinette and Adrien looked at her with their eyebrow raised and a cunning smile on their lips. Alya complained and complained, but the two didn’t budge an inch. That was all she was going to get from Plagg. Eventually, Alya rose from her legs-crossed sitting position on the floor,, and gathered her stuff, slamming her notebook and recording material into her backpack angrily. 

“This isn’t the end, Marinette. I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya, how many times do I need to tell you? It’s  _ not  _ going to happen! You had your interview with Plagg, be happy with it and go home to type it up!”

Alya was putting her backpack on her shoulders and gave Marinette an angry glare. “Because you think I can publish any of that stuff on the Ladyblog?”

Marinette exchanged a look with Tikki. “What do you mean, Alya? I’m sure Plagg told the truth, because Tikki’s here to confirm it.”

“Yeah, I know,” sighed Alya. “But nobody will believe half of what he said without evidence and proof I can’t provide. I mean, I can’t even take a picture of him or record his voice! I’m completely screwed!”

“Not having proof has never stopped you before!” Adrien questioned her. Her angry glare went from Marinette to him. He gulped. “You believed Lila’s lies until it was clear and right in front of your nose that, being that Marinette is Ladybug, it was impossible that Lila was her best friend!”

It was Alya’s turn to roll her eyes. “Lila’s lies were much more believable than some of the truth Plagg said. I mean, the Cataclysm having caused the fall of Atlantis? And the extinction of the Dinosaurs? And all he said about Alexander the Great, Spartacus, the fire of Rome caused by an akumatisation… I don’t doubt that it’s true, but nobody would believe me. I’ll need to keep this interview as a memory to treasure for myself!”

“Sorry, Alya.” Marinette’s voice sounded truthful, but Alya huffed again.

“If you really were sorry, you would give me  _ deets _ .” She slumped her shoulders and walked to the trapdoor. “But I get it. You win. I’ll see you at school on Monday.” 

The two watched as Alya opened the trapdoor grudgingly and disappeared, closing it behind her. They listened as the girl went through the lounge and said goodbye to Plagg (who very sassily told her that  _ next time _ he would tell her about Napoleon and Master Fu, causing the brunette to roar in frustration before getting out of the apartment). They heard the front door of the apartment closing shut, and the muffled sound of the gate downstairs locking, and then breathed a sigh of relief. 

A few seconds later, Plagg emerged from the floorboards, a triumphant smirk on his little face. He crossed his paws over his chest and looked at them expectantly.

“Well? How did you think it went?”

Marinette muffled a laugh at his smug look. “You’re an evil genius, Plagg. It took her nearly an hour to catch on to your little trick.”

Plagg observed very intently his paw. “Well, I did say that I wasn’t born yesterday. Nobody’s better than me at destroying people’s carefully crafted plans. I’m the God of Destruction, after all.”

Marinette and Adrien laughed at his remark. Tikki emerged from Marinette’s purse, where she had retired to probably eat more macarons. She zipped to Plagg, dragging him away. “Okay, okay, Stinkysock, you’ve done well. Now let’s leave them some privacy, come on. They won’t be alone for much longer.” 

Marinette looked at the two kwamis disappear on the mezzanine and smiled. Yes, Tikki was right, Maman and Papa were on their way back, so Marinette didn’t have too long left on her own with Adrien. She also needed to clean up the mess they had caused downstairs in the few evenings they had spent too taken by each other to worry about keeping the place clean and tidy. AND she had to dump the rubbish. 

‘ _ Yes, definitely dump the rubbish,’ _ she thought. Her cheeks dusted slightly in pink thinking that she had emptied her personal bin in the general waste of the kitchen that very morning. And  _ that  _ was some rubbish she  _ definitely  _ had no intention of letting her mother and father see.

As she thought that, Adrien must have misinterpreted her pink cheeks, because he hugged her from behind and placed a light peck on her cheek. “So… Tikki’s right, it may be the last bit of privacy we have in a long time. Fancy a shower?”

Marinette moaned, because he was kissing her soft spot on the crook of her neck. “Mhhhhh, as enticing as the idea may be, your showers tend to be really long and steamy, monsieur. I need to clean up downstairs!”

“So you’re giving up having a shower with me for cleaning up your lounge?” Marinette would have easily strangled him when he gave her such a soft look full of lust. Oh dear… that boy would be the end of her. 

“Uh, I did say that it was enticing, right?” She pouted. “But I really need to clean up, chaton.”

He started peppering her neck with kisses and groped her breasts, and then started moving his hands down until he sneaked them inside the hem of her jeans.

“Mhhhhhhhhh,” moaned Marinette. “Although I won’t say no to a quick makeout!” 

She turned around to give him better access and attacked his neck and jaw with kisses, allowing herself to indulge sucking and biting the crook of his neck in the way she had learned he loved. She was rewarded with a loud moan escaping his lips. He pulled her top up and quickly took it off, and showered her bosom with kisses until his mouth reached the lace of her bra.

“Ahem,” came the loud sound of somebody clearing his throat. Somebody that didn't appear to be either Tikki or Plagg.

Both Marinette and Adrien froze the second they heard the sound. They slowly turned towards its direction and stared in pure horror at Tom and Sabine looking at them from the trapdoor.

“So, about those  _ mice _ that shouldn't have had a party while the cat's away,  _ ma baguette _ …” Tom raised his eyebrow. “Or rather, the  _ blonde model _ you so quickly dismissed when I had mentioned him before leaving.”

Marinette’s face became as red as a tomato as her gaze crossed her father’s frowning eyes and Adrien’s confused ones. “Uh, you see, Papa… it’s not what it looks like…”

When he heard that, Tom finished opening the trapdoor and climbed in, immediately followed by Sabine. Marinette covered her chest as well as she could and shivered in fear, but Adrien must have misunderstood the reason for her shivering because he picked up her top, dumped at the side of his bum, and handed it back to her. She hid her face briefly into the top, a terrified grimace in her face. Then, she put her top back on.

“To be honest,  _ ma baguette _ , there’s not much to misunderstand. What you were doing was quite clear,” grumbled Tom, his serious glare never leaving his daughter’s eyes. Marinette gulped. 

“Tom is right, dear. And even if we hadn’t caught you doing it, just emptying the rubbish bin in the kitchen a few minutes ago had already given us a pretty good idea of what you’ve been doing while we were away.”

Marinette became a shade of red previously unknown to mankind. “Uh, a-about that, I was going t-to c-clean up, empty the b-bins, s-sorry! I t-though you’d come back later.”

Sabine gave her a small smile and cupped her hand on her cheek. “That was the plan, Marinette. But we found hardly any traffic, and your father was eager to come back home after taking a look at his  _ bills  _ on his phone. We did try to call you, but you never picked up.”

“His bills?” asked Marinette, blushing at the thought of her phone laying on her bed, untouched, for the duration of the afternoon. With Alya’s interview and all, she had completely forgotten to check her messages and calls.

“Yes, my little muffin. You know that lovely app that you install on your mobile phone that tracks your consumption of menial things like electricity, gas,  _ water… _ ” 

When they heard the word “water” and the emphasis that Tom had put on it, both teens looked at each other in even more embarrassment. Sabine chuckled a little and Tom poked her gently in the ribs. Sabine only chuckled more. 

“Uh, eh, about  _ that _ !” muttered Marinette. Tom raised his eyebrow again. 

Suddenly, a gleam of understanding shone in Adrien’s eyes. “Yeah, really,  _ I can pay for it _ . Just tell me how m—?” Marinette tried to cover his mouth but it was too late.

“I see,” said Tom. Both teens looked down now, both their faces a deep shade of red. “I don’t care what you do in your house, son. But here we try to be environment—” “—and  _ wallet _ ,” interrupted Sabine. The imposing man’s lips curled in a small smile looking at his wife before continuing, “yeah, even that. We try to be environment and wallet savvy, you know.” 

Adrien blushed. “Uh, I’m sorry sir.”

Now Tom smiled a bit broader as he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Call me Tom. And don’t worry, you don’t need to pay my bill. I’m sure that my daughter was as much to blame as you for all this ordeal.”

“Come on, Tom, at least they were responsible—” started Sabine, but Tom glared at her.

“Responsible? You call  _ ‘responsible’  _ what we found in the rubbish for only a week we were away?”

Sabine chuckled. “Well, at least they used  _ protection _ . You may be forgetting what  _ we  _ were doing at their age!”

“MAMAN! Please!” Marinette cupped her hands on her face and both Tom and Sabine laughed.

“Oh, well, a-about t-that,” started Adrien, “I-I know it may s-sound sudden, b-but we’ve known each other so l-long and I-I’ve been  _ i-inlove _ with her f-for s-so l-long, a-nd when  _ things  _ came out I just couldn’t—” He fell quiet when Tom patted his shoulder gently. 

“Stop talking, son, I know how these things go. And I know  _ my daughter _ and her enormous crush on you well enough; I know that if you told her that you loved her, she must have been on cloud nine.”

Adrien blushed even deeper and whispered another ‘I’m sorry’ after glancing guiltily at Marinette. 

“I said  _ stop talking _ . I only have one request.” Tom chuckled when Adrien pursed his lips closed and leaned forward. “Don’t break her heart, please. My little girl here has been in love with you forever. If you love her to the point we’ve seen in the rubbish bin...” He paused significantly and Adrien didn’t know where to look. He had to fill the silence somehow.

“O-of course I love her! I love her with all my heart and trust me, I would n-never do anything to hurt her,  _ ever _ . You must trust me, Monsieur Dupain! I really rea—” Adrien couldn’t finish, because Tom wrapped him in such a tight hug that he was made unable to breathe. But as quickly as he hugged the boy, Tom let him go and patted his hand again on his shoulder.

“Well then,” the man’s voice cracked a bit as a tear wormed its way out of the corner of his eye, “welcome to the family, son. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Really?” said Adrien. “Can I really?”

Sabine chuckled and cupped her hand on his cheek. “Of course, dear. You’re part of the family now. Stay as long as you like.” She smiled at how his eyes widened in surprise. “I’ll make something simple while  **_you_ ** _ help Marinette clean downstairs _ .” She gave him such a sidelong look that Adrien started feeling hot under his collar and gulped awkwardly.

“O-of course, Madame Cheng. It will be my pleasure.” He grabbed Marinette’s hand and they all walked downstairs. 

The evening passed quickly between cleaning up the mess, Tom and Sabine telling them what fun they had in Marseilles, and at the wedding, and Marinette telling her parents about her first week in school. Trying her best to avoid mentioning details about the stuff her parents had found in the kitchen bin, of course. 

As they all ate dinner, among laughs, funny jokes and innuendos, and a couple of well placed pokes in his ribs by Marinette if he said things he shouldn’t have (she had glared at him a couple of times too. Oh dear…), Adrien felt that things would be different from now on. 

He hadn’t just found  _ Marinette  _ to fill the void he had into his heart. He had found a  _ family _ . He had found a place to call  _ home _ .

Fin

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hi everyone! Here we are, this is the end. *excuse me while I cry in a corner* Yes, it’s really the end. No more. *sobs***

**As always, a million of THANK YOU to all of you for the wonderful support and for the beautiful reviews and feedback, for all the kudos, reviews, comments, follows and bookmarks. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re all the best!**

**Hope you’re going to tell me your thoughts, about this chapter or about the story as a whole, what you liked or made you laugh and such. Your comments are what keeps me going, so please give me some feedback and make my day! I have many new projects I’m in the middle of writing, so soon you will hear from me again. And please give some love to my latest WIP, “The Dawn of the Last Battle”, it’s very dear to my heart but it’s getting hardly any attention. Hope you’ll like it :)**

**Last but not least, if you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,** [ **Miraculous Fanworks** ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) **(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


End file.
